


Scorch

by inkheart9459, Valnixyrie



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background P.T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle, Charity Barnum Just Wants Everyone To Behave, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hide and Seek w/ Anne Wheeler, Interracial Relationship, Jenny Lind Is A Top, OT3, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Phin Is Useless, Polyamory, They're all hopeless, Throuple, Useless Lesbians, everyone is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valnixyrie/pseuds/Valnixyrie
Summary: Anne's never been one to get attached. She's had far too much hurt in her life for that, but then Charity Barnum strolls in and crashes through her once impenetrable walls with little regard for their careful construction. She almost, almost gets far enough away from her, and that's when Jenny Lind walks in and Anne knows she's well and truly ruined. How could she possibly choose between the two? What if she didn't have to?ORThe 1800's F/F/F OT3 that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Charity Barnum/Anne Wheeler, Charity Barnum/Jenny Lind, Charity Barnum/Jenny Lind/Anne Wheeler, Jenny Lind/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this was meant to be a short story. Then we blinked and it was 50k. This thing is a ride from beginning to end. We split it into chapters for your sake, believe me. This very well may be my favorite story I've ever written. Everyone's gay and absolutely none of them have their shit together. Rated T+ for language and sexual references. Enjoy and buckle up.

Anne walked down the empty streets of Manhattan, the smell of rain covering the usual smells of the city. It smelled almost clean for once and she reveled in the silence that the rain brought with everyone tucked inside their homes, waiting for the dry morning light. She passed a few people now and again, those who had to be out, but it hardly seemed as if she was in a bustling city. She continued her walk down the street towards the circus, towards home, but she wasn’t in any hurry.

A few turns later and she was met with that tell-tale towering brick building on the street corner. She took in another few lingering deep breaths before she slipped inside to the post-show chaos. People were everywhere in various states of undress, talking loudly, drinking deeply, the same thing they did every night after a show. She ignored them, still in the solitary headspace from the walk, climbing up the stairs towards her room. She used the term “room” loosely, since it was really just a corner of unpopulated attic space with a few curtains hung up around a small bed frame and a wobbly dresser, but it was hers and she loved it.

“Hey, Anne, wait up!” A familiar voice called behind her.

She turned around to find Phillip down on the first landing, looking up at her. “Phillip, what can I do for you?” She climbed down a few stairs to be closer to him to hear better.

“I’ve been looking at ideas for other acts, and I have a few for you, if you have a minute.”

Well, it wasn’t like she was really doing anything important enough to wave him off and continue up to her room for another few minutes of peace and quiet. Or at least, as much peace and quiet as she really got living here. 

“Sure.”

He turned and descended the stairs back towards his office and she followed. Phillip opened the door to the space on the next landing down and ushered her into one of the shabby guest chairs. Mr. Barnum was the only one with truly decent furniture in the building, which she supposed made sense. He was the one who had to woo all the bigwigs. She sat and Phillip positioned himself in front of her. He never did like to sit still, so she wasn’t surprised that his chair looked barely worn. 

“So, Tom tells me you’ve been toying with the idea of a tightrope, is that true?” Phillip asked, perching himself on the edge of his desk.

Anne smirked a bit. She knew someone had been watching her practice lately. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“How comfortable do you feel about it? Do you think you’d be ready to use it in a show in the next month or two?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

She pondered this for a moment. She’d have a _lot_ of practice to do if she were to be ready to perform in two months time but she’d done worse. What the hell, why not? 

“I think at the end of two months I could be ready for something light, though the more time you give me before advertising, the better the performance would be. But you already know that.”

Phillip nodded. “Lizzy and Evelyn are the only ones who will have a new act ready before the month is out and we need something new. You premiere the act and then you can have the time to advance it further. It’ll play better anyway for you to get more extreme as time goes on. We’ll get more time out of the act before we have to move on.”

Anne nodded. “Alright then, I’ll use my practice time to mostly work on that. W.D. and I have been on the trapeze long enough that time away won’t diminish those skills.”

Phillip nodded. “Good, your act still wows them even if they’ve seen it a few times, we can’t lose that shock value, but as long as you continue as you are, go ahead and use the practice time you need.”

“Alright then, anything else you need?”

“Nope! Just that.”

She stood up from the chair. “Have a good night then.” She left the office and continued her trek upstairs and back behind the curtain to her room. She kicked off her boots and sank down on her worn-out, lumpy mattress with a sigh. Well, if she had practicing to do she had better get some sleep. Better to practice in the morning when the rest of the crew was still passed out from drinking the night before, less distractions that way. She yawned and threw off her dress and pulled up the covers and closed her eyes. The din below became white noise and she slipped off to sleep easily. 

* * *

Charity smiled in contentment when the warm sun kissed her pale cheeks as she made her way through the busy town center. A cool spring breeze danced through her hair. The rain from the night before left everything feeling fresh and clean for the morning. Waking up feeling energized, she’d sent Caroline and Helen to their lessons and decided to make P.T. lunch and spend the morning walking it to the circus for him. It was nearing 9:30 AM as the building came into view.

She pulled the heavy front door open and stepped inside the dark space. Taking an immediate turn, she moved through the back corridors to the restricted area where all the performers lived. She smiled and shook her head as she took in the sight of twenty some odd bodies snoozing heavily around the area, holding the railing and making her way up the stairs to the second level where Phin and Phillip’s office was located. She paused when she reached the open wood door, knocking her knuckles on the frame and greeting the man inside, folded over mountains of paperwork.

“Charity!” Phineas greeted gleefully when he saw the woman in the doorway. He rose to his feet and moved around the desk to meet her. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

The blonde smiled warmly and extended her offering. “I brought you lunch. Figured you wouldn’t stop for a meal if I didn’t make you,” she said with a wink.

“You’d be right about that,” he responded gratefully, taking the small basket from her hands. “How are the girls?”

“Fine. I left them with Leonna about an hour ago.”

“Good, good.” 

A voice sounded from just outside the door, rounding the corner as Philip stepped into the room. “Hey, P.T. I wanted to talk to you about some new acts. I spoke with Anne and she said- oh. My apologies, I didn’t realize anyone else was here. Forgive me, Mrs. Barnum,” he said, looking up from the flyers in his hands.

“That’s quite all right, Phillip,” Charity assured him, “I was just here to bring Phin his lunch.”

“What new acts were you thinking about there?” P.T. asked, his curiosity piqued. Charity noticed his eyes light up when he looked at the shorter man. She smirked to herself. Things suddenly made a lot more sense in her mind.

“The twins have been working on a joint knives routine, which should be fantastic. I also spoke with Anne last night about a tightrope bit. She says she’s been playing with the idea for a while and she should be ready to perform in the next few months,” Phillip said, moving further into the room and meeting P.T. at his desk, handing him the flyers.

One showed the Albino Twins, Evelyn and Lizzy, with blades flying at each other while the other showed Anne Wheeler balanced on a tightrope at a horrifying height. Phineas clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Wonderful! I love it! You’re brilliant, I knew you were a wise investment,” he placed a hand on Phillip’s shoulder.

“Investment? Like I’m not basically a full partner now, please,” Phillip scoffed. Charity was suddenly beginning to feel like a third wheel.

“Well, you boys have fun, I’m going to head to the market on my way home,” she interjected before they got too deep into their banter. “I’ll see you both tonight!”

“Goodbye, dear,” Phin said, still engrossed in Phillip’s plans.

“Have a wonderful day, Mrs. Barnum,” the younger man said as she exited the space, closing the door behind her on her way out. She smiled to herself. Phineas did always have a type, that one.

As she made her way back to the stairs, something over the balcony caught her eye. She moved to the edge to follow the motion. In the ring below, a wire had been stretched taut across two metal posts hammered into the ground. She watched intently as Anne Wheeler steadied herself with a pole at one end of the practice wire. She was only about a foot off the ground. She wore the same slippers that she used for trapeze along with a tight pair of maroon satin shorts and a loose silk top tucked into them. Her hair was pulled halfway up with messy curls twisting around her face and shoulders. Charity felt her stomach flutter as she watched her move.

She had near perfect balance walking across the wire. It wasn’t until she moved to lean down and bow, that she fumbled and lost her footing, tumbling to the ground in a frustrated heap. Charity bit her lip and moved quickly down the stairs, flitting to Anne’s side in an instant.

“Are you all right?” Charity asked, concern lacing her tone, as she knelt beside the younger girl on the ground.

Anne looked up at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting anyone else to be around. “I- Mrs. Barnum? What are you doing here?”

“I was bringing Phineas his lunch and saw you practicing,” she stated, helping Anne to her feet. “You’re quite good.”

Anne laughed in disbelief. “You know that’s not true, you just watched me fall on my face.”

“But you were balanced perfectly until then. Everyone falls a few times learning something new, I don’t have to tell you that.”

Charity mentally high-fived herself as a light blush spread across Anne’s cheeks and she looked away.

“Well, thank you, Mrs. Barnum. I appreciate it,” she said softly.

“Call me Charity, please,” the blonde insisted sweetly. 

“Charity,” Anne tried the name out. “I can do that.” She smiled shyly for a moment before something caught her eye over Charity’s shoulder and her expression changed. She stood up straighter. “Mr. Barnum,” she greeted and Charity turned around to see P.T. approaching from behind. She was half ready to punch him in the throat for interrupting them. 

“Anne,” he said. “Charity,” he nodded at both. “What are you two ladies talking about?”

“Oh just how incredible Anne is going to be once she perfects the tightrope routine,” Charity beamed. “Or how much _more_ incredible, I suppose.” 

Anne’s faint blush turned rosy red at the compliment. 

“I don’t know about all of that now,” she muttered scuffing the ground with her foot.

“I don’t doubt it for a second!” Phineas countered, giving his performer one of his dazzling smiles. 

“Well, thank you, that’s very kind,” Anne said. Clearly feeling observed and uncomfortable, she continued, “if you’ll both excuse me, I should probably go get dressed and ready. The others will be up soon.”

“Of course,” P.T. replied.

“Goodbye, Anne,” Charity said. Anne sent her a small smile and wave as she climbed out of the ring and disappeared into the back half of the building.

Once she was out of earshot, Phin turned a shit-eating grin on Charity.

“So,” he began, her cheeks already beginning to flush with pigment, “Anne, huh?”

The woman covered her face with her hands for a moment, turning away from him to avoid further teasing. “I am not discussing this with you,” she said as she began walking toward the exit. 

“Ah ah ah, I think you most certainly are, Mrs. Barnum,” the man called after her, hot on her heels.

“Phineas…” Charity warned.

“Charity,” he said back, catching up to her. “What’s the big deal? You should tell her!”

Charity stopped in her tracks and spun on her heel, shoving him through a door by the exit and into the empty ticket box. “When are you going to tell Phillip, hmm?” She shot back. This shut him up rather effectively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorted. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Charity said, smirking. “I’m sure you _glow_ with everyone that walks into your office, Phin.”

He was quiet for a moment before mumbling, “Was it that obvious?”

The blonde’s smile softened. “Only because I’ve known you for twenty-five years. Anyone else would be none-the-wiser.”

He met her eyes. “Good,” he smiled, leaning against the closed door. “What about you? Why didn’t I know about Anne?”

Charity sighed, “because _I_ didn't even know about Anne until recently. It makes sense, though,” she pondered. “I have always loved watching her perform. I just didn’t make the connection until today.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think it’s one-sided,” Phin watched her, lost in her mind.

“Really?” She quipped.

“Really. You didn’t see the way she was looking at you. And the way she turned red when you complimented her… I should tell the tailor to use that shade for my next coat,” he chuckled. 

Charity hummed and felt a warmth deep into her abdomen.

“I’ll make you a deal,” she said after a pause. 

“What’s that?” 

“I’ll tell Anne if you tell Phillip.”

P.T. laughed heartily. 

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anne found herself getting up just as early every day for the next week, hoping for a glimpse of Charity Barnum if she decided to bring her husband lunch. The thought of “husband” stopped her. She wasn’t about to play that game. Barnum was her boss and if she got fired W.D. most likely would too. She didn’t just have herself to think about. But looking? Looking didn’t hurt. Light flirting that could be misconstrued as just friendly compliments? Also probably wouldn’t hurt.

So here she was at ten in the morning, working on the wire, glancing up every now and again, hoping to see blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She hadn’t seen it yet, but maybe sometime soon. It wasn’t like Charity had ever really been a stranger from the circus. She usually came around once a week for something or other, though usually later at night to usher Mr. Barnum home from work at a reasonable hour. Maybe she should change her practice sessions to late evening. She frowned at that thought. It would be far too busy then, but...the idea still had some merit if she got to see the blonde.

She returned her focus to the wire as she bent low and gripped it, twirling on the balls of her feet. She wobbled slightly, but stood again and righted herself. Considering earlier in the week she had almost fallen on her face just bending over, she would take the progress. Eventually she wanted to be able to do some acrobatics on the wire, but she would need much better feet under her before that was even near possible. 

“I told you that you were good. That was impressive,” Charity said, seemingly from nowhere.

Anne looked around, looking for the woman, almost losing her balance in the process. Not the impression she wanted to make exactly, but she managed to stay on the wire and save some face. 

Charity stepped out from the shadows of the mezzanine and smiled widely at her. “Less than a week, and you’ve almost got that move down. I couldn’t manage it in that short a time. I don’t think there are many that could.”

Anne felt herself blushing again. What was it about this woman that set her to blushing so easily? With the twists and turns her life had taken, blushing easily had been trained out of her at an early age. It was like she was ten all over again and blushing over anything a pretty woman would say to her, complimentary or not.

“Mrs. Barnum, nice to see you again. It’s always a pleasure.”

Charity waved her off. “I told you, call me Charity, please. Mrs. Barnum makes me feel like I’m some old society woman in a stuffy opera box somewhere.”

“I don’t think anyone would ever mistake you for old. In fact, I’m confident people think you’re younger than you actually are.”

The pretty pink tint that painted Charity’s face felt like validation. Anne wouldn’t be the only one who was blushing today, at least. That counted as a win. 

“Oh, and what are you, Anne, not a day over twenty?” She cocked an eyebrow.

The action just about melted Anne’s mind. She should really find a way to take the edge off if just that was blowing her mind. She wanted to rub her face, but held off. That would be giving up way too much of her current emotional state.

“Twenty-seven, actually.”

Charity’s eyes widened. “Really? There isn’t any way. I’d believe twenty-four maybe, but twenty-seven?”

She shrugged. “Good genes. No one thought my mama was thirty until she was almost fifty.” She sighed at the thought of her mama. God rest her soul, she’d been taken far too soon, but after all the struggle she’d seen...Anne knew she was in a better place now at least. And she would be ecstatic that Anne and W.D. had found a good place to work.

“Very, very good genes then.” Charity took a few steps closer, only a few feet from the practice wire, staring intently at Anne, taking her in from head to foot.

Anne tried to control the full body blush she could feel enveloping her in a curtain of heat, but it was no use. Not when Charity was staring at her like that.

“No, I still can’t see it,” Charity mumbled, almost to herself.

Anne hopped down from the wire. If she stayed up there any longer she wasn’t sure she could trust herself not to fall over at the next words out of this woman’s mouth. 

“Maybe you just don’t want to see it?” she asked, unable to stop the hand from coming up and massaging the back of her neck.

“By twenty-seven I had crows feet already, not defined, but most certainly there.”

“Oh really, you can’t be that much older than I am.”

“I’m thirty-five.”

Anne scowled and shook her head. “Now I’m the one who can’t believe it.”

Charity took a step closer, into Anne’s space this time. Anne stood her ground, but felt her heartbeat pick up. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. She needed to just calm herself down. This didn’t mean anything. She couldn’t get excited. But her brain and her heart were definitely not on the same side today.

“I’m afraid you’re just going to have to, because it’s the truth.” Charity’s smile seemed much more like a smirk. She didn’t shift any closer, but Anne felt like she somehow did, like her presence in the room was somehow getting bigger. It did not make her current situation any better, that was for sure. How hard could someone blush before they just ran out of blood to go to their brain and keeled over right there.

“A lot of people say things are true that turn out not to be.”

Charity tilted her head in acknowledgement of the point. “Yes, they do, but do many women lie about being older than they are?”

Anne had to swallow twice before she could speak. Lord, when had she been this much of a mess over a woman? She had to have been a young teenager. Getting herself under control was not working. She really needed out of this situation before she said something completely stupid. 

The doors outside burst open and Phillip came striding in, a huge smile on his face. Anne practically melted as Charity took a step back and looked at the man. Saved by the boss, thank you to whoever was listening out there.

“Charity, you won’t believe this!” He held out an envelope that even from this distance that Anne could tell was expensive. 

“What won’t I believe, Phillip,” Charity said, tone even and almost unimpressed, nothing like it had been talking to Anne just a few seconds ago. 

“The circus has been invited to introduce themselves in the court of the Queen. I had a friend of a friend who said that he might be able to swing us an invite, but I didn’t think it would actually work out!” He was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down on his toes. “P.T. will be over the moon.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will. That journey will be quite the undertaking, but it will make very good press. Seems his decision to bring you on to improve the image of the circus has been a good one.”

He shrugged at the praise, blushing. “I’m going to go tell P.T. now.” He smiled and darted back into the bowels of the building on quick feet.

“That boy,” Charity whispered, “if Phin doesn’t see what’s in front of him, he’s blinder than when he’s looking for his boots.”

Anne didn’t say anything, suspecting she wasn’t supposed to hear that, but she could see what she meant. It had been more than a little obvious to her that Phillip was half in love with Mr. Barnum. Poor boy. He was in for a world of disappointment.

Much like herself if she let this go any farther. If she couldn’t be trusted to contain herself, she was just going to have to separate herself from the situation.

Charity sighed. “I suppose I should go work out logistics with my darling husband. It’s going to be a long journey and goodness knows the girls will miss him terribly.”

Anne nodded. “You have a good day then, Mrs. Barnum.”

Charity arched that deadly eyebrow again. “It’s Charity, remember darling?”

“Of course, Charity.”

And with one last smile Charity turned and walked the same way that Phillip had gone. 

* * *

Charity all but pranced into the circus the following day. She had a good feeling about where things were headed with Anne and she was excited to see her again, talk to her again. She pulled the heavy door open and made her way inside. It was dark in the tunnels that lead to the ring but she knew the path by heart. 

A bit of light began bleeding through the curtain before her as she reached the open space, illuminated by flame-lit spotlights. Her heart swelled when she saw the younger woman, balanced delicately in the center of the wire once again. She was quiet in her approach, partially not wanting to startle the girl and part wanting to simply watch her in her element unnoticed for a bit longer. 

Anne dipped down and spun quickly on the wire, a vast improvement from even yesterday. Her breath visibly caught in her throat when she stood back up straight, meeting Charity’s gaze.

“Mrs. Bar- Charity,” she caught herself, a faint flush already beginning to creep up her neck. The blonde smiled. She loved the effect she was beginning to have on the younger woman. 

“You’re immaculate, Anne,” she said, bringing the full rose color to Anne’s face. “Truly, you’ve noticeably improved even since yesterday. It’s astonishing.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Could you teach me?”

Anne faltered, her eyes comically wide as she stared back at Charity. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. 

“Please?” Charity prodded.

“You want me to teach you tightrope?” Anne repeated, not quite understanding where this was going. Charity figured she was definitely struggling with the idea of being up on a wire with her, having literally no choice but to touch her very closely. The idea thrilled Charity a bit, if she was being honest. 

“Yes, I can’t imagine a better teacher than you!” The blonde stepped into the ring, her eyes pleading as she drew nearer to Anne.

Anne, for her part, was still stunned in place. “Ah,” she stammered. She appeared to be having a major internal conflict if her face was any indication. Charity could almost see the cogs in her brain jamming a bit. She was surprised smoke wasn’t filtering out of her ears at this point.

“I… okay. Yeah, I can teach you.”

Charity clapped her hands together before running over to trap Anne in a hug. She squeezed her arms tightly around the taller girl’s shoulders, on the verge of squealing with excitement. She came to her senses a bit too late as her nose was buried in Anne’s neck. She felt light-headed as she pulled back, the scent of sandalwood and rose lingering in her nose. Anne’s face was as pink as her wig and her chest was moving a bit harder with her breaths. 

“Can we start today?” Charity asked, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Today? Right now?” Anne’s eyes were still wide. She seemed to be on the verge of mild panic. 

Charity nodded, “If you have time, yes, I would love that! I want to get a start before you leave for England so I can practice while you’re gone. Maybe I can even impress you when you get back…” she smirked wickedly at the younger girl who truly looked like she was on the verge of falling over at this point. 

“Um… yeah, I don’t see why not.” She managed to get out, her voice wavering a touch. Anne looked down at Charity’s outfit. “A dress probably isn’t the best for this though. And no shoes either. You need to be able to grip the wire with your feet. I’ll warn you now, that they’re going to get sore pretty quickly, your feet don’t really like to bend like they have to on a wire, but they get used to it.”

Charity frowned for a moment. She didn’t really own anything other than dresses. When she rode horses, she rode sidesaddle as her father was adamant she never rode like a man. But then an idea hit her that had the smirk climbing right back onto her face. “I admit, I don’t actually have any clothing that would be appropriate for this. Do you think you have anything that would fit me? I know our proportions are different but what you have on looks flexible.” She let her eyes drift up and down the other woman, taking it all in. She looked good. Very, very good. She stifled the urge to lick her lips, no need to be off putting by taking things too far too soon.

“Uh, uh, yeah, probably?” She gestured towards the back of the ring. “My bunk is in the attic, I’ll just run up there and grab something.”

“I’ll come with you. I’ll need a bit of help unlacing the corset anyway.”

There was a choked noise from Anne, but she just nodded and walked off as if nothing in the world was wrong. She followed the other woman, mind wandering to other situations that could have Anne taking off her corset. Oh sure there was much that would have to come between then and now, but letting her mind wander, especially watching Anne climb the stairs ahead of her, wasn’t a bad thing. She knew Anne was interested. It was just a matter of time, and perhaps an explanation about the situation she found herself in with Phin.

Anne led them up the stairs and to a corner of the attic sectioned off by sheets. She nodded her approval of that. In a space like this where privacy must be hard to come by, the ingenuity to carve out a true space of her own was not small. There was most assuredly a brain behind Anne Wheeler’s toned muscles and lithe figure.

After a minute of digging Anne handed Charity a pair of loose pants that were probably capris on the taller woman, but would be more like pants on her, and a flowing top. They would work even if she was a bit curvier than Anne herself.

“Here you go.”

Charity took the pants, making sure to brush her fingers against the other woman’s. She saw the slight shiver go through her and the blush increase on her face, trending towards a mauve now that was just so delightfully cute she almost couldn’t stand it. She set the bundle of clothing down on the bed and tugged her dress slowly up over her head. The fabric was heavy, much heavier than the dresses she had worn only a couple years before. Now that she had servants again her taste in dress had started to trend back towards the fanciful, but after years of independence she still wouldn’t buy anything that required more than her corset to be laced for her. She finished pulling it over her head and set it carefully to the side, standing in her corset and petticoats, already feeling lighter for it. 

She turned her back towards Anne. “Unlace me please?”

There was only a slight hesitation before Anne’s fingers were there, untying the knot at the base and working the laces slowly. “You know, Charity, usually things like this come later in a relationship.”

Charity snorted. “I never have been typical in my pick of friends and lovers, why be typical about this?”

“From the way Mr. Barnum tells it he was your only love.”

As a best friend? Of course he was her only best and dearest friend. As a lover? She held in the laugh. “Oh, he’s never been the only one, but he has been the longest.”

“Isn’t that what matters?” Her fingers never stilled and Charity found herself wishing that this was in the future where her corset would come loose and those fingers would be on her skin, heated and delicious.

“In some ways. In others...I admit even my marriage with Phin isn’t a typical one.”

She felt the silence as Anne debated to ask her next question or not. “It seems fairly typical to me.”

“To anyone we don’t want to see how our marriage works, that’s how we want it to seem, normal, ducks in a row, all that.” She shrugged her shoulders gently. “But I don’t feel as if I need to hide that it’s not a normal marriage from you.”

The corset slipped from her ribs and down her hips, enough that she could get it off. Anne’s fingers retracted and the woman stepped back. Charity already missed the warmth of her behind her.

“Charity, I’m not sure what all that really means. I know you love each other. I’ve seen you two talking. How is that not typical?”

She was so used to dancing around what her marriage really was like, that it was second nature. Perhaps she should be clearer. Perhaps she should pull back for now and let Anne puzzle it out some more. It was unclear. And if it was unclear then the best was to answer with a truth, but not the whole truth, nothing that would scare the other woman away.

“We do love each other, as friends, not necessarily as anything more than that.” She pulled off her petticoats and corset quickly and changed into the clothes that Anne had given her before turning around. The look on her face was still confused and Charity frowned. Well, that hadn’t done as much of a trick as she thought it would. 

But still, Anne asked no more questions. “Would you like those tightrope lessons now?”

Charity smiled at her, as brilliant as ever. “Of course!”

The pair moved back downstairs. The day was still young enough that the rest of the circus inhabitants were still passed out from their inebriation from the night before so Charity didn’t worry too much about anyone finding them. That’s just how she wanted it: alone with Anne. 

“So, I suppose the first thing will be letting your feet get used to the feeling of the wire. That’s honestly the most difficult part, is training your body to accept this,” Anne seemed to be avoiding eye contact at this point. Charity held back a pout. 

They reached the wire and Anne climbed atop the wooden block she had set up at the end of one of the posts. She took a breath and steadied herself, stepping out onto the wire. Charity watched the way her foot folded and curled around the tightrope, gripping, muscles working as she held her balance. “For now, let’s just work on getting you used to the wire and your general balance,” she said, making her way across to the other post where she turned effortlessly— again, a clear sign of her progress— before hopping back down to the ground. 

“Would you like to try it out?”

Charity nodded, joining Anne at the end of the wire. “Will you help keep me steady? I don’t think I could even stand on the stool without falling yet,” she joked lightly.

Anne hesitated for just a moment before extending her hand for the blonde to take. Charity felt small shockwaves shoot through her fingers and into her abdomen as she took the offered appendage. She shuddered, trying not to make the effect obvious, and allowed Anne to help her up onto the starting box.

“Good, now,” the woman said from her place on the ground, “put your food on the wire and move it around until it feels the most stable, and then gradually put weight on it. You should feel your muscles start to move around it. If it starts to hurt, let up and give it a rest, then try again.”

Charity nodded again. “You’ll be holding me though, right? I’m certain I’ll fall if you let go.” As much as she loved the idea of Anne holding her for ulterior reasons, she really was sure she’d hurt herself if she didn’t have someone there to steady her.

Anne still hadn’t made eye contact with her but she bobbed her head in agreement, “I’ve got you, don’t you worry.”

Charity stepped out slowly onto the wire. It didn’t really hurt so much until all of her weight was on one foot. She took in a breath and leaned back again, gripping Anne’s hand a bit more than necessary.

“I told you,” Anne said, laughing lightly. “It hurts. I had to start in a few minute increments and I already had fairly tough feet from landing on them all the time. It takes a lot of stability in your muscles to always stick a landing. Try again though, you get used to it somewhat, then you can start trying to get your balance.”

Charity nodded and stepped out again, ready for the feeling of the pain this time. She gasped, but it settled quickly. She carefully swung out her foot, trying to take the next step, but she almost immediately had to lean on Anne not to fall over. 

“Easy, foot back on the box.” She felt Anne’s other hand guiding her foot back onto the wood. She sighed and stepped back, almost groaning at the release of tension in her foot. How in the world did anyone do it even with a build up of tolerance. Childbirth had been worse, by far, but that wasn’t saying much either.

“Thank you,” Charity said, flexing her foot to get rid of lingering aches. “I definitely would have just fallen flat on my face.”

“Well, to be fair, my first time didn’t go so much better than that and there was no one to hold me up. You’ve already seen me fall. It was about that graceful.”

Charity laughed. “I thought your fall was cute.”

“I’m sure you falling flat on your face would be cute to me too.”

Charity stuck her tongue out at her and watched as Anne turned a deeper shade of red. Well. Wasn’t that interesting. 

“So why don’t we try again. I still won’t let you fall, no matter how cute it might be.”

Charity squeezed Anne’s hand before trying to step out on the wire again. She got her foot out on the wire and then carefully lifted her supporting foot. She balanced on the foot on the wire for a few seconds before she swung her other foot slowly and carefully out on the wire. She wobbled a bit, but this time she managed to set it in front of her. She started to shift her weight forward again, but two feet on the wire and not one on the box was apparently not a good combination. She leaned onto Anne’s hand again, but she was too far gone for that. She was going down. There was no avoiding it.

She felt herself tip in slow motion, saw the ground coming towards her as if it would take a year to fall. But then before she could reach the ground there were arms around her waist, catching her, holding her up for long enough that she got her feet under her. Charity felt herself almost swoon. Just how strong was Anne if she could catch her and hold her now?

“Well, Mrs. Barnum, I’ve had women fall for me before, but this is the first time it's been literal.”

Charity looked up and Anne was so close. Her face was just inches away. She could kiss her without moving very far at all. She wanted to. She very much wanted to. But she held back. Anne hadn’t understood what she had meant about her marriage with Phin. She didn’t want her to feel like the other woman. 

“Well, how many of those falling women did you catch?” she asked instead, feeling more than a little breathless at Anne’s proximity, but not pulling back to solve her problem catching her breath.

“A few. Hard to keep hold of them when we had to move around so much.”

“And if I wanted you to hold on, could you? Now that you’re more settled?”

“I think I might li--” Anne cut herself off with a panicked look. She dropped her arms from around Charity’s waist after pausing for just a moment to make sure she was firmly on the ground. “I think, I think I should go. But that wasn’t bad for your first time. You should keep practicing. Maybe by the time we get back from England you’ll be showing me tricks. But yeah I’m--” She cut herself off and practically ran from the room.

“Wait, Anne!” Damn it all to hell. She would spill all of her secrets if she needed to and Phin’s too, but she knew the other woman was about to say that she was interested in her for more than a bit of a fling.

Anne, however, did not wait. Charity debated on going after her, but by the time she started forward Anne was gone. She didn’t know what direction she had darted in, and it was a very large building that she was sure the performer knew by heart while she only had cursory knowledge. She cursed out loud. Served her right for not just being open and honest. She would be lucky if she saw Anne again before they got back from England. She was sure that Anne would make sure of that.

She huffed and marched towards Phin’s office. Someone was going to have to help her back into her corset and dress and if it wasn’t Anne, it would have to be him. She was just going to have to try again with Anne after she got back. Catch her unawares and sit her down and explain everything. Then hopefully, they could actually move forward from more than a little touching on a tightrope to something better.

She slammed open Phin’s door. He looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?”

“No. You don’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the queen was, frankly, anticlimactic. Phillip and P.T. had sticks up their rear ends the entire time, Tom said something offensive that got laughed off by literally everyone, and honestly Anne was just really damn cold and uncomfortable having to wear her performance outfit. She felt outrageously underdressed and observed and could feel every man in the room staring her down, whether for her skin color or her scant lack of clothing, she couldn’t be sure, but neither were great options.

Anne didn’t really know how she felt about England. It was beautiful, that much she could admit. The architecture was dazzling and the country itself was enticing enough, but the people were less than thrilling. Especially for a black woman. She was used to dodging comments and sneers, of course. But she felt so much more exposed and vulnerable here for some reason. She honestly couldn’t wait to go home. 

The big bonus to the trip, however, was the  _ much _ needed space it granted her from one Charity Barnum. The woman had recently been fogging every single waking thought she had and she could barely make it ten minutes without losing her senses around her. It was getting exhausting. After their most recent interaction, she needed a break, some air. She needed time to think without a pretty woman clouding her mind.

“Your Majesty,” the pompous herald announced, drawing the room’s attention. “Miss Jenny Lind.” If Anne thought she was getting a break from pretty women clouding her mind, she was most certainly mistaken.

A woman with fiery red hair entered the room. She floated forward in a white dress with diamond embellishments that probably cost more than Anne had ever made in her lifetime of working. It dipped low enough to show off just a hint of cleavage. Her hair was styled to the side in a messy side bun that still managed to be elegant. Anne had no idea how she pulled it off. But the real heart stopper was her face. She felt her heart pick up at the strong jaw line, deep red lips, a straight nose and the most beautiful blue eyes Anne had ever seen. It was the eyes that truly got her, sparkling and intelligent and just a little bit sneaky. Oh, those were eyes she could get used to staring into.

Anne barely registered a woman nearby whispering, “She is luminous.” The woman was absolutely right. Jenny Lind was the very definition of luminous if she’d ever seen it. She commanded respect and attention from everyone in the vicinity, Anne included. 

“You’re staring,” W.D. muttered in a hushed tone in her ear, causing her to jump a bit. She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. 

“I’m not, leave me be,” she said, folding her arms tighter across her chest and turning her back to him. She heard him snicker quietly behind her. 

When she looked back to the newcomer in the room she felt her heart jolt. Phineas and Philip stood across from her and the three seemed deep in conversation. P.T. had his persuasion smile on and Phillip…well, Phillip just looked uncomfortable, as he always did during business matters. She watched a few more moments until the trio seemed to come to some sort of agreement that ended in bows and gleeful expressions from the two Americans. 

“Fantastic!” She heard Phin say, excitement evident in his tone and in his face. “We’ll work out the details tomorrow, I can’t tell you enough how incredible this is going to be, truly.” Her curiosity was definitely piqued, to say the least. 

She kept staring. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. A hundred other people in this room and she knew she was only going to focus on her. A large part of her felt a little bad. She had left Charity behind after all and there was definitely something there, feelings, emotions, the possibility of more perhaps if only she could figure out how, but this? Oh she was a thousand miles away across an ocean. A little bit of looking and flirting couldn’t hurt. It could clear her head even. Anne often found that having a distraction helped her really decide what she wanted to do when she was faced with a hard choice.

And then blue eyes met hers and she gasped. Jenny Lind was looking at her. There was no mistaking it. She felt those eyes rake over her body in a heated glance. Jenny Lind was checking her out? Now that, she had to be imagining.

Except.

Jenny was turning back to Mr. Barnum and gesturing at the troop of them mostly clustered in a corner where they were easy to stare at but not so easy to approach and single out. And he nodded enthusiastically before holding out his arm. Jenny took it as Mr. Barnum led her across the room, directly towards them. Oh. Oh no. Jenny Lind was coming over.

“Ms. Lind, this is my famous circus troupe. Guys, this is Jenny Lind.” Mr. Barnum was smiling, eyes already looking like he saw Jenny as his next cash cow, though Anne had no idea why.

“It’s wonderful to meet you all. I’d love to hear more about all of your acts.” She looked around at everyone with a smile, but then her eyes found Anne they lingered and Anne could practically feel the hunger emanating from her. Oh holy hell she was going to get eaten alive by this woman if she didn’t somehow disappear from this room. Because with a look like that, a little looking and some flirting was not going to be the end of it. But this would be the only time she would see Jenny Lind. Flirting and looking was all it could be. That brought her some measure of relief.

All of the rest of the gang chimed in about their acts, clearly wanting to impress the woman. She listened politely and nodded at the right points, even a suggestion or comment here and there. Anne felt the anticipation sky rocket as suddenly she and W.D. were the last ones left.

“And you?” Jenny looked at W.D. but Anne spoke up instead

“We’re trapeze artists, and I’ll soon be a tightrope walker after a bit more practice.” She lifted her chin just a little and tried to smirk, but she had no idea if she was successful or looked more like a deer in the sights of a gun.

“A trapeze and tightrope. A bit of a daredevil then, aren’t you?” Jenny arched an elegant eyebrow. 

“It’s only risky if you don’t know what you’re doing. Practice makes perfect.”

Jenny took a small step toward her, smirk firmly plastered on her face and Anne had this sudden desire to kiss it right off of her. “There are a great many things that practice makes perfect, but I don’t think falling to your death is one of them.”

“Neither W.D., nor I, are dead, so I think we’ve accomplished not practicing that. That’s why we use nets when we’re practicing. It’s almost fun to fall.”

“And do you fall often?” Another step closer. Those blue eyes were so close now and Anne felt like she was trapped in their gravity.

“Not since I was young. Now it’s only for new, big things.” She felt her words getting quieter as she went on. Too close. Too much. She had Charity to think of. But Lord above, was Jenny Lind making it hard.

“I see.” Another step closer, another breath lost for Anne. Every breath she  _ did _ take flooded her senses with floral scent. Not too overpowering, slight and pretty and feminine yet distinct. Gardenias, maybe, with a hint of citrus? Whatever it was, it was perfectly Jenny. “And those big things?”

“Triple flips, double twists, jumping right back from W.D. to my bar after only one pass. The things that take a bit of calibrating your momentum before you can get them right every time.”

“And are you good at calibrating momentum?”

Anne lifted herself up. There was no way this woman wasn’t flirting. And if she was going to flirt so blatantly in the court of the Queen herself, then Anne was going to give as good as she got, damn it. “I know when to speed up and I know when to slow down, if that’s what you're asking. You just have to work with your partner to know what is needed and when.”

Jenny looked taken aback for half a second before she stepped forward, most definitely in Anne’s personal space now. Anne braced herself. Whatever was going to come out of those lips next was probably going to kill her just from the sheer amount of attraction it was going to generate.

-

Jenny stepped forward yet again, knowing that the woman was interested. She’d felt eyes on her as soon as she walked in. And then that feeling had never left even as the next person had been announced into the court. Finding out the eyes belonged to this magnificent fae of a woman had been pleasing, to say the least. Having her flirting returned upon meeting her had been heavenly. But oh, if this woman wanted to flirt with her like that, then she was going to leave this woman desperate for more.

“Well, good communication is everything, I suppose. I do prefer to be quite vocal myself.” She shot her just the barest wink. Anne flushed a deep, deep red that was so pretty Jenny almost wanted to touch her face, feel the warmth. Her hands were a little chill. Buckingham Palace was never warm, even in the summer months, something about the stone halls just made it so drafty. She imagined that everything other than Anne’s blushing cheeks had to be cold. 

It took a few seconds before Anne had a come back for that one and Jenny delighted in the way she was rendered speechless. “I’m sure your partners appreciate hearing your voice. I would love your…” she paused, as if looking for the right words, “constructive criticism, if we ever had the pleasure to work together.”

Jenny almost took a step back. Well. That was bold for court. A fine line to walk now, to go forward or pull back? “I’m sure if we put our heads together we might find a way to put our acts together.”

Anne visibly shivered. Jenny let her eyes coast up and down the woman’s body again. If only she had a shawl to offer the girl, she would.

“Cold, dear?” She asked instead. She left off the “I could warm you up,” that was a bridge too far, but she was sure that Anne got the message as the blush on her cheeks brightened again.

“This uniform isn’t exactly made for warmth. It’s made for mobility and to look flashy.” Anne shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing the skin trying to generate some warmth.

“No, I should say not.” Jenny cast another hungry glance across Anne’s figure as she spoke. “But it’s wholly suited to you.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled both women out of their trances. Right, they were still surrounded by people. Only then did Jenny realize just how close she had moved into the younger woman’s space. She kept her face neutral as she smiled wickedly and stepped back a touch.

“I’m afraid I must be on my way for now. People to meet, and such, you know,” she said, her tone no longer dragging in the depths of seduction like it had been moments ago. “It was lovely meeting you all, I look forward to seeing you again in the future.” She turned to Anne with a purposeful glint in her eye. “Especially you, Miss…” she trailed off expectantly.

“Wheeler,” Anne supplied. “Anne Wheeler.” Though her expression remained passive, almost stoic, Jenny could see chills across her arms and a barely noticeable twitch in her fingertips. She seemed to be almost holding her breath.

“Miss Wheeler. Well, I do hope we can speak again soon. Maybe even collaborate on an… act… in the future,” she let her smirk deepen. Anne visibly gulped. Jenny felt herself internally swelling with pride. She still most assuredly had her charms. And if this deal with Mr. Barnum worked out, she would have an opportunity to exhibit those charms to the tenth degree in America. She felt a little flame lick at her insides in anticipation at the thought. Anne Wheeler, vocal with her. She bit the inside of her lips. Wonderful.

\--

Jenny returned to her rooms later that night and sighed, sitting down on the edge of a very soft bed. She had been away from home for a very long time. She wasn’t even sure where home was anymore. Sweden was her home country, but living there with her mother...it had never felt like home. Still, she couldn’t help but long for a place that felt like home again. But that wasn’t going to happen any time in the near future with her deal with Mr. Barnum. She had never been to America, but from all she had ever heard of it, it wouldn’t be her home. Unless…

But that was putting the cart before the horse in the largest way.

She pushed herself from the bed and over to the closet where she had hung the clothing she would need for this particular stop on her itinerary. The rest laid packed in trunks that traveled with her between venues stashed in a discreet corner of one of the sitting rooms in the suite. She opened the wooden door and started to pull out a dress for the next morning and stopped. Her favorite shawl was there hanging for those cold, misty England days. She smiled and reached out for it, feeling the soft wool under her fingers. This shade of blue would look lovely on Anne. And she had been so cold the day before. She had a thousand shawls, she could send the woman any one of them, but she took this one off the hanger and set it around her shoulders. She picked out the dress she wanted and set it to the side then closed the closet.

Her feet brought her to the desk in her room, her stationary already laid out. Mr. Barnum and his troupe were staying a few streets over in a less prestigious but still reputable enough hotel. She had agreed to meet him there the next day to hammer out the particulars of the performance in New York. The rough terms that they already had discussed sounded good enough. She didn’t think the meeting would take too long. But going would mean that perhaps she could have her shawl delivered to Anne. Sending it up with a bellhop would be easier than having a courier deliver it. She knew the troupe was supposed to depart England the next afternoon. A bellhop would get it to her much before they left, a courier had no such guarantee. Even better if she could find one of the troupe to deliver it for her.

But if she was going to send it and not give it Anne in person she would have to send a note. She picked up her fountain pen and drew up the ink into the well and thought for a second before smiling and writing a quick line. While the ink dried she went to the parlour and flipped the switch to summon a bellhop. She needed to wrap the shawl somehow and packing supplies were not something she traveled with.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Jenny opened it to find a uniformed man looking at her expectantly. 

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I need a box that would fit a shawl, brown package paper, and a…” she thought for a minute. Anne had been rather unable to look away from her eyes, “blue length of ribbon please.”

“Of course ma’am, I’ll have that right up.”

She smiled to herself. She wouldn’t be in America for another week after the troupe got back, but this would keep Anne nice and warm and waiting for her, she was sure.

\--

The next morning she entered the hotel the performers were staying at and looked around. Mr. Barnum had reserved one of the meeting rooms, but she wanted to catch a bellhop first before she did that. She didn’t see one immediately walking around but that would be fixed by walking to the desk easily enough. She moved a few steps forward before she caught sight of one of the troupe. And who she saw was Anne’s performance partner. Perfect.

She made a beeline for the man and stopped in front of him, clearing her throat delicately to get his attention. He looked up at her, on guard as if he was expecting to have to fight, but then relaxed a bit on seeing her.

“Ah, Ms. Lind, good to see you again.” His eyes were still suspicious, but it didn’t seem to affect his manners.

“Pleasure, as always. I hope your trip home will be pleasant.”

He turned a little green around the gills. “I’ll be in my bunk for most of it. Ships and I don’t particularly agree.”

“They do take some getting used to.” She smiled at him. “The best thing for it, actually, is staying on deck and looking out at the horizon. Lying down works, but I find you get your sea legs faster staying on deck and it doesn’t bother you so much the rest of your trip.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He looked her over, eyes hesitating on the package for a minute before moving on. “Do you need anything else, Ms. Lind, I was just about to go make sure Anne’s awake. English mornings have her slow to wake up.”

“Actually, that’s perfect.” She presented him with the package. “I know Anne was cold at the palace. I thought this might help with that.”

He took the package like it would explode. His eyes looked back up at her and the suspicion had increased. “Ms. Lind, I hope you don’t mind my asking, but I certainly didn’t miss the undercurrent in your conversation yesterday, and with you coming back to the US, well, you’ll understand if I ask you what exactly your intentions are with my sister. There’s a hell of a lot of power you have that she doesn’t and I don’t want to see her hurt or worse.”

She took half a step back, frowning. Anne was his sister, well, that was news. She’d met her fair share of protective family members, usually after the fact, claiming that she’d broken their sister/cousin/daughter/friend’s heart, which wasn’t always the case, sometimes it was her with her heart broken, but. This was different, the beforehand talk. She wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“Whatever my intentions, I don’t mean her harm, not physically, anyway. I hope not for heartbreak, either, but I can never guarantee that. I’m not sure anyone can, frankly.” 

“But you are interested.” It wasn’t a question.

She answered anyway. “I am. She seems like a magnificent woman and I’d like to get to know her more.”

He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “Fine. I’ll take this to her then. But if you do hurt her, circus folk stick together.”

She nodded. “I understand.”

He nodded. “Good.” And then he turned and walked back into the hotel and disappeared up the stairs.

Well. That could have gone better. But it also could have gone worse. At least she was fairly sure her package would find its destination. That would have to do. She turned and made her way towards the meeting room to finalize the arrangements with Mr. Barnum. If there was anything that was clear from that interaction, it was that she had to get to America, one way or another, for Anne Wheeler. 

  
  


\--

Anne awoke on their final morning in England to a chilly feeling in the air and the smell of rain outside her window. She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. As much as she had enjoyed their time here, getting to see parts of the world she thought she’d never venture to, meeting the Queen, meeting Jenny Lind, she was beyond ready to go home. Her mind stopped on thoughts of the spirited red-head.

No one had ever flirted so blatantly with her before. Especially not a woman-- especially not a  _ white  _ woman. She wasn’t sure if it was cultural or a power trip or if Jenny just simply didn’t care, but there was something about the feeling she got when the woman showered her with attention publicly, not ashamed to show her attraction no matter who was there to witness it… she just couldn’t shake the warmth that settled in her chest.

No matter, Jenny was part of England that she had made peace with leaving behind, no matter how enticing the thought of being with her might be. Besides, she had another alluring and beautiful woman to get home to. A small smile stretched across her face as Charity Barnum popped into her mind. She honestly couldn’t wait to get back and see her again.

A small part of her (maybe bigger than she’d like to admit) wished she could just have it all; bring Jenny back to America with her and run away with both of them to some unspecified location where no one would ever find them. She shook her head and rose from her bed. Thoughts like that would get her into trouble if she wasn’t careful.

“Anne?” A knock came from outside the door to her small room at the hotel they were staying at. She recognized the voice immediately as that of her brother.

“Come in,” she said through a yawn, wrapping herself in her old gray overcoat and resisting the urge to let her teeth chatter as she shed her quilt and blankets.

W.D. walked in through the battered wooden door, warm smile on his face as always. “Morning,” he said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“Morning,” she returned, tugging her boots on and lacing them up before making her way to the dresser to begin brushing her hair.

“Sleep well?”

“Mmm,” Anne mumbled, pulling the brush through her curls.

“Barnum wants us all at the docks in an hour. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to sleep through the departure,” W.D. joked, smirking at her.

“Very funny,” she said, stuffing the brush into her bag at the foot of the bed.

Her brother was quiet for a moment, eyes on the floor, pondering.

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “Out with it, D.”

“What was that with Jenny Lind last night?” He asked immediately, not holding back.

Anne faltered, fumbling the clasp on her bag. She kept her back to him, knowing her face was redder than Jenny’s hair at the mention of the singer’s name. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Anne,” W.D. said, disbelief dripping from his voice. She didn’t have to see his face to know it matched his tone.

“It was nothing,” she said defensively. “And it’s going to stay nothing. And that  _ nothing _ is going to stay right here in England.”

She still didn’t look at him but felt him shift behind her in the doorway.

“It didn’t seem like nothing. You two were practically on top of each other back there.”

Anne shivered at the thought, unable to shove away the mental image of herself and Jenny Lind  _ actually _ on top of one another. “It’s nothing, W.D. so leave it alone.”

He was silent for a moment more before sighing. “Fine then. But your so-called ‘nothing’ left a package for you. I’ve left it on your dresser when you decide to stop pretending to pack your bag to avoid looking at me. Oh, and your nothing? Isn’t staying in England. She made some deal with Barnum to come to the states. He told me about it passing through the lobby. I’ll see you in an hour.”

Anne’s eyes flew wide at his words. She felt her heart hammer violently against her chest and swore she could feel her pulse all the way down to her toes at that moment. She waited until she heard the resounding  _ click _ of the door being shut before twirling on the heel of her boot and practically levitating to the dresser. Sure enough, there was a wrapped package perched atop the piece of furniture waiting for her. It was wrapped neatly in brown paper with a brilliant blue ribbon holding it together. The color was almost identical to Jenny’s captivating eyes.

She ran her fingers over the satin of the ribbon, almost too pretty to remove, she thought, before tugging on the end of the bow to loosen it. She laid the material on the dresser and moved to sit on her bed, still disheveled from sleep. She unfolded the paper wrapping and set it aside, gingerly removing the lid of the box and gasped lightly when she examined the contents. 

Inside was what had to be the most beautiful woolen shawl Anne had ever laid her eyes on. She brushed her fingertips along the deceivably soft garment, jaw slack in awe. She lifted it out of the package and her senses were assaulted with the smell of gardenias and orange blossom.  _ Jenny. _ She closed her eyes, bringing the shawl to her nose and breathing her in. Her mind flashed to blue eyes and red hair and smirks. She smiled and sighed. Her eyes landed on something at the bottom of the box, however. She took out a small piece of parchment, unfolding it and reading the words scrawled in elegant script.

_ “To keep you warm when I am unable to do so myself. See you soon. -J.” _

Anne read the note at least ten times, probably more, as she sat in sheer shock on the hotel bed. She had to be dreaming. No way in reality would Jenny send her a shawl so beautiful-- her  _ personal _ shawl, at that-- with note so blatantly flirtatious that anyone could have read and-

Oh. Okay, so maybe W.D. had a point.

She sighed and wrapped the shawl tightly around her shoulders, breathing in the sweet scent of Jenny Lind that engulfed her. Oh, she was in trouble if Jenny was coming to America. This was supposed to just be a throw away flirtation. What in the world was she going to do now? Run away? She frowned and shook the idea from her mind as she continued packing her things, warmer now than she had been moments ago, in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Charity fidgeted with her hair in the reflection of the circus door for the twentieth time. The troupe should be arriving any second. It felt like ages since they left for England. She was itching to see her best friend again just as their girls were dying to see their father. But just as much, if not more, she was anxiously awaiting the return of her tightrope walker.

She hadn’t realized just how much she was going to miss Anne until she was gone for an entire month and then some. The circus was empty, haunting almost, when she went every day to practice. She’d found the balance pole she saw Anne use once and had since made significant progress. She could now walk the length of the rope and back without the pole’s help. She couldn’t wait to show Anne.

She hoped with all that she had that the woman wouldn’t avoid her. She spent the last of her time before the trip dodging Charity like the plague and it was verging on physically painful to endure. She hoped that whatever internal conflict Anne had been caught in before the voyage was resolved and they could move forward freely.

Her musing was interrupted by the door swinging open and chatter filling the halls as the motley crew poured through the entrance. Her heart swelled, hammering against her chest as she scoured the group for Anne. She caught a flash of brunette curls and grinned as Anne came into view. She began to move through the crowd toward her when she was scooped up by Phineas in a soul-crushing embrace. He spun her around laughing.

“Hello there, Mrs. Barnum,” he said gleefully. 

“Hello, dear,” she replied with a smile, returning the hug. She couldn’t help peering over his shoulder, however, trying to keep eyes on Anne as she moved through the building. She noticed an unfamiliar blue shawl tied around her shoulders and frowned. It looked beautiful on her, the color complimented her hair and complexion perfectly, but something struck her as odd about it. The garment looked very expensive and, quite frankly, out of Anne’s budget. Where had that come from?

“Oh, what a sight for sore eyes you are,” Phin said, putting her back down on solid ground. Noticing her attention was elsewhere, he followed her gaze before realizing where her mind was and stepping in her line of sight. “Come with me a moment, why don’t you?”

“Of course, love, but can I-”

“Come, come, I have so much to tell you!” He cut her off, wrapping his arm tightly around her and steering her toward the back stairs to his office. He lowered his voice and said only to her, “Later. Let her be for now.”

Charity pouted but did as she was told, following Phineas up the stairs and into the office. Once the door was securely closed behind them, she turned and sat on the edge of his desk.

“Well,” she said, brow raised expectantly. “How was it? How did it go?”

“It was incredible, Charity,” he raved excitedly. “The Queen was amazing and she loved us, truly. The country was beautiful. But that’s not the best part.”

“Oh?”

“I found someone.” His grin turned mischievous.

“What do you mean, found someone?” Charity narrowed her eyes skeptically.

“A singer by the name of Jenny Lind. She’s the most famous singer in all of Europe. Philip says she’s sold out La Scala a dozen times.”

“And how are you connected to this Jenny Lind, exactly?” Charity had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“I’ve convinced her to do a show in New York.” There it was. “She’ll be here in a week.”

“I see. Is she going to be part of the circus or a separate performance?”

“She’ll be doing her own show. I’m going to the theater this afternoon to book it. Oh, Charity, you’re going to love her. She’s radiant, captivating!”

“Radiant, huh?”

“Very.”

She squinted at him, picking up on the unspoken hints in his tone and expression. “Phineas… did you bring a woman back from England… for me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mrs. Barnum,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.  _ Ass.  _ She’d have to thank him later if this Jenny Lind was as alluring as he made her out to be, though. Now, about Anne…

“Is Anne all right?” She asked, trying (and most certainly failing) to keep her voice passive.

“She’s fine. Give her some time, though, to get settled back in, before you go to her,” he said. Something in his tone made her uneasy. “I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

“Phineas Taylor Barnum, what aren’t you telling me?” She glared at him in the same way that got her everything she had wanted in their friendship so far. He looked cowed just like normal.

“The trip was just a little rough on her, that’s all. England is a more refined land, but...they have a lot of the same issues as here, I guess. Maybe worse, considering the colonies.”

She felt her anxiety kick in almost immediately. Had someone done something to Anne? Was she hurt? Her breathing increased and her blood began to boil.

“She’s fine, Charity, calm down,” he reassured her, stepping closer. “She just needs some time to decompress.”

Charity still got the feeling he wasn’t being completely forthcoming with her but she let it slide for the time being. “Fine, but Phin, for the record, I know you’re hiding something, and we both know I’ll figure it out eventually. And when I do, don’t be surprised if I come in here to metaphorically throw the book at you if it was something I should have known now.”

He tipped his head in acknowledgment. “You’ve done it before, and we know it’ll happen again.”

“And yet, you never do seem to learn.”

He grinned. “What can I say, I’m incorrigible.”

“That. You most certainly are.” Charity turned and swept from the room. Fine. She would give Anne time to settle in. But she would be back, that was for damned sure. A month was more than enough time to straighten feelings out.

\--

Six days. That’s how long it’d been. Six days since the circus returned from England. Six days since Charity had so much as laid eyes on Anne. Six days and the blonde was driving herself absolutely insane trying to pin Anne in one location and talk to her. Six days.

She may as well just move into the building with everyone else, she was certainly there enough. She found herself camped out in the ticket booth, hovering around the ring, or holed up in Phin’s office more often than not. Her eyes were beginning to sink into their sockets, rings of dark skin appearing beneath them. She was tired and she was stressed and she was ready to explode from not talking to anyone about it. Phin was virtually no help, though he tried his best. Phillip just gave her sad smiles whenever they crossed paths.

There was no hiding that something was worrying her into the ground. Everyone else was too polite to say anything but Charity was sure they’d noticed. The only time she perked up was when she was around her girls. They need not worry themselves with her emotional turmoil, so she put on a brave face for their sakes. However, even that was growing difficult.

It was nearing the end of the sixth day, Jenny would be arriving tomorrow, Phin had traveled about an hour outside of the city to meet with the last of the orchestral musicians, and everyone was bustling around the circus trying to make sure everything was presentable for her arrival, per Phillip’s instruction. Charity was perched alone at the edge of the ring, watching the commotion. She stared dazedly at the ropes tied to a nearby post, images of Anne flying through the air on them flashing through her mind.

“Why do you keep looking for her?” She was dragged from her thoughts by a voice behind her. She turned to meet familiar brown eyes; the same brown eyes as Anne. W.D. looked back at her, his expression unreadable, as he set down two new sandbags behind a support beam. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking back at the ring. 

He joined her on the ledge, lowering himself to sit beside her a foot or two away. “She’s trying to save herself, can’t you see that? She’s trying not to get hurt.”

“Why won’t she talk to me herself?”

“Because she can’t say no to you, Mrs. Barnum. Not anymore.”

The blonde’s brows knitted together, confusion evident on her face. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

The man sighed. “Look, she’s just trying to keep  _ you _ from doing something we’ll all regret. Can’t you just leave her alone?”

She thought for a moment. Silence fell around them, seeping into the dirt at their feet. Anne was hurting, she was stuck in some sort of limbo, and for what? Charity’s fake marriage to Phineas? She took a deep breath.

“Phineas and I are not in love.”

“What?”

“We love each other, yes. But like you and Anne love each other, not like a husband and wife should.” She kept her eyes trained on the ropes. She knew she would have a fun time explaining this slip of the tongue to Phin later but secrets be damned if it fixed this mess with Anne.

“But the two of you are-”

“We got married because I couldn’t fathom marrying a man just as he couldn’t fathom marrying a woman. We married because at least this way we had some semblance of control over the situation and could protect each other in a worst-case scenario. But we aren’t in love and we never have been. Do you understand?” She finally turned and looked at W.D. He seemed to be processing all of the new information. His brow was furrowed and a frown graced his features. 

“So, the way you are with Anne…”

“Is completely genuine. Phineas knows, he supports it. I know it’s hard to understand but I care deeply for your sister, W.D. and all I want is the chance to show her that,” she said with all the sincerity she could muster.

He sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I believe you. I don’t understand it, you’re right about that, but I believe you do care about her. Anyone who didn’t really care would have gone home after the second or third day.”

“I do. I promise, I do.” She cursed her voice as it cracked on the word promise. She paused for a moment. “W.D. you can’t tell anyone what I said. About me and Phin? It’s not exactly common knowledge and… it would ruin us both. It could possibly even put us in danger, put our children in danger, if the wrong people found out.”

“I won’t say anything to anyone, Mrs. Barnum, I assure you, but…”

“But?”

“Just be careful with my sister. She’s tough, she’s the toughest person I’ve ever met other than our mother, but she takes hits harder than you’d think,” he turned his attention to Charity. “I guess what I’m saying is just be certain of what you want before you go to her. She doesn’t need anymore hurt right now and you should know I will come to her defense if I have to.”

She held back a gulp. She knew he was serious about that. Did she know for certain what she wanted? She knew she wanted Anne. But to what extent? Did she want a life with her, forever? Was it too soon to be thinking about that sort of thing? How was she supposed to be certain and direct about what she wanted without simultaneously jumping the gun? Questions and what-if’s reverberated around the inner walls of her skull.

“I understand,” she said, quietly. “Thank you, W.D.”

He nodded wordlessly before rising to his feet.

“Will you tell her I’d like to see her, at least? Tell her I’ve been looking for her?” Charity called after him.

He stopped and gave her a small smile. “I’m sure she knows, but I’ll deliver the message. Have a good day, Mrs. Barnum.” And he disappeared behind the curtain.

\--

Charity went back the next day. She had to. It was a compulsion. She would go back again and again until Anne finally talked to her. Something. Anything. Even if it was to tell Charity to stop. She would respect her wishes but she just needed something other than complete silence. 

She walked into the circus and looked around again. It was cleaner than she’d ever seen it, ready for Jenny Lind’s appearance in an hour or so. But she found no hint of Anne. She ran a hand over her face. She would just… go and change in Phin’s office and practice some on the tightrope. It was better than just standing around waiting for a woman who may or may not ever come down again from the attic. She supposed eventually that would be an answer in and of itself. But what a painful answer. What an unsatisfying end.

She walked up to Phin’s office and changed slowly, having worn a corset that laced in the front so she could undress herself. She changed into a more expensive version of the same workout clothes that Anne had given her over a month before and then she walked down the stairs again, eyes still looking for the other woman. She sighed when she hit the bottom of the stairs without seeing anyone at all. 

But all the same, she went to the practice tightrope and she hoisted herself up on the box on the end and she stepped onto the wire with ease now. She walked the length and turned, smiling. It hadn’t been so long that her progress on the turns didn’t please her still. Then she bent slowly, still trying to recreate that same trick she had seen Anne practicing what seemed like an age ago. Bending down wasn’t a problem anymore, but the quick turn on the balls of her feet was giving her fits. She tried it again, quickly, and actually managed to stay on the wire. She laughed in disbelief. As many times as she had tried that move slowly and carefully and found herself on the floor, she couldn’t believe it. She had actually done it. She stood again and hopped down, afraid that her own joy was going to knock her over if she didn’t jump off right then.

“You really have gotten good,” Anne said from behind her.

Charity whipped around and there the woman was, leaning against one of the support poles for the mezzanine. “Anne,” she breathed, hardly even making a sound.

Anne walked out into the middle of the ring. “Charity. I… I missed you.”

“Then why…” Charity swallowed against the thickness in her throat. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“Because…well, you’re Mrs. Phineas Taylor Barnum. And the first thing I saw you do when I got back was go up to Mr. Barnum’s office and I… I wasn’t going to let myself get hurt like that.”

Charity cursed Phin’s name in her mind. She knew she should’ve gone to Anne the minute she’d returned from England. If she had, the whole thing probably could’ve been avoided. “What changed?”

“W.D. He told me what you said. And then I remembered what you tried to tell me in so many words that last day I taught you tightrope. It all clicked. You’re…you’re like me. I think Mr. Barnum is more than a little in love with Phillip, too. You’re both different. You married each other to save each other. And now if I, if we do this there’s only the chance that I’ll get hurt the normal way. I’m still so scared. But I missed you. I missed you this week. I…” she trailed off and looked at the ground.

Charity made a beeline towards the woman and hugged her. “Thank god. Just. Thank god.” She felt Anne smile against her temple and sighed. The woman smelled fabulous. 

“Maybe we should go talk somewhere more private?”

Charity nodded. “That would probably be best.”

Anne stepped back and took her hand and led her upstairs to her little room in the attic. Anne pulled the curtains back and tied them with a small length of rope, allowing a little window so they could see if someone approached. Anne sat on her bed in front of the open curtain. Charity could see the faint blush climbing her neck and was certain she had a matching shade on her own cheeks. They had been alone together plenty of times before but this was different. They had openly admitted their feelings for each other. This was new.

Charity wandered the room, examining every nook and cranny. The last time she had been here she hadn’t really gotten a chance to look around. She wanted to soak up as much of Anne’s world as she could. She took in the simple bed, the rickety wooden dresser, the old chest in the far corner. She made her way over to it, eying a clouded portrait of a young woman about Anne’s age with a young boy and a baby girl. She assumed it to be W.D. and Anne’s mother but didn’t say anything. She could tell from previous conversations that their mother was a touchy topic to say the least. She leaned against the dresser, on the opposite side of the space from the bed and open curtain, and sought out Anne’s eyes.

“I’m so relieved you’re speaking to me again. I was beginning to think I’d lost you forever. My girls were even commenting on how frazzled I’ve been looking lately. Helen said I looked like I’d been punched in the eyes a few times,” Charity laughed.

Anne met her eyes, studying her face intently. The blonde felt hot under her gaze. “To be quite frank, I don’t think you’d ever really lose me, not forever. And I think you look beautiful. A bit tired, but always beautiful.”

The older woman cleared her throat and looked away, a bashful smile on her face. “Thank you, you’re sweet,” she attempted to change the subject, “How was England? Phineas said it was amazing.”

Something in Anne’s face shifted but she covered it quickly. “It was nice. I wouldn’t necessarily say it was amazing but… there were some amazing aspects, I’ll give it that.” She began fidgeting with the fringe on the blue shawl Charity had seen her wearing when she arrived back, now resting upon her pillow.

“Tell me about it. What was your favorite part?”

The rosy tint in Anne’s cheeks deepened. “Um… I’m not sure. The Queen’s court was an interesting experience, meeting new people.”

“Well, I for one am glad you’re home. I’ve missed you, Anne,” Charity said quietly. Anne brought her eyes to meet the other woman’s. 

“I’m glad I’m home too,” she replied. They stared at each other for a moment before Anne broke eye contact, pulling the shawl into her lap and absentmindedly bringing it to her face. Charity eyed the fabric, still unsure of its origins but deciding to omit that discussion for now. Both women were pulled from their tranquility by a woman’s voice from the opening of the area.

“You know,” she said in a smooth European accent, “when I imagined myself in your bedroom for the first time, this isn’t exactly the scenario I had in mind, but…it’ll do.”

Anne snapped her head to the left, to the opening in the curtains, and Charity watched her eyes nearly triple in size. From her position by the dresser she couldn’t see who was beyond the wall of curtains but whoever it was had the brunette virtually incapacitated.

“J- Jenny?” Anne squeaked, a bit breathless.  _ Jenny?  _ Like, Jenny Lind? Charity was definitely curious now.

“Hello, darling,” the woman said, stepping into the make-shift room and  _ wow _ , Phin had not been joking about her being radiant. She donned a rich mauve dress with a smooth grey coat around her shoulders. Her red waves tumbled over her shoulders. She wasn’t facing Charity but even from her profile she could tell the woman was beyond stunning. She felt her breath catch in her throat. 

“Did you miss me?”


	5. Chapter 5

J- Jenny?” Anne Wheeler’s expression was the most endearing thing Jenny had ever laid eyes on.

“Hello, darling. So, did you miss me?” She couldn’t resist prodding the girl just a bit, even if only verbally. She had to admit, though, her breath had escaped her a touch when she saw Anne again. Her memory and imagination of her had fallen significantly short of how truly dazzling she was in person. Not to mention, when they’d met Anne was in her performance attire complete with a bubblegum pink wig. Seeing her in a casual dress, her rich brunette curls falling untamed around her face had Jenny on a new level of attraction. 

“What… how are you here, in my bedroom, right now?” Anne’s voice hadn’t quite caught up to her yet.

“Well, that much is simple. I’m sure you’re aware of my agreement with Mr. Barnum to perform in New York. And the bedroom bit… well, I’d be lying if I said your whereabouts weren’t my first priority when I hit shore.”

“When did you get in?”

“About twenty minutes ago, I should say?” She eyed the shawl bunched in the younger woman’s lap. “I see my gift found you well. I do hope you like it. It was one of my favorites.” Anne didn’t have to know it was her only favorite.

Someone cleared their throat from the other side of the room and Jenny snapped her head in their direction. Jenny lost all sense of words, it seemed. A woman was leaned up against a dark wooden dresser, her golden blonde hair falling in loose curls around her face. Her pale skin was stained pink across her cheeks, it looked so soft Jenny found herself wanting to touch it. She felt her heart speed up and interest hone in, just like it did with Anne the first time she laid eyes on her.

“Oh,” Jenny said after. “You… aren’t alone. My apologies for interrupting, I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

“It’s quite alright,” the woman spoke. Her voice was sweet and soft with just a touch of a rasp in the undertones. Jenny found it quite lovely. The blonde walked over to her slowly, extending her hand when she drew near enough to touch her. “You must be Ms. Lind.”

“Indeed I am,” the taller woman answered back, taking the offered hand in her grasp. The woman’s hands were as soft as her face looked and Jenny internally swooned. “And who, might I ask, do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

“Charity,” she said with a smile. “Charity Barnum.”

Jenny faltered a bit.  _ Shit. _ Well, this was going to be interesting.

“Oh, how wonderful! I do believe we’re going to be housemates for a time, is that correct?”

Something unreadable flashed across Charity’s face. “Yes, I think that’s right.”

“Well, I look forward to spending some time getting to know you, Mrs. Barnum.”  _ Mrs.  _ Barnum. Damn, that’s right. She was married to P.T. himself. She frowned. Another beautiful woman lost to the terror of men. Ah, well, at least there was still Anne.

Though. She looked subtly between both Charity and Anne who were both blushing rather furiously. Both of them blushing. In Anne’s bedroom. There was something she was missing, she was sure of it.

“Call me Charity, please. If we’re to be sharing a house there’s no need for such formality between us.” She looked down at the floor for half a second, biting her lip, her blush increasing.

She squinted just the slightest bit. Perhaps not all was lost after all. There was a decent way to test this. “Charity,” she purred out the name like it was sweet honeyed wine on her tongue. 

The other woman shivered visibly and tried to take a step back but ended up running right into the dresser she was leaning on. She stumbled. Jenny smirked to herself. Oh no, that was not a reaction of a woman who felt nothing to the romantic attentions of another woman, but just what in the world was the woman thinking, having a husband and obviously flirting with one of his employees right under his nose. That was going to be a recipe for a disaster, even though she understood completely why she would be so interested in Anne.

“Call me Jenny, please, I insist.”

“Jenny,” Charity breathed out like benediction.

Jenny smiled at the woman and took a step back. She looked back at Anne. “Anne, darling, I’ll be around for the next few days while everything is being prepared for my show. I’d like to see you, if you wish it.” Charity was interesting, yes, beautiful as well, but Anne was still compelling and much less complicated. And a little playful competition between rival lovers had always made the game more fun.

“Uh, um.” Her eyes darted to Charity for a long moment. 

Jenny didn’t turn to look to see what their exchange was. If they were too far in together for this to happen, then she was a graceful loser. She never had stood in the way of love, not when it was something she wanted so desperately. True love, not just the adoration of fans that she also capitalized on for a warm bed for a night. If this wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t meant to be.

“I would love that, Jenny,” Anne said finally.

Jenny smiled widely at the girl and heard Charity take in a soft breath beside her. So it wasn’t too late then. Wonderful.

“Excellent. I don’t suppose it will be too hard to find you around here?”

A soft snort from Charity and Jenny wondered what that was all about, but kept her attention on Anne.

“No. It shouldn’t.”

“Then I’ll leave you two to the conversation I so rudely interrupted. Have a good day Anne.” She turned back to Charity again. “And I believe I will see you shortly in what I have no doubt is a lovely home.” She turned, not waiting for their farewells and strode from the little makeshift room. Interesting. Interesting, indeed. Two beautiful women, both attracted to her, both attracted to one another. And what to do about it. She smiled to herself as she went to find Phineas again to escort her to his home.

\-- 

Jenny felt much refreshed after bathing and changing out of her traveling clothes. She was glad that the boat trips to America no longer took six weeks, two was far long enough for her liking. Ships bathrooms, even in first-class left much to be desired and the motion of the sea did not help either. But now that she was clean and rejuvenated, she had a mission. She most assuredly needed to talk to Charity Barnum to satisfy her curiosity on a number of subjects, most notably about her husband and just what he knew. Just a hint of protectiveness had flared within her. For Anne such a game would be much more dangerous, Charity had to know.

She descended the steps onto the main level of the house. She heard Phineas in the parlour, working with Phillip on her show. She peeked her head in for just a second to see them huddled close together over some document, Phineas’s hand on Phillip’s back, very close to his backside. And the other man didn’t seem to mind at all. Suddenly an inkling of an idea sprouted in her mind, but she would need to find Charity to confirm.

She found Charity in a small study across the house, reading by a window, curled up in the window seat and she felt her heart stutter. Oh. Oh my, that was certainly new. But she had a mission to accomplish so she pushed past it.

“Charity, hello.”

Charity jumped just slightly, looking up from her book.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just seeking out your lovely company.”

Charity’s eyes flicked over her, appreciating the new light blue dress that she knew did wonders for her eyes and hair. “No apology needed, I’ve always been a bit jumpy when I’m wholly focused.” She stood from her perch and walked to a group of chairs. “Come, sit.”

Jenny took the invitation easily, sitting directly across from the other woman.

“I take it you found your accommodations acceptable?” She put her book to the side and gave Jenny her full attention.

“More than. It is so wonderful to be truly clean again. Travel just leaves you feeling exhausted and dirty, no matter if you’re a first-class passenger or third.”

Charity laughed. “That it does. I haven’t done all that much of it, and I have loved the places I’ve gone, but I’ve never enjoyed the journey.”

Jenny let her eyes linger suggestively on Charity. “Yes, the destination is always much better than the journey.”

A silence settled between them as Charity blushed that lovely deep pink that she had seen in Anne’s room. And now was as good a time as any to dive in what had brought her here. If she was kicked out of the house, she had more than enough money to find a new room. If Anne lost her job...she didn’t want to think about what could happen.

“Charity, I hope you don’t think this too forward of me, but you and Anne? Are you,” there was really no subtle way to put this, “romantically engaged?”

Charity’s eyes widened and she sputtered. She didn’t manage to get to the denial Jenny was sure she was going for before she spoke again. 

“It’s just that I find myself rather romantically enticed by her. But I didn’t want to step on anything new and budding between the two of you. I sensed that I interrupted something earlier, was I wrong about the undercurrents? If I was, I apologize profusely.”

Charity blinked at her, stunned, for a long moment. “I… there is something, but it is new, too new, really, to even call it a something. I don’t know.”

“And if I were to be interested in Mr. Barnum’s wife as well, under his own roof, what would happen to me?”

Charity stopped breathing for such a long moment that Jenny was almost worried by the time she managed to draw a breath. She reached out for Charity’s hand and gripped it, tracing her thumb along the back of it, hoping it was soothing and wouldn’t send her into hyperventilation. It seemed to actually settle her, for which Jenny was glad.

“Phineas, he isn’t an issue. He knows about Anne and I. He actually told me that he was bringing a woman home from England that I would like. He’s… not inclined to care what woman I bring into my bed.”

“Ah, he and Phillip then, my eyes didn’t deceive me.” She sat up straighter, satisfied with this answer, but she didn’t let go of Charity’s hand.

Charity choked. “I-I”

She waved off the other woman’s stuttering. “I don’t care who he is interested in. I won’t tell. I have my own secrets, most obviously.” She looked at their joined hands. 

Charity relaxed again and shifted her hand to lace their fingers together. “I’m glad.”

They sat for a long moment, just looking at the other. Jenny spent the long moment drinking the other woman in, softer now that she was in her own home and relaxed. Her hair was falling out the bun she had tucked it into, her feet bare on the carpet below. She was so endearing it was hard for her to breathe.

“But I don’t want to hurt Anne. With this. With anything.” Charity started to take her hand back, but Jenny held on.

“I don’t wish to hurt her either. But there is something here. And there is something between you and her and her and I. Perhaps it will lead nowhere, but perhaps we wouldn’t have to choose.”

“Or it could make everything that much harder if we had to choose.” Charity looked away, towards the window. “I don’t care for what the world outside these walls says, I’ve spurned society before, but there is more to lose now for the girls and for Phin. Something like this falling apart could be explosive.”

“What is the sun but one large explosion, contained by its own gravity.” She squeezed Charity’s hand. There was something. Who knew what it was, but she found she meant her words. She wanted to try. Something was different between her and Anne and Charity. She had never believed in love at first sight, but this was close. “If it falls apart, Anne does not seem like an explosive person. I am...something of a firecracker, I admit, but what drama I have brought to light, it is not ever about past partners. The paper's coverage of whatever spats I’m having supposedly with lovers are business dealings gone wrong. And men can handle scrutiny. Not like they truly face consequences. I would never endanger you or the girls, however.”

“We could try, but slowly, Anne is already so skittish and we barely know each other. This could be nothing more than a fluke.” Charity’s eyes were filled with both fear and wonder.

She nodded to that point. “I can go slowly. This is faster than I proceed for romantic ventures, though for...desire based experiences.” She cleared her throat.

“Why Ms. Lind, are you telling me that you’re some sort of loose woman?” Charity laughed.

“No harm in it, when there’s no risk of getting pregnant, but not quite loose, I would say.” She rolled her eyes.

“Then tell me of your adventures across Europe. Let’s get to know each other and then see where this goes.”

Jenny smiled. “I think a good place to start is my first real concert…” she dived into the story, chest warm, and stomach full of butterflies.

\--

Anne didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to feel, what to do. She finally felt like she was getting somewhere with Charity, they were talking, they were opening up to one another, she’d made sense of what was going on with her and P.T., everything was beginning to actually flow the way it was meant to. Then Jenny quite literally waltzed into the middle of it and once again, Anne’s vision and mind became further clouded by pretty women.

She tucked a loose curl into the tangled bun at the back of her head, nodding once at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed and made her way downstairs. It was the day after Jenny arrived and everyone was buzzing to catch a glimpse of her. Anne came to realize that, other than P.T. and Phillip, she was the only one who had really interacted with Jenny in England.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and plopped down heavily onto W.D.'s bed. He was positioned at the foot, tying his boots into place. He stopped and looked at her for a moment before continuing with the task at hand.

“Good morning to you, too,” he said with a grin. “What’s got you so pensive today?”

Anne grabbed an apple off the wobbly table by his bed. “I spoke with… you-know-who last night,” she said, taking a bite out of the crisp fruit.

“Oh? And how did that go?” Her brother turned around, finishing the last knot on his shoes. He leaned his elbows on his knees and watched her, listening intently.

“It went quite well, actually,” she said, not making eye contact.

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah… until Jenny Lind walked in mid-conversation and the two looked as though they were ready to rip each other’s clothes off within seconds of meeting.”

“Oh… wow. Well,” he said, eyes wide and brow raised. “How are you feeling about that?”

“I don’t know,” she replied with a sigh. She stared at nothing in particular, lost in her mind for a moment. “How am I supposed to feel about it? It’s not like I had any sort of claim to either of them. Charity and I were quite literally just beginning to explore whatever we are and Jenny… I didn’t expect her to actually find me again, much less in my bedroom.”

They fell silent for a time, listening to the sounds of the circus around them. Somewhere beyond the curtain into the ring she heard a crash followed by Lettie’s bellowing laugh. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“What would make you happy, Anne?” W.D. asked gently after a moment. The younger Wheeler opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know,” she huffed. “A piece of me wishes I could just have both, which I know is absurd. But half the time I just want to hide in the attic until they’re both gone so I don’t have to choose. If I even have the option to choose anymore, I don’t know. They seemed pretty interested in one another last night and they’re quite literally living together while Jenny is here. It’s all so convoluted and tangled and it’s making my head hurt.” She pressed her fingertips to her temples. 

When she turned her attention back to her brother, he was staring intently in the direction of the curtain. She sat up and glanced curiously to where his gaze was focused and felt a small twist in her abdomen.

Charity and Jenny came waltzing through the curtain, arm in arm. They spoke amicably with their voices lowered. Anne watched with wide eyes and a furrowed brow as Jenny leaned down and whispered something in Charity’s ear, causing the other woman to blush furiously and smile as a smirk spread across the redhead's face.

“Come on, let’s go join the others,” W.D. suggested, touching her elbow lightly and rising to his feet. Anne mindlessly complied as she watched the pair make their way up the stairs to P.T.'s office. She allowed her brother to lead her into the ring with the rest of the troupe but paid no mind to anything else. The group’s chatter and laughter became white noise and she felt as if she were on the verge of leaving her body. She felt confused and a little bit hurt and something else she couldn’t quite place.

The feelings carried over to the next day and the day after that. It was amplified each time she saw Jenny and Charity together, laughing, talking, or just existing with each other. She felt a sickening amount of jealousy brewing in her throat. The only problem was that she couldn’t decide if she wished to be in Charity’s place or Jenny’s-- or in between the two. 

That was a wild thought, wasn’t it? She felt her face heat up and her chest tighten at the mental image. Her palms began to sweat. She shook her head and ran her hands over her face. She needed some air. 

She sighed as she sucked in a hearty gulp of the outside world once she stepped through the grand front doors of the circus. She sank down onto the front steps and leaned against the wall. She was wrapped in Jenny’s shawl because, despite herself, she couldn’t bring herself to pack the thing away. She closed her eyes and buried her nose in it, reveling in the scent of gardenias and orange blossoms that flooded her senses. What was she doing?

“You know, if you missed me that badly, all you needed to do was ask for me,” Jenny’s smooth voice invaded her ears. She snapped her eyes back open and looked up as the woman approached, Charity in tow.

“No, I just… it smells nice, is all,” Anne mumbled, adjusting the shawl around her shoulders.

“Ah, so… you didn’t miss me?” The singer retorted, a mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes. “I certainly missed you…”

Anne felt the heat rising to her cheeks, betraying her as usual. “That’s not what I said, I-”

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Charity scolded Jenny, lightly swatting her on the shoulder. “Hello, Anne.”

“H-Hi, Charity.”

“How are you?” The blonde asked, moving closer to the woman on the stairs.

“I’m well,” she replied quietly, feeling a bit uneasy with both of them there with their full attention on her.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Charity said, a genuine smile on her sweet face. “Do you mind if we join you?” She looked at the younger girl, expression hopeful.

“I don’t see why not,” Anne kept her eyes ahead of her, afraid to look at either of the women. She didn’t need her body turning on her again, especially not after the thoughts that brought her to get some air in the first place.

The pair lowered themselves onto the concrete steps, Charity beside her and Jenny a step below where she could look up at both. Anne felt her heart speed up at their proximity.

“Listen, Anne,” Charity started, “we’ve been thinking.” Oh  _ no _ .

“We’d like you to… spend some time with us,” Jenny continued for her, “Both of us. All three of us, together. Perhaps a day trip upstate, see some sights while I’m here?”

The brunette sat stunned for a moment. All three of them? Alone? Together? For an entire day? Away from the prying eyes of the city? She felt lightheaded. 

“But… why?” Anne stammered. She forced herself to look at her company, brown eyes shifting between the two incredulously.

“We think the three of us would… get along, well, if you understand?” Charity said carefully. 

What? Was she insinuating what it sounded like she was insinuating? The three of them, not just together but…  _ together _ ? Her entire body flushed a brilliant, deep scarlet. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Oh, gosh, what was happening? 

The door behind them flew open and, wow, Anne had never been more grateful for Phillip and P.T.’s inconveniently timed arrival in her entire life. The two men bounded down the steps but stopped when they reached the trio. Phin’s grin was blinding when he saw them.

“Well, if it isn’t three of my absolute favorite ladies,” he said cheerily, flashing each of them his dazzling smile. Anne, for her part, just wanted to disappear; to sink into the stairs and never be seen again. 

Jenny smiled back and nodded, “Phineas, hello darling. Phillip.”

Charity looked downright annoyed, to put it bluntly, though she tried her best to mask it. “Hello dear,” she said rigidly. “So lovely to see you, of course, but your timing is unfortunate. We were actually having a bit of a private discussion, do you think you could possibly--”

“Actually, I need to go find W.D.,” Anne interrupted, anxiety rising. “We’re supposed to be practicing together right about now for the show tonight. Going to be a big one, right Mr. Barnum?” She asked as she rose to her feet, putting some much-needed space between her and Jenny and Charity.

“Right you are, Anne! People are coming in from all over in anticipation of Jenny’s performance this weekend! Our gate is at an all-time high,” he said excitedly.

“Well, I better get to practicing then. It was nice to see you all,” she replied hurriedly, glancing at the enigma of a pair that was currently occupying every square centimeter of her mind. “Have a wonderful rest of your day, everyone.” Charity’s expression fell with disappointment and frustration while Jenny wouldn’t meet her eyes, her face unreadable. 

Anne fled before she let herself do something embarrassing, fleeing back up the stairs and disappearing into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny pushed herself out of bed, groaning. It was still the middle of the night, but she was desperately thirsty. There were no glasses in her room for water. She would have to walk clear to the kitchen. She moaned and wondered if it was worth it. But then her body woke up enough and there were other concerns to deal with. And by the time she stumbled back out into the bedroom, she was awake enough that her thirst might as well be tended to. 

She pushed open the door and padded down the hall and down the stairs. It was difficult to feel her way to where she needed to go. The manor was familiar enough now, but it still wasn’t her home, some place she could navigate blindfolded. It occurred to her that it had been a rather long time since she’d had a place like that. She wondered just how long it would take her to memorize the manor. How long before she had a home again. It already felt like home in some ways… Charity had been more than inviting. She felt herself moving from piqued interest to more rather quickly. Oh, and the girls, the girls. Living with them like this, they were so adorable Jenny thought she might burst. What would it be like to stay and watch them grow? She’d never wanted to be a mother herself, but she could see the draw in something like this, a secondary caretaker perhaps? She wasn’t sure. She just knew that she was falling faster than she ever had for Charity.

If only Anne would come along for the ride it would be perfect.

The kitchen was dark and she felt around in the cabinets for a minute before she found a glass and set it under the tap. After a moment she brought it to her lips and gulped down the water, more thirsty than she thought. She filled the glass up and then turned around and walked carefully back towards her room. The dark plus a mostly full glass of water wasn’t the best of combinations, but it would have to do.

She stopped dead when she reached the hallway where her room as well as the girl’s and Charity’s room were. Charity was in the hall, walking from one of the girl’s rooms to her own room. Jenny kept a grip on her glass, but only just. Charity was in a robe and nothing else from the looks of it. Oh dear  _ god  _ the woman was trying to kill her.

“Charity,” she managed to croak out, “is everything alright?”

Charity spun around, obviously surprised. She gripped her chest, parting the robe just a bit more, allowing Jenny to glimpse smooth, pale skin. She wanted to lick it badly, touch it even more, feel the heat, raise goosebumps, oh what she wanted to do.

“Jenny! What are you doing awake?”

She held up the glass of water. “I got thirsty and there was no glass in my room so I went on a quest.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m glad you found what you needed.” Charity walked a bit closer so they could speak in quieter voices. “Helen just had a nightmare. I was soothing her back to sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary, she has a few nightmares per month. Caroline was much the same when she was her age, she grew out of them. I’m sure Helen will too,” she said in more of a whisper.

But now Charity was within touching range and Jenny found her mouth drier than it had been when she’d woken up. “I’m glad to hear that she’ll be fine,” she managed to say after swallowing more than once.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jenny.” Charity’s eyes sparked and Jenny had a feeling that she knew exactly what was wrong with her. The scent of vanilla and lavender filled her nose and her mind became even fuzzier. Oh, perhaps she was farther gone on this woman than she had thought. The prospect didn’t frighten her, so long as they were on the same page.

She reached out a hand, and traced the edge of Charity’s robe, feeling the other woman shiver under her. There were the goosebumps she’d been so hoping to cause just a minute ago. “I admit, I’m a tad bit overwhelmed. I usually need to prepare myself for such beautiful sights.”

Now it was Charity’s turn to swallow hard. “I think if anyone here should be overwhelmed, it should be me.” She reached a hand up and stopped Jenny’s before it could drift down any further. 

“Perhaps.”

“And it’s not like you look any less ravishing in that lovely nightgown of yours.” Her eyes swept over Jenny leaving untouched trails of fire.

Jenny glanced down at herself, forgetting for a moment what she had on, then smiled. Yes, this would be the gown she’d want Charity to see her in, just above knee length and made mostly of black lace, it was modest enough, really, but…

“It covers more than your current apparel if we’re going for a ‘my horse is bigger than your horse’ competition.” She stepped in closer, smirking. It may be the middle of the night, but this flirting had her wide awake.

“Soon enough it will be modest to you. When you get a glimpse of what’s underneath, any clothes will be modest. And perhaps annoying.”

Jenny felt her nostrils flare as she let out a huff of air. It didn’t help calm her down. If anything on the next breath she smelt more of Charity. “Madame, I think you might be trying to kill me.”

“No, the furthest thing from it. I want you very much alive and ready.”

Jenny forced herself to take a step back. “No. No, I think you’re very, very much trying to kill me.” She ran a hand over her hair, pulling on the braid she put her hair into to sleep, the little sting of pain grounding her more. Things were so tenuous. She really didn’t want to start things without establishing if Anne was in or not. At least not in a sexual manner. She didn’t want things to feel out of balance between the three of them.

“Anne,” Charity breathed.

Jenny nodded. “I would love to continue where this is going, but…”

“I agree. I do.” Her eyes swept up and down Jenny again. “But it is tempting. Especially after the last few days. I feel… more than I have in a long, long time.”

“I feel the same way, but Anne. It would be…”

“It would be.” Charity stepped forward and leaned up just enough to kiss Jenny on the cheek. “Goodnight Jenny.” She turned and made her way back towards her room.

Jenny pressed her hand to the place where Charity had kissed. “Goodnight, Charity.”

\--

Everyone and everything was buzzing with unbridled excitement as Charity approached the theater. Caroline and Helen chattered happily, practically bouncing along with her as they made their way to Phin’s box. The view was honestly incredible. They were close enough that Charity could probably count Jenny’s freckles if she wanted to but high enough that they could see the entire stage. It was perfect.

The blonde scanned her eyes around the room, looking at all of the other boxes and wondering where Phineas had put Anne and the others. She furrowed her brow, unable to find them. Phin appeared on the stage moments later, talking about Jenny and her voice and the show in general. As he neared the end of his spiel, she cast her eyes around the room once more. Where was the rest of the circus? They were going to miss the performance if they didn’t take their seats soon.

Something shiny in the standing room reflected a glint of light and caught her eye. She squinted and felt her chest tighten and anger bubble at what she saw. There was the entire crew, dressed to the nines, standing in the dark out of sight. They looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. She found the sparkling object that had drawn her attention and grew even angrier. It was Anne, in a jaw-dropping shimmering blue gown with a gorgeous sequined butterfly across the bodice. She was perfect. And she was being hidden; by Phineas, no less.

Charity turned back to her girls and placed a hand on Caroline’s shoulder. “Come on, girls,” she instructed, decisively, “come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Helen asked.

“We’re going to stand with the rest of our family,” she said as they made their way down the stairs and back through the throngs of people. By the time they reached the standing room, Phineas had finished his speech and the curtain was rising before them. Caroline and Helen slipped in front of Lettie who placed her hands on their shoulders with a smile whilst Charity sidled up closely beside Anne.

The taller woman turned to look at her with wide brown eyes, glancing around to see who was watching, “What are you doing?”

“I’m standing with the people I care about and want to be with,” Charity replied matter-of-factly.

Before the brunette had a chance to respond, the curtain was completely raised and Jenny stood in the center of the stage. Charity couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her when she saw the woman. She was enchanting, stunning, beyond words. Her brilliant white gown pooled around her, bathing her in an ethereal glow. Her red locks had been twisted up and crafted into an intricate updo. The red on Charity’s cheeks were surely reaching the intensity of Jenny’s lips. Even from the distance the blonde stood at, she could see the sparkle in the singer’s blue eyes. All in all, Jenny looked like something out of a dream. 

The real heart-stopper, however, was when Jenny started to sing. Charity had heard her hum and sing quietly to herself around the house over the past few days but she had never heard her  _ actually _ sing. But, boy, was it glorious. She had never heard anything like it. 

She spared a glance in Anne’s direction and saw her just as entranced as she was herself. The younger woman’s mouth hung open and her eyes were half-closed as she stared at Jenny on the stage in awe. Her expression as she watched the redhead was endearing and made Charity’s heart swell. She decided to take a risk, and slowly began moving her hand toward Anne’s. She noticed the recognition on the latter’s face as soon as she realized what Charity was doing but didn’t pull away. Charity felt a sputtering in her chest when the tips of her stretched out fingers finally made contact with Anne’s who had, miraculously, met her halfway. Contented smiles settled on both of their faces as their fingers interlaced and locked between them.

Charity returned her attention to the stage and saw a look of pride on Jenny’s features as she sang, her eyes having found the pair in the crowd, even in the dark. She sang her heart out and Charity knew every word was directed at herself and Anne and that made her soul sing just as fiercely as Jenny.

By the second verse, Charity felt Anne tense beside her and her grip on Charity’s hand loosened. The blonde turned to see her face, filled with fear, eyes wide and brows furrowed, and followed her gaze. There, seated comfortably in a box ahead of them, sat Charity’s parents. Her father was turned almost completely around in his chair and was staring directly at the pair as he whispered something to her mother. Now, Anne couldn’t have possibly known who they were, but Charity sensed her discomfort and it wasn’t hard to guess the reasoning behind it. Anne tried to pull her hand away as Charity’s mother also turned around to stare at them but Charity simply inhaled deeply and held fast.

The brunette turned to look at her, the defeat in her tone mirroring the concern on her face as she spoke, “You’re committing social suicide, Charity. I’m not worth that. Think of your girls.”

Charity fumed beneath the surface. How dare anyone make Anne Wheeler feel as if she is worth anything less than the world? “I will be fine, my children will be fine, and right now I’m thinking of nobody but you,” she said, her voice even. She moved her eyes back to the stage and saw the question in Jenny’s eyes, no doubt due to their exchange and the distressed look clearly visible on Anne’s features.

Anne looked back to Mr. and Mrs. Hallet in their box. “But-” she began but Charity squeezed her hand and pulled her a step closer, cutting her off.

“But nothing,” Charity said, edging nearer to her mom-voice. “Relax, my dove. Jenny is watching you; listen to what she’s singing to you too.” That got Anne’s attention, however reluctantly, and she turned back to watch the third member of their outrageously complicated triangle. By the time Jenny’s performance wound to an end, both women were once again left staring in awe.

\--

Anne was still experiencing a full-body high as she made her way through the crowd toward the ballroom with the others. Charity had left immediately after the curtain dropped, something about needing to have a “friendly chat” with P.T., though Anne had a feeling it was going to be anything but that, for some reason. She and the rest of the circus made their way happily to the side door of the room where the after-party was being held. Lettie let out a big laugh as they went to open the door.

Suddenly the door cracked open and P.T.'s face appeared in the gap. Anne was near the middle of the throng of bodies but she heard something about “you’ve got a show in an hour” and “who’s going to pay admission if you’re out here for all the world to see” before the door was closed again.

She saw the hurt etched into each of her cohorts’ faces and she felt it too. They had all been shunned their entire lives by everyone until they found their place with each other and being shut out by the man who brought them all together… it was a hurt she had never quite felt before. They stood stunned for a moment before turning to begin their trek back through the crowd. 

Suddenly, Anne heard outraged voices on the other side of the door before it flew back open again to this time reveal Jenny Lind herself, anger evident on her beautiful features. Her brilliant eyes scanned the group until they landed on Anne. The redhead breathed a small, barely noticeable sigh of relief and extended her hand out to the taller girl.

Anne stared at the appendage incredulously for a moment before she felt W.D. nudge her forward from behind. She glared at him before moving to take the offered hand, a blush staining her cheeks and neck as Jenny spoke.

“Please, join us. All of you, I want you here,” she said with unrivaled authority. The rest of the group smiled and moved into the room. Anne trailed behind, her hand in Jenny’s, feeling a flutter of anxiety and a tinge of excitement.

As she entered the space, she caught a glimpse over the woman’s shoulder of Charity, red-faced, scolding P.T. in a corner. She couldn’t hear what the blonde was saying but it couldn’t have been good, judging by the look on Phin’s face and the way Charity jabbed her finger at him before storming away.

The room around them buzzed with whispers of “what are they doing here” and “who let them in”. She shrunk into herself instinctively and was prepared to turn back around when Jenny tightened her grip on her hand and tilted her head, forcing Anne to look at her.

“Is everything all right, darling?” Jenny asked, meeting her eyes with genuine care.

Anne took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the gardenias and orange blossoms that were so distinctly Jenny and so wholly comforting and instantly relaxed. She straightened her spine, pushed her shoulders back, and lifted her chin. If Jenny Lind, of all people, wanted her to not only be at this party but be on her arm, anyone else could damn themselves tonight.

Jenny smiled proudly, reading Anne’s shift in body language and general attitude. “That’s my girl,” she said quietly, just loud enough for Anne to hear beside her.

The pair made their way through the crowded room in the general direction of one thing: Charity. The blonde met them halfway, seemingly overcome with joy and wrapped her arms around both of them. Jenny chuckled and returned the hug while Anne just kind of froze in shock. After hesitating for a brief moment she thought “fuck it” and returned the hug to both.

Charity pulled back, one hand on each of their shoulders, and dragged her eyes over both of them appraisingly. Her gaze brought the color back to Anne’s cheeks but she didn’t shy away from it for once.

“Look at you, both of you,” Charity breathed, nearing the point of swooning as she ogled them. “You both look ravishing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Anne replied immediately, eying Charity from top to bottom. Both of the other women snapped their heads to her, clearly shocked that she’d joined in on the flirting. Neither said anything about it, not wanting to jinx themselves. Well, if she was going the “fuck-it” route she may as well dive headfirst. She turned to Jenny.

“And you,” she said, biting her bottom lip just the slightest bit, “that dress on you may have just changed my opinion on the color yellow. It might be my new favorite.” She paused for dramatic effect, looking Jenny directly in the eye before finishing, “Well… besides blue, of course.”

For the first time ever, Jenny Lind was speechless. Anne felt a swell of pride at the faint pretty pink that flushed her alabaster cheeks. The red-head smirked and turned back to Charity. “Well, it seems darling Anne has come to play tonight, Charity.”

Charity licked her lips, and looked at Anne. Anne felt her heart skip a beat. Oh. Alright then. She didn’t need blood to go to her brain, not if Charity kept looking at her like that.

“Yes, it would appear so. I find myself more than willing to play a game.”

And then both women were smirking at her and Anne felt her knees liquify. Those looks had to be illegal, surely. No one could be held responsible for what they did when faced with two gorgeous women looking like they wanted to eat you alive. But they didn’t have to know that.

“Lucky for me- or maybe you- I’ve never lost this game,” she drawled, casting her eyes through her lashes first at Charity then at Jenny.

“Hmm, you’ve never played against the likes of  _ me _ though, my dear,” Jenny replied in a sultry voice, moving forward and trailing a long finger down the length of Anne’s arm, somehow without drawing the attention of the surrounding crowd, and slipped her hand into Anne’s. “I am quite competitive, I must admit.”

Anne shivered noticeably, cursing her body for betraying her as a wicked grin spread across Jenny’s face. The skin where Jenny had touched felt like flames had just scorched over the surface. Charity simply watched the exchange, practically drooling over the power play. 

“You know what they say, Ms. Lind, black women have to work ten times as hard to get half as much. Do you think you can really keep up with the hustle?”

Jenny sucked in a breath. “I have all the stamina I need, thank you very much. Come with us upstate, and I could show you.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Even Charity turned beet red at that one. Anne, for her part, nearly fell out in the floor. Jenny just seemed overtly satisfied with herself.

“And I’m sure between the two of us, Ms. Wheeler, we won’t be the ones losing our hustle. Two against one does even the odds, does it not?” Charity chimed in. 

Anne’s head started swimming. What was she doing? They were in public, anyone nearby could hear this conversation. Jenny and Charity could honestly survive something like that, metaphorically and literally, but her? If the wrong person heard her talking like that her life and that of her brother, even, could be on the line. She felt anxiety rising in her chest.

“I’m sure you’re quite right, Mrs. Barnum,” she breathed, her mind clearly elsewhere. She caught an ounce of concern inching onto Charity’s face.

“Anne? Are you alright?” Charity reached a hand out gingerly and touched Anne’s elbow. She barely stopped herself from recoiling at the touch. She needed water, a chair, a breath, anything. Her chest tightened and she tore her eyes away from both women.

“Yes, I- I’m just fine. I think I’m going to go find W.D. and have him take me home, actually,” she said, her words rushed. “I’m feeling quite tired and we do have a show in an hour. I should rest now so I don’t fumble a catch or something even more dangerous tonight.”

“Okay, if you’re sure…” Charity trailed off, dragging her hand sweetly down Anne’s arm. Anne smiled at her but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’m sure. I appreciate your concern though, really. I enjoyed myself this evening, thank you both for your time,” she said, her voice taking an air of politeness. She turned to Jenny, carefully pulling their hands apart. “Your performance was phenomenal, Ms. Lind. Truly. You’re incredible.”

And with no further parting words, the tallest of the three slipped back into the crowd, leaving Jenny and Charity staring at each other dumbfounded and confused as she disappeared.

\--

Jenny shook herself, the last of the performance high still running through her system. It had gone better than she had ever imagined. Oh, she had always loved the thrill of the performance. When she was younger that was all the positive attention she really had gotten, but now, oh now. Staring out at the crowd this time, oh this time she had seen hope. Charity with her hand in Anne’s, and the content looks on their faces. There had been that short little blip where she had seen Anne try to pull away, but that had stopped within moments. She wondered why, had seen their lips move, but she had no idea why. She would ask Charity the next time she saw her. Right now she was settling the girls into bed after their exciting night. Jenny felt for Charity having to soothe them down from the chattering frenzy they had been in on the carriage ride back. 

However, she knew she would see Charity tonight. There had been a heat to her gaze all during the party and when they had parted at the foot of the stairs as she escorted the girls up to bed. Jenny was stuck in a state of sweet agony waiting to see where that heated look would go. She desperately had wanted to kiss the woman earlier. If she was being honest with herself she had wanted to kiss the woman since their heated exchange a few days prior. Tonight, though, with adrenaline still pumping through her, that need was magnified tenfold.

She slipped out of her party dress and hung it up neatly. She wanted something more comfortable. She loosened her corset some and picked out one of her softest dresses and pulled it on, sighing at the feel of the material on her skin. Yes, that was better and perhaps what she needed to calm down enough that she wouldn’t pounce on Charity the moment she walked in the room. This and perhaps some whiskey. And Phineas most assuredly stocked the good stuff now that he could afford it.

She slipped down to the den and poured herself a glass and sipped it. It went down easily and she felt the last of the buzz fade away, leaving a pleased feeling and nothing more. She sighed and sank down on a comfy looking couch and sipped idly at her drink. So many things had happened in the past few weeks it was hard to really make sense of everything, but she found she didn’t really have the need to do so. It was all so good so far, why tangle herself into knots trying to figure out how it had happened? She just felt the burn of the whiskey slip down her throat and listened to the night breathe around the mansion and sighed. If all nights ended like this she would be perfectly content.

Then Charity was in the doorway to the den and Jenny perked right back up. “Charity,” she breathed out.

Charity strode across the room and stood over Jenny for a second before pulling the whiskey glass gently from her hand and setting it aside. She pulled Jenny up off the couch and then cupped her face. “I heard you tonight. I heard who the song was truly meant for. I felt it so deeply. With her hand in mine? With you looking like an otherworldly queen that I wanted to worship? Darling, I think I’ve had a religious experience.”

“I was the one singing benedictions, shouldn’t I be the one who had a religious experience?” She grinned but she had a feeling the look didn’t contain the normal edge. She felt so soft in this moment, so whole, it was hard to have an edge, even in a teasing smile.

“Are the priest and the worshipper not having their own separate religious experiences?” Charity cocked an eyebrow.

“It sounds more like you’re making me out to be the golden calf.” Jenny couldn’t help a shiver from going through her. Charity’s thumb had started to make gentle circles on her cheek.

“A man on high who condemns me for loving, condemns Phin for loving, is no real god of mine. I would rather worship someone who loves me. Sing me any benediction you want and I will listen. Sing them to Anne, too, lure her with the golden call. Just...don’t stop.”

Charity surged forward and kissed Jenny, hard. Their noses bumped and their teeth clashed for a second before things suddenly were aligned and they were kissing and there was nothing else in the world. Jenny felt as if her universe had truly started, the heavens filling with stars at an unimaginable pace, coinciding with each subtle movement of Charity’s lips on her own. Her knees felt weak. Her head swam, but she didn’t stop, didn’t pause, didn’t do anything but keep moving with Charity until Charity’s tongue was seeking entrance and she yielded to it willingly.

With the first touch of tongue Jenny snapped back into herself. This was happening, this was real, and by god she was going to kiss this woman right. Her hands came up, one tangling in Charity’s hair, the other caressing her neck and she took control of the kiss, chasing Charity back into her own mouth and tasting her, shivering, letting out a small moan into the kiss. Oh, this woman thought she was the god who should be worshipped, but really it was her. Champagne from the party was a hint on her lips mingling with her own taste and making Jenny feel drunker than a glass of champagne hours ago and half a glass of whiskey should. In that instant it became clear to her that she would do whatever it took for this woman and her heart clenched. She ratcheted the intensity of the kiss up, adding little nips to it and Charity was almost a puddle in her arms. She had never truly felt this way before, never in an instant, never at all, and it made her want to sing to the highest rafters.

But instead she just kept kissing Charity until they had to break away from each other, too breathless to continue, hearts beating rapidly in their chests. Without Jenny to support her, Charity collapsed down on the couch with a soft whoosh. Jenny joined her, not really trusting the structural integrity of her own knees.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Charity breathed out on a ragged gasp. “Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“We should...we should do that again. Perhaps right now.”

Jenny laughed and reached out, taking the other woman’s hand. “I think we have all the time in the world for that. We can afford to catch our breath here.”

“I suppose, but.” Charity’s face shifted into the most adorable pout and now Jenny saw exactly where the girls got it from. And oh, wouldn’t it be so difficult to say no to them now, not that it had been that easy before.

She drew Charity’s hand up to her lips. “An eternity of kisses. An eternity of more. And perhaps, right now, I just want to hold you.”

Charity was against her side in a second, wrapping her arm around her body, still in her party dress, without the fur wrap. Jenny traced the fabric flowers on her side, marveling at the softness of the silk and the softness of Charity’s skin against her own. A thousand nights like this would truly never be enough. How many more could she demand without being greedy? Did she care about being greedy? No. Not really.

They sat in silence for a long moment, enjoying the other's warmth before Jenny remembered her question from earlier. “What was going on when Anne tried to pull away from you? Was she uncomfortable with the hand holding? I thought… at the party, it seemed as if everything was fine.” Was all of that false bravado? Were they really going to miss their shot?

“My parents saw us holding hands. Anne tried to let go to save me from the social disgrace. I didn’t let her. My mother… perhaps she’s redeemable, but my father, he can rot as far as I’m concerned. The things he’s said to Phineas, the things he’s said to me about Phineas, and about me, they’re not forgivable. Let him add more to the pile, it will make no difference to me as long as I am happy.”

Jenny gripped Charity tighter to her. “I’m sorry, darling. I understand, my mother was not a kind woman, and she was all I really had. I’m glad you had Phineas to pull you out of that situation.”

“So am I, more than I think he knows some days. Without him there would be no us. There would be no possibility of us and Anne.” Her hand landed on top of Jenny’s and squeezed. She sighed out a long breath and relaxed fully into Jenny, like a cat in the sun.

“What are we going to do about Anne? She keeps running off just as I think we’re about to have a breakthrough.” Jenny traced the tips of her fingers over Charity’s arm, sending goosebumps over the skin.

“We’ve flirted, we’ve danced around it, we’ve asked her on a roundabout date. I think the only thing we can really do now is sit her down and be completely explicit with what we want, and hope that she comes around. If we’re clear there’s no misunderstanding that she can hide behind. We’ll get our answer, if nothing else, I suppose.”

Jenny huffed out a breath. “That is the most direct course of action, I suppose, but… part of me wants to delay, to show her more of how we feel, to demonstrate we aren’t going anywhere. It’s only been a few weeks, that’s not really a lot of time if she has been let down in the past.”

Charity nodded, her hair tickling against Jenny’s collarbone. “It’s not, but I think the more truthful we are, the better. Trust takes time to build, but it also takes honesty. She hasn’t said no yet, and she keeps coming back to us. I don’t think she wants to say no. I think she just needs time and space to come and go as she pleases and to know exactly what our intentions are while she does.”

Jenny brought her hand up and started to take the pins out of Charity’s hair slowly and carefully until it fell across her chest in soft waves. She ran her fingers through it, smelling vanilla and lavender more intensely now. “You are the smart one, I think.”

Charity laughed softly. “You wouldn’t be where you’re sitting if you weren’t also intelligent, let’s face it.”

Jenny snorted. “Like a woman with a head on her shoulders, do you?”

“I certainly do like the woman whose shoulder I have my head on.” She twisted her head around until she could reach and kissed Jenny. Jenny smiled into the kiss and let words fall away from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Charity strode into Phin’s office and looked at her best friend. He’d motioned her upstairs with a giddy look on his face. She swore if he was about to tell her about some other woman he’d found for her from Iceland or something she had no idea exactly what she was going to do. Other than tell him to stop and that she was more than happy with the two women she had in her life. Perhaps flick a pencil at him for his meddling ways. She would have to see what sort of mood she was in when it happened.

Phin was at his desk, sitting there, legs up like he hadn’t a care in the world. “Hi there!” He sat up straighter like a puppy whose master had just come in the room.

“You called for me?” She was a bit annoyed. She had just been trying to go find Anne. It was clear they needed to talk, but she swore the other woman only manifested when it was convenient for her. If Anne Wheeler’s next act wasn’t the “Disappearing Ghost Lady” she would be damned.

“Yes.” He practically waggled himself out of the chair like an overly excited child.

She waited. She knew there was more than that. She just had to wait him out. He was far too giddy about something to stay quiet for long. He never did stay quiet for long even when he wasn’t giddy. She loved the man like a brother, but when he had a scheme going he never quite knew when to stop babbling. Though, from what she had seen of him and Phillip palling around the Circus, Phillip thought that particular trait was endearing. She was glad he had found a good match for himself finally.

“Well, how is it going?” He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him but walked over to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He wanted the gossip, she really shouldn’t be surprised. She’d had a feeling this was coming sooner or later with her and Jenny constantly together in the house and with him seeing them both and Anne around the circus at rather inopportune moments. “Well, I think you know it’s going well with Jenny. You live at the manor too. I’ve seen you winking at me at breakfast. You aren’t that subtle, Phin. Jenny has seen too. The teasing about that is endless from her.” She snorted and shook her head. Not that she minded the teasing. In fact later, after they went home...well she had plans for Jenny Lind. “As for Anne, it’s been push and pull, but I think it will work out. Again, you should know. You weren’t very far away from us at the party, now were you.”

His cheeks tinted with color and his fidgeting increased another level, all his classical signs of nervous energy. He pulled his feet from the desk and sat up like a normal human, rolling his chair back and forth. “Maybe?” He glanced away from her then back again.

She pounced. “And why did you really call me up here, Phin? If you knew everything was going well, you really didn’t need me to confirm it. You are a brilliant man with ears and eyes of his own.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine, I overheard most of your talking to both Jenny and Anne at the party and I know it’s going well now. Well, I thought it was, confirmation from you didn’t hurt...”

She waited again for him to really get to the point.

He puffed up with pride. “You’ve been happier these past weeks than I’ve ever remembered seeing you. I’m so glad that you’ve found true happiness and I really hope it continues to work out with Anne.” He paused again. “You know, it’s a good thing I was around to introduce you all.”

Charity laughed. Of course this was what her attention seeking husband wanted from her. Validation had been a drug for Phin for as long as she could remember. But in this case, praise wasn’t remiss. He wasn’t wrong and she was truly happy with Jenny and hopefully soon with Anne. “It was fortuitous, yes. I don’t think there would have been any other way for us to meet if not for your crazy schemes. Especially Jenny, Sweden is a rather long way from here.”

Phin smiled. “Definitely true. And Anne and W.D. were in Boston before this, and you’ve never been there in your life.”

She hummed, acknowledging the fact. There truly wouldn’t have been a way, then, except for an insane bout of random happenstance. And if they had just met on the street, there wouldn’t have been anything more than a passing interest in a pretty lady. It could have been more than that, but most likely not. There was always a chance that the universe was always going to bring them together in some way but...while she wanted to believe in that reality, it wasn’t really the most likely situation. No, most likely without Phin…she would be some place that was not worth her imagining. 

“Why, you can say that I’ve gotten you two women for the price of one. Am I the best husband, or am I the best husband?”

She shook her head fondly. “Fine, you are the best husband of all time. No one in my life will ever replace you as the best husband.”

Phin glowed at that compliment for a long minute before his face twisted. “Wait a minute. Of course I’m going to be the best husband. I’m going to be the only husband.”

Charity rose from her perch, smirking. “Of course you are. I’m loyal to my husband after all.” She winked at him and he sputtered. “But perhaps you should pay more attention to the first part of the compliment I paid you instead of the end. No one in my life will ever replace you. You are my best friend. That’s never going to change.”

His blush deepend and he stood and circled the desk to bring her into a hug. She relaxed into his arms and sighed. He had been her safe place for longer than anyone else.

“I’m glad. I don’t know what I would do without you. You certainly are the one who keeps our lives running with some semblance of order.”

She snorted and nodded at that. If Phin ran the house...God she didn’t even want to think about that chaos. “It’s a good thing we have a large house with room for guests then, isn’t it.” She pulled back from the embrace to look at him. “And when exactly will Phillip be over? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve both been acting, like fools in love.”

He nodded and looked away with a sheepish expression. “I’ve been even clumsier than usual because I’ve been staring at him. It’s getting ridiculous, really. I tripped on my boots today walking out the door. Phillip laughed, so I suppose it was worth something.”

Charity looked at him for a long moment and the still too shy blush on his cheeks. “You haven’t told him yet, have you?”

He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. The blush on his cheeks deepened again, reminding her of Anne and Jenny. She had a feeling that if she was actually attracted to men and Phin to women, he would have made almost a perfect match for her. If not perfect, it would have been happy. But she was more than happy with how it was.

“Listen, it’s a complicated situation and I don’t want to push it before it’s time.”

She laughed once and started walking from the room. “Phin, that man is in love with you. Can you really not see it? Do you need your eyes checked? I think you know it. I think you’re just scared. I’ve never seen you scared.”

“Yeah, well!” He huffed and crossed his arms. “So what if I am scared? It’s not like I’m the only one of the five us that is. Things will happen in their own time.”

“Or, you could talk to him and things will happen without so much silence and suffering and tripping over your own feet.”

He scowled and gripped himself tighter. “Well, what are you going to do about Anne, then?”

She shrugged slightly. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? We need to talk to her, Jenny and I, and then we can see where it goes from there.”

“You always have all the answers, don’t you?” He sighed and unfolded his arms, running a hand through his hair. He looked tired and she wished he would just let himself be happy without ruining it with nerves. He had so much bravery. They were standing in the results of that bravery. Though...she could understand that somehow, love took more nerve. 

“No.” She shook her head for emphasis. “I don’t, but I have a decent head on my shoulders, despite my father wanting me to be nothing more than a vapid housewife. And that is the best course of action going forward.” She shrugged. “It’s obvious. Relationships don’t happen without talking.” She looked at him with a soft expression. “It’s hard. It is. But that’s how it has to be.”

He sighed and walked back behind his desk again, looking a little smaller behind the monstrosity of a desk. “I know you’re right, but before I can get the words out, somehow something else comes out of my mouth.”

“You’ll find your words, you always do.”

He slumped down in his chair. “I certainly hope so. It’s been sweet suffering since I first saw him.”

She laughed. “I know the feeling.” Another small silence spread before them. “But hiding from those feelings? It crossed my mind, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to go through with it.” Her hand paused over the doorknob. “But truly, Phineas. I really don’t know where I would be without you. Even if you called a meeting with me just to get praise.” Her body language morphed into that of an overworked parent as a grin broke out on his face. 

“Seen Anne, recently?” Charity asked, the door open now.

He shook his head. “I’ll let you know if I see her anywhere.”

She nodded and walked from the room to conduct her own search.

\--

Charity walked into the circus, arm in arm with Jenny. She hadn’t found Anne the day before, but now with Jenny in tow, they could cover more ground and actually talk to the girl. They needed to lay out their case, needed to let her know that they were there. If they could find out just  _ why _ Anne kept running, that would be best. Then they could really understand and explain why her worries need not worry her. If that wasn’t enough...well then at least they would have somewhat of a more definite answer.

“You check the practice floor and I’ll check her room,” Charity said.

Jenny nodded and unlooped their arms and took a step towards the back of the building when W.D. stepped out of the shadows.

“She’s in her room,” he said.

Charity squinted at the man. “Really?”

He nodded.

“And why tell us when you’ve done the protective big brother speech for the both of us? Shouldn’t you be misdirecting us?” Jenny cocked an eyebrow at him.

W.D. sighed. “Listen, I want her to be happy. She’s confused. She’s not sure who she wants between the two of you, but I’ve heard enough of your whispers to piece together this isn’t an either or situation. So it’s just Anne holding herself back, afraid of getting hurt in the fallout. She does that a lot, holds herself back. I know why. I have a feeling you both know why too, but.” His hand crept up to pull at the hair at the back of his neck. “She needs to make a choice. She’s torturing herself. I don’t want to see her this unhappy. I know you don’t either. If talking to her will help. Then what’s the harm in letting you know where she is?”

Charity stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the arm that was still rather mercilessly pulling at his hair. “Thank you, really. You’re right, we just want her to be happy. And if her choice is to not pursue this with us, we’ll respect it.”

Jenny stepped beside Charity. Charity sighed quietly, feeling the warmth of another body so close to her. Even though it had only been seconds since they stepped apart, her body sang with her nearness. She was truly head over heels for this woman. To be warmed on two sides, though. Her heart ached at the thought.

“Though, I suspect the only reason the choice has dragged out for this long is that she knows what she wants, she wants us, but won’t let herself make the choice. Something has got to spur her into making it, be it us talking to her, or something else.”

W.D. nodded. “Yeah. I know. Good luck.” And then he slipped back towards the practice ring. He turned back to them before slipping out of sight. “If she isn’t in her room, she’s on the roof. It’s where she hid for days when Charity was looking for her after England.”

They looked after the man and Charity huffed out a breath. “I can’t believe I never thought to check the roof. I checked quite literally everywhere else.”

Jenny laughed softly and tucked her arm back through Charity’s again. “Sorry, darling. Weren’t good at hide-and-seek as a child, were you?”

“No.” She bumped her hip in Jenny, but since the other woman was holding on to her arm, it didn’t really do much but pull them both farther to the left. “But to be fair, Phin was small at that point and very, very crafty.”

“Sure, dear.”

She lightly slapped Jenny’s hand. “And you were so good?”

Jenny shrugged. “I didn’t have much occasion to play. I wasn’t allowed to play with many children. I am adept at hiding though.”

Charity read through the lines and pulled Jenny closer to her. “Well, good thing you don’t have to hide now.”

Jenny pulled them to a stop and turned towards Charity. “Yes, it is.” She leaned down to kiss Charity. 

Charity melted into it for just a few seconds before pulling back. Much as she wanted to kiss the bad memories out of the other woman’s head, they were here for a reason. “Come on, another woman doesn’t know it yet, but she’s waiting for us.”

“If I was her, I’d be waiting on tenterhooks. She knows we’ll show up again eventually.”

Charity tilted her head to acknowledge the point, but didn’t say anything, pulling Jenny forward. They found Anne sitting on her bed, looking out of the curtain opening, not really seeing anything until she focused on them.

“Charity, Jenny…” Anne perked up but there was just a tinge of fear in her eyes. Charity would do anything to take that fear out of her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Charity stepped towards the bed and sank down on the end. “We’re here to talk. Not in a bad way,” she hurried to add when the fear in Anne’s eyes intensified. “We just want…want to make sure that you know what we want explicitly so you can make your informed decision. I’ve been vague with you before and I know that caused some issues. I don’t want to repeat that mistake with someone so important.”

Jenny sat down next to her and reached for Anne’s hand. “We know this is unconventional, we know it has its risks if you even have an inkling that you’re reading us wrong. But darling, we would never hurt you, no matter what.”

Anne looked them both over for a second before taking Jenny’s hand tentatively. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, but…” she trailed off.

“Anne, do you think that you need to choose between one of us or the other?” Charity asked.

Anne thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. “I think so. There are some weird undertones here that say I don’t, but I mean, that’s the way it has to be right? Three people can’t just be together.”

“But that’s exactly what we want, Anne, all three of us together as a… couple isn’t the right word, threesome I suppose would work. Jenny and I have come together over the past days and before that we were both  _ very _ interested in you. Why saw no need for one new relationship to preclude the other if everyone was willing to be together.”

Anne looked between the two of them, eyes darting back and forth so fast that Charity thought she must be getting dizzy. “Really? That’s...but what if...I don’t understand. How did you even think that this is a better solution than picking?”

“Well, then no one’s heart gets broken, for one,” Jenny said. She squeezed Anne’s hand. “And not breaking your heart is a good first step to not hurting you.”

“There are...there are so many other things that are more dangerous than a broken heart. I don’t.” Anne took in a shaking breath. 

Charity saw her tensing, as if she was about to run again. Damn it all, this was supposed to cut down on the running. She needed to do something right now, turn this around somehow. Though how she was supposed to do that, she really didn’t know. Still, she spoke. “There are. I’ve faced a great many dangerous things living in the slums with Phin, but when I think back to that time, I don’t think about those things. I think about how happy I was that I was able to be myself, that I was able to love who I loved. And Anne, I think, if you let us, we would love you to the moon and back. We could be so happy. If you would just choose us.”

Anne’s eyes grew wider and her breathing picked up. How in the world had that made everything worse? Oh Charity had to be losing her way with words or something. Every time she opened her mouth around this woman something always seemed to go wrong, something was lost in translation, just  _ something _ . If only she could make things right.

“Charity… there’s just. It’s too much. There are too many things that could go wrong. I can’t.” And then she was up off of the bed and out of the curtains again. 

Charity launched herself off the bed to see where she went, but Anne had already disappeared. She walked back to Anne’s bed and sank down. Talking to Anne had been the most logical thing to do. She knew that she shouldn’t get her hopes up on what the outcome of the talk would be, but sitting here, Anne having run off again, she had to admit to herself that her imagined scenario for this conversation had gone totally differently. She wanted Anne to be relieved by the fact that she didn’t have to choose, she wanted for that to be the last stumbling block removed. She wanted so many things that just hadn’t come to pass. And she honestly felt a little defeated. Was this the final no? Were their dreams crushed?

She leaned against Jenny, slumping as all the energy seemed to drain out of her. “What are we going to do now?”

“Let me talk to her alone. I think maybe I can break through to her. Being a bastard isn’t the same as anything she’s been through, but I think it might give me an edge in relating to her. Outcasts are outcasts, we just differ by degrees.” She shrugged. “You’ve lived a relatively blessed life, not perfect, I know, I do, but to someone like Anne? It was Elysian. If I ask her why she runs, relate it to being a bastard, I might have a better chance of an answer. And if that doesn’t work, perhaps just talking one on one will be enough to bring her stress levels down to a talking level.”

Charity nodded slowly. It was sound enough reasoning. “Go then. I’ll...be here. I think.” If she left Anne’s room now, where her presence lingered, she might break. So she would stay here and she would have hope that Jenny would get to the bottom of all of this and soon they could have everything they wanted.

“I’ll be on the roof then. Wish me luck.” She turned and walked towards what looked to be the door outside.

“Good luck,” Charity sighed. “Please, good luck.”

\--

Anne had resorted to her ultimate hiding spot: the roof. She’d spent several days up there hiding from Charity when she’d arrived back from England and a day or two prior. It was hard to get to and not many people knew the building well enough to get there. She could isolate and think and stew and brood in private, just the way she liked it. She leaned against the two-foot-tall ledge surrounding the roof’s perimeter, staring at the brilliant night sky above her head. The city below had finally wound down for the evening, leaving only stragglers and night owls in the streets.

She sighed and tightened the blue shawl around her shoulders, only a touch frustrated with herself for being seemingly unable to give the garment up. It still smelled like Jenny and for some ungodly reason, even in the midst of everything going on with them, it still managed to comfort her.

Brown curls tickled her cheeks as a cool spring breeze blew through the city. She found herself wishing she could float away on that wind, weightless and without restraint, nothing to keep her in one place. Except, what if she  _ wanted _ something to keep her in Manhattan? Jenny’s enticing cherry red smirk and Charity’s warm, loving gaze flashed through her mind. Her heart quivered and a shudder racked through her body. The entire situation was beginning to verge on painful.

She felt nothing but safe and secure when she was with the other two women. So why did she feel so vulnerable and exposed right now?

“I thought I might find you here,” Jenny mused, coming up beside her. “You’re quite the flighty thing, where else would one find a little bird if not the roof?” She lowered herself to lean against the ledge beside Anne without hesitation. Anne inwardly cringed, knowing she had to be ruining what was probably a horrifically expensive dress in the process.

“How’d you know where I was?” The younger woman asked, bringing her eyes back to the stars. 

“Well, as much as I’d love to play the romantic and say some line about knowing your deepest thoughts, I’m afraid your brother has loose lips,” she smiled at the confession then quirked her head to the side a bit, “though, maybe he just really likes the idea of us together. That might explain his sudden willingness to help us.” She shrugged, “No matter.”

Anne snorted indignantly, “yeah, that sounds about right. W.D. would do anything if he thought it’d play a hand in my happiness. It’s as much a blessing as it is a curse at this point.”

“So…” Jenny said slowly, choosing her next words carefully. “Charity and I, we play a hand in your happiness?”

The brunette was silent for a moment, thinking. She was done trying to mask her feelings by now, there was no fooling anyone (anyone of importance, that is). She was falling fast and hard for Jenny Lind and Charity Barnum and there was no denying that.

“Of course you do, Jenny,” she finally replied with a heavy sigh, pushing a handful of unruly curls from her face.

“Then why keep running? If we make you so happy, why not embrace it? Be happy,” Jenny practically pleaded. She hesitated a moment before reaching a tender hand out and grasping Anne’s fingers in her own, running her thumb over them lightly. Anne stared down at their joined hands for a moment, contemplating. She loved the feeling but feared everything that came with it.

“Because I’m not bulletproof, here!” Anne’s frustration was finally beginning to bubble to the surface. “I’m not a rich, white lady with a name to fall back on. I’m a poor, black girl from Harlem whose only real skill is balancing on a wire and flipping through the air on a rope. I can’t just leave the country at will if things don’t go my way. Do you realize that if the wrong person found out about our situation, my life and the life of my brother could  _ literally  _ be in danger?” She was panting by the end of her rampage. She flushed a bit at her own outburst. Apparently she’d been harboring more feelings than she thought.

“Oh, love,” Jenny whispered, her brow furrowed as she looked Anne up and down. “Come here.” She wrapped an arm around the taller girl’s shoulders, tugging her into her chest. Anne wanted to resist. She wanted to shove her off, tell her she didn’t need her pity or protection, that she could take care of herself. But she couldn’t bring herself to act on those wants. So, instead, she quite literally melted into Jenny’s embrace, leaning into her warmth and inhaling her sweet scent. She instinctively nuzzled her head beneath Jenny’s chin and relaxed almost immediately when the other woman tightened her hold around her torso.

She remained quiet, listening to the subtle sounds of the sleeping city around them. Jenny was the one to break the silence.

“I would protect you to the ends of the earth, Anne Wheeler. I think Charity would as well. We may be rich white ladies, as you put it, and that does come with an excess of privilege, but it’s privilege we’d use for you,” her voice was soft as she spoke into Anne’s hair, twisting her fingers gently into the curls. “We adore you. We keep chasing after you, does that not demonstrate our great need for you? And yet we are willing to wait as long as it takes if you need time. Whatever you need. Whenever you need it. Just say the word.”

“I wish I knew what I needed, really,” Anne said. Her voice felt small, especially for her.

“Well… what do you want? In this moment, don’t think about anything beyond right now. What do you want?”

Anne didn’t have to think about that one.

“You,” she replied easily. She felt Jenny’s breath catch and her heart pound in her chest beneath Anne’s ear. “This. Exactly this, nothing more. Just exist with me, for now.”

“Anything, darling,” the red-head offered just as effortlessly, pulling Anne impossibly closer. “Anything. We can tackle the rest tomorrow, but here, this? This I can give you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny really hadn’t thought that Phineas would get together a national tour with such speed, but the man was industrious when he wanted to be. It didn’t hurt that Phillip was at his side to help with the preparations. Still, she wished that they had been slower. Things were still so up in the air with Anne. They had stabilized some more since their talk on the roof, but it was tentative peace and Anne was still walking a tightrope between yes and no, between happiness and something else. She would rather be here to help the woman realize that they were in this for the true long haul, that they would protect her from anyone who tried to mess with her.

But here they were, on the platform, the train being loaded with all the things they would need for their four month tour. Charity was by her side, arm linked with hers, trying to spend every last moment with her before the train pulled off. Anne, well, she was nowhere to be seen. Jenny hoped that she would show up before they had to leave. She bit the inside of her lip. If she didn’t show up, Jenny would worry about it the entire time she was on tour. 

She turned to Charity. “If she doesn’t come…”

Charity leaned into Jenny and she reveled in the warmth. “She will. It might not be much before the train leaves, but she’ll come to see you off. She cares. And since when are you the one who’s unsure? I thought that was my role in this relationship.” She pushed up and gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek.

“The impending four month trip has put a dent in that self-confidence. Good thing that you are here to pick up the slack. I need to say goodbye to both of my girls.”

“You will, dear heart, you will. And give at least one of us a goodbye kiss to remember.” Charity shivered against Jenny.

Jenny perked up at that. “Oh, that I will,” she purred. “And when I get back, there will be some much more... _ memorable  _ kisses as well.”

“Oh good God, Jenny. Don’t say such things to me. I’m liable to make you miss your train.” Charity fanned herself with her free hand.

“It’s something for us to both look forward to. God knows I’ll have a good time on this trip, your husband will make sure of that, but it won’t be as good as staying here with you. So, we need a reward for lasting for so many days without each other, don’t you think?” She cocked an eyebrow and felt another shiver run through Charity. She felt her spirits lifting slightly the longer this line of conversation went on. Oh the things she would do to this woman when she returned home. She could practically imagine Charity’s breathy moans as she had her head between her thighs now.

She shook herself a bit to clear that thought from her mind. If she went any farther it wasn’t Charity that was going to make her miss the train. Well, it a roundabout way it would, but it would be under her impetus. 

She looked out at the crowd again, perking up when she saw a glimpse of curly hair, but then the crowd parted and she saw another, unfamiliar woman and not Anne. She frowned and turned back to Charity.

“Charity,” she said quietly, the flirtatious edge gone now from her voice, “I know you don’t need any more convincing about this, but you’re staying here. You’ll be around Anne. You’re going to have to be the one to be with her and convince her that we aren’t going to leave her side just because things get hard. I know it will just be you, but if you pull back any at all just because I’m gone, I don’t...I don’t think that will be good for any of us.”

Charity nodded. “I know, I’ve been thinking of that as well. With Phin gone I’ll have more free time. I’ll seek her out as much as possible. She might even get sick of seeing me.”

Jenny laughed and wrapped Charity in a hug, sighing and relaxing as the other woman melted into her. “Believe me when I say that that isn’t possible. You, Charity Barnum, are a gift of a woman I would give anything to spend the rest of my days with. I’m sure Anne feels the same beneath the panic.”

“Jenny, I…” Charity hugged her harder and Jenny had a feeling what the next words were, but neither of them were quite ready to say them yet. Soon. After this tour, perhaps. Maybe a few days after, but she had a feeling she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself from saying those words for much longer than that.

“I know, darling, I do know.”

“Well, you two look cozy,” Anne said from behind them.

Immediately both women detached from their hug and whirled to face the other woman, smiles on their faces.

“Anne,” Jenny breathed, feeling the biggest sigh of relief leave her. “You came to say goodbye.”

“Of course I did, I couldn’t let you go galavanting around the country without wishing you good luck.” She stepped closer. 

“I’m glad you came. Truly.” Jenny felt a few tears stinging at the corner of her eyes but she shoved them back down. There was no reason for tears now. She didn’t want to scare the girl. But...farewells, or at least people coming to see her off had been few and far between in her life. Her own mother hadn’t seen her off on her first tour. It had hurt then, but now looking back it had almost been a blessing. The woman was a horrid cow and would have only upset her. But there had been others she had wanted to send her off, and they hadn’t shown or hadn’t given her more than a minute of their time.

Anne was different. Anne mattered. She wanted Anne here with all of her heart. She wanted Anne to stay until she couldn’t see her from the train anymore as they pulled off into the great unknown. And she really wanted to hug her right now, but that might be a bridge too far.

“I’m glad too.” She took another, hesitant half step forward, looking from side to side for a furtive instant before her expression morphed into what could only be termed a ‘screw it’ look and Jenny found her arms full of Anne Wheeler. She inhaled sandalwood and rose and buried her face in Anne’s neck, oh. Oh. Just. Oh.

They pulled apart slowly to find Charity looking at them with her heart in her eyes. Jenny took a deep breath and restrained herself from kissing her. They would have their goodbye kiss before she got on the train, but now wasn’t the moment. Now was the moment to bask in the feeling of everything being right in the world for this one shining moment. She didn’t have to think about the future, she didn’t have to think, period. She just had to feel.

“So, four months, huh?” Anne finally asked, breaking the silence between all of them.

Jenny nodded. “Four months. We’ll be back in September.” Just in time for fall to begin in earnest and for them to not be in any danger of getting trapped by a random snowstorm. And just late enough that venturing back to Europe by boat wouldn’t be a sound idea until spring. She smiled at the thought of spending the fall and winter with Charity and Anne. It would be beautiful. She already had gift ideas in mind for each of them for Christmas, never mind that it was May. A lady was always prepared.

“That’s a long, long time. I don’t know if I can go that long without seeing your pretty face.”

Jenny reached out for Anne’s hand and reached the other towards Charity who took it easily. “I’ll write if you want me to. I’ll write to you both. A letter a day if that’s what you want. I won’t run out of things to tell you. I’ll never tire of talking to you, even if it has to be done through ink and pen.”

Anne lowered her gaze and blushed. “I’d like that, if you can. Don’t hurt your handwriting too much or anything.” She smiled and Jenny felt her heart flutter.

“I think I can handle a few letters.” She pulled Charity until she could set the other woman’s hand on top of her and Anne’s joined hands. “And in the meantime while you’re waiting for the post, the two of you will have each other. I’m glad. Leaving either of you alone would be more heartbreaking than this already is.”

Anne looked at Charity and the softness she saw there rekindled any hope she had lost. They had to be so close to getting through to her. So close. She squeezed Anne’s hand and felt Charity do the same. All three of them would be a force to be reckoned with when the time came.

“Yeah,” Anne whispered, “we’ll have each other. And your letters. We can get through it.”

“Yes, we can. You still have more to teach me on the tightrope. I’m sure we can both impress Jenny here when she gets back with all the new moves we’ve learned.”

Heat sparked in Anne’s eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that could be managed.”

Charity licked her lips. “I’m glad.”

The train whistle blew and Phineas appeared from the crowd, interrupting the moment. “Sorry to interrupt, you three, everything is loaded. We’ve got about five minutes before we depart if you want to settle into your car. It’s the middle car there.” He pointed to one that was obviously the nicest car out of all of them. “I’ll join you as soon as I double-check that everything and everyone is settled.”

She nodded. “I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” And turned back to Charity and Anne.

“Well, looks like you’ve got a ticket on a westbound train Ms. Lind,” Anne said, still not letting go of Jenny’s hand.

“So it appears.” She laughed once. “On the bright side at least I do like trains more than I like boats.”

She turned to Charity. “Tell the girls goodbye for me, will you? I said my goodbyes this morning of course, but I think another round of goodbyes won’t hurt.”

“I will.” And then her arms were full of Charity kissing her like she would never see her again. Jenny kissed her back with equal fervor, not caring that they were in public. All she cared about was the woman kissing her like a woman possessed and committing this kiss to memory. Four months was a long time and the memory would have to be strong to get her through. She tasted like this morning’s coffee and pastries, sweet with a bitter edge. The warmth she felt from Charity was warming her like the sun on a perfect summer’s day. The smell of lavender and vanilla had her almost punch drunk and she wanted to stay in the moment forever. Especially since Anne never let go of her hand during the kiss. This was all she wanted. More moments just like this one, a connection between them all, and lovemaking her heart glow in her chest.

Then Charity drew back, a deep blush on her cheeks. “Well, I suppose that will do for a goodbye and good luck kiss.”

Jenny cleared her throat twice before she could actually speak. “I think it will.”

The train whistle blew another time. She should probably get on the train and get settled, but she found herself loath to make her feet move. There was still something she had to do before she got on that train.

She pulled Anne forward slowly until there was only a few inches between them. She felt no resistance from the other woman and she took it as permission to lean forward and place a gentle kiss on Anne’s cheek. “I’ll write as soon as we stop in Saratoga,” she whispered against soft skin.

Anne stepped into her arms again and hugged her tight. “I’ll check the mail every day then.”

“Good.” 

She stepped back and looked at the two women who were becoming more and more of her world every day. “I’ll see you both in four months then. Don’t have too much fun without me. Or if you do, at least send me a letter about it.” She winked at both of them, squeezed Anne’s hand one last time before she dropped it and climbed aboard the train. She settled in the car and looked out the window to see Anne and Charity there, looking up into the window.

Another whistle, the conductor shouting “All aboard!” 

She looked at the other women and opened up the window. “I’ll make sure Phin doesn’t set himself on fire while we’re out,” she joked.

Charity laughed. “He’ll need the help. He always does.”

“Don’t twist your ankles falling off the tightrope.”

“Don’t strain your vocal cords,” Anne sassed right back.

Jenny grinned as the train started to chug forward. “Oh darling, I’m saving that for the future.” She winked and then the train was truly picking up speed and in a minute she could no longer see either Charity or Anne. She sighed, closed the window and sat down. Well. It was certainly going to be a long four months, wasn’t it?

\--

A month had passed since Jenny left for her tour with Phin. Things had been going quite well, all considered. Charity and Anne had been spending regular time together again and it was full of innocence and excitement and more flirting than either could handle. Anne was still hesitant, that much Charity could tell, but she seemed to be getting more and more comfortable by the day. They both received almost daily letters from Jenny, usually telling them of her adventures around the country with Phineas and always telling them how much she missed them.

Things had, however, grown harder for the circus. Every day, it seemed, more and more protestors flocked to their doors and they were getting braver. It frightened Charity to imagine what might happen if they made their way inside. She didn’t like to think about it. No matter, she had more important matters to attend to tonight, so she pushed the unpleasant thought aside. 

She practically slunk into the ring, feeling a flutter in her abdomen at the sight of Anne practicing a new tightrope trick. Charity held her breath as the brunette lowered herself onto the wire before tucking and rolling to complete a full summersault, flawlessly. She rose to her full height and held her arms proudly out at her sides.

“You are a completely different person up there, Anne Wheeler,” Charity said once the other woman dismounted the rope. The other woman turned and flashed her a bright smile. 

“Impressed?”

“Absolutely. You’re a marvel,” the blonde replied, approaching Anne, the faintest amount of color in her complexion. She still flushed with Charity’s nearness and flirting but not nearly as severely as she had at the beginning of their interactions. Charity hesitated for just a moment before taking the taller girl’s hands in her own.

“So, listen,” she began, suddenly feeling like a nervous school girl. “I was wondering…” she trailed off, teetering on the edge of losing her nerve. 

“Don’t tell me Charity Barnum is nervous,” Anne joked softly, stepping a touch closer to Charity. “Surely she wouldn’t get nerves from the likes of little old me, now.” The younger woman smirked and batted her lashes overdramatically at her.

“Oh hush,” Charity scolded, squeezing Anne’s hands. “Anne, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the theater tonight?”

Anne visibly faltered. Her joking nature slipped away immediately, expression replaced with one of disbelief. She stared blankly at Charity for a while before shaking herself out of it.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just...Yes, yeah, absolutely. That- that sounds wonderful, Charity. I would love to.” Anne’s face was alight with glee as she looked back at the older woman. Unable to stop herself, she pulled Charity forward by her hands and wrapped her in a brief but tight embrace. Charity breathed her in, floating on that magnificent Anne Wheeler head high. 

They separated much too soon for Charity’s liking but the grin on Anne’s face made it worth it. 

“Should I meet you there?” The brunette asked, tucking a bunch of curls behind her ear.

Charity found her own smile matching Anne’s. “Yes, that would be perfect. Meet me at the box office at say six o’clock?”

Anne nodded fervently. “I can do that. I guess I’d better start getting myself ready then. Wouldn’t want my date thinking I don’t know how to present myself now would I?” She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at Charity through long lashes.

“I think she’d be smitten with you even if you arrived wearing nothing but a potato sack, Ms. Wheeler,” Charity replied, feeling a touch light-headed at the look she was getting from the other woman. “But, yes, I also should go ensure I am presentable. I’ll see you at six?”

“See you at six,” Anne parrotted, backing away toward the stairs. “Don’t be late!” She pointed a finger at Charity before disappearing into the depths of the circus with a blinding smile on her face. 

Charity internally rejoiced. That smile was for her.

\--

Charity could hear the orchestra warming up as she entered the grand, extravagant lobby of the theater. The last time she was in this building was for Jenny’s performance. Her memory released a flurry of butterflies at the thought. Gosh, she missed that woman. Three months couldn’t go by quick enough. She exhaled heavily. Tonight was not about how much she missed the redhead, it was about another woman she yearned for just as much.

She smoothed down the bejeweled skirt of her dress, trying to rid herself of the nervous energy. She knew she looked fine, this was one of her favorite nice dresses, eye-catching, form-fitting enough that Anne would get a decent look at her figure, and proper enough for the theatre. Everything would be fine. Anne would love her in a potato sack as well, but a good dress never hurt matters.

She turned her attention toward the box office and smiled. She’d recognize those curls anywhere. As she approached, she heard Anne asking about tickets, only to be met with a sour look from the equally sour man in the booth as he handed them over. Her voice was almost shy and her body language was downright uncomfortable as she took the offered pieces of paper.

“Anne?” Charity said, now within touching distance of the woman.

Anne whirled around at the sound of her name and her body instantly relaxed, her face morphing into one of unbridled joy at the sight of the blonde behind her. Charity felt her breath catch in her throat when she truly looked at Anne.

She was sporting a bright green silk gown with pink and black lace detail on the bodice. Her curls had been pinned up atop her head and a beautiful black ruffled shawl adorned her shoulders. Smooth black gloves hugged her slender fingers to tie it all together. She looked like something out of Charity’s own wildest fantasies and the shorter woman swooned.

“Charity!” Anne said with a tinge of relief to her tone. “You came.”

“Of course I came, are you mad? Look at you,” the blonde breathed, her eyes no doubt giving away how she was feeling as they swept over Anne’s figure before her. “Wow.”

“Wow yourself, Mrs. Barnum,” Anne said quickly, her voice taking on more of a rasp than usual, sending a fresh jolt of excitement through Charity’s system. “You look beautiful, Charity.”

“I’m afraid that’s you, darling. I’m honored to have you on my arm tonight,” the blonde said truthfully. “Speaking of which,” she extended her elbow to Anne, who ducked her head before taking her offered arm. She only hesitated for a moment and didn’t look around before doing so which made Charity’s heart thump. She really was getting more comfortable with the idea and that made her so happy she felt she might burst.

They made their way to the shiny marble staircase that would take them to their seats. Anne paused, an entranced look coming to her features as she gazed up the stairs.

“I’ve always wanted to go to the theater,” she said.

Charity only smiled, touching the hand on her arm, and began the climb to the top. She was honestly filled to the brim with happiness. The only thing that would make the situation better would be Jenny’s presence on her other arm or Anne’s arm or between the two. She couldn’t wait for that day and hoped to meet it soon.

They made it about halfway up the steps before a couple to their left stopped and turned. Oh no.

“Charity?”

“Mother,” she greeted a bit breathless, feeling the anxiety build in her stomach. “Father,” she held eye contact with the man who’d spoken her name. She felt Anne tense at her side immediately and saw her cast her eyes to the ground in her periphery. “This is Anne Wheeler,” she introduced her, touching her hand at her arm again.

“Charity, have you no shame?” Mr. Hallet asked, disgust oozing from his every word. She felt her heart clench with her jaw. Her anger went from nothing to a hundred in a breath. She resisted every urge to throw her father down the stairs right there.

“I beg your pardon?” She said instead, trying desperately to give him the benefit of the doubt. She knew that was a mistake the minute he opened his mouth again.

“Marrying that Barnum scum was one thing, but parading around with the help?” He spat.

Anne pushed out a heavy breath and pulled away from Charity’s arm, attempting to run back down the stairs, but Charity was ready for it this time. She grabbed a firm hold on the brunette’s hand and held her in place, smoothing subtle circles across the back of her knuckles through the gloves once she had her at her side.

“How dare you speak to her like that,” Charity’s own voice took on a venomous air she had never heard from her own mouth before. Her tone was even and calm but, if her parents’ faces were anything to go by, her expression was anything but. “She is more than either of you will ever be.”

“You forget your place, dear,” Mrs. Hallet stressed, placing a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Charity jerked her body away from the contact.

“Mother, if this is my place, then I don’t want any part of it,” the blonde said back quickly, her outrage rising by the second. “I haven’t for years now, if you hadn’t noticed. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I believe Anne and I are going to find a more civilized company. Enjoy your evening.”

And they took their leave, leaving Charity’s parents stunned and dumbfounded on the stairs of the theater as they went.

  
  


\--

Anne’s anxiety was nauseating as she speed-walked through the city, desperate to make it back to the circus before stumbling into full emotional breakdown mode. Her breath was heavy and fast and her legs felt weak. Her hands shook as she yanked the gloves from her fingers, stuffing them into her small clutch at her side. She had left Charity’s side, prying herself from the other woman’s grip almost as soon as they left the building. She wasn’t trying to run away this time, she just needed some physical space, even if it was only a few feet for the time it took to walk back to their familiar building on the street corner. She kept a quick stride with her long legs that she knew Charity would have a difficult time matching but stayed where the other woman could see her.

“Anne,” she heard the blonde call as they approached the circus. “Anne, please, slow down,” Charity pleaded.

Anne most certainly did not slow down. If she was meant to lose her senses she was damn well going to do so in the comfort of home. She kept her pace until she reached the building, tugging the heavy door open and breezing inside. She heard Charity slip in behind her as she made her way through the labyrinth backstage, avoiding the others as much as physically possible on her way to her room in the attic.

Charity trailed up the stairs after her, heeled boots tapping hard against the wood as she struggled to keep up. Once they finally made it into her little sanctuary, she began quickly tugging the pins from her hair, allowing her curls to tumble at their own will around her shoulders and neck. 

“Anne…” Charity tried again, once in the safe space of her curtains. Her voice was low and Anne could just hear her breathing a touch labored from chasing after her through half of Manhattan. The taller woman ignored her again, not quite ready to talk. She needed to be out of this dress and corset before she could truly feel okay. She ripped the dress over her head in a single movement and began pulling at the ties on her corset. She fumbled with the knot Lettie had put there and huffed before feeling warm fingers cover hers.

She stilled, eyes widening promptly, as Charity moved her hands away from the knot, replacing them with her own. “Breathe, love. I’m right here. Let me help you,” the blonde said, her voice calm. Anne nodded her consent, answering the non-verbal question.

“Will you talk to me, please?” Charity asked, nimble fingers beginning their work on the knot.

Anne sighed. “This is never going to be accepted, Charity. Could you imagine the backlash if Jenny had been there too?” She felt her anxiety building again just at the thought.

“Why do you care what they think?”

“You’ve never had anyone look at you the way your parents looked at me,” Anne replied. She felt her ribs relax as Charity tugged the knot loose and began loosening the rest of the laces. “The way everyone would look at us.” Her voice broke.

The corset fell loose to Anne’s hips but she didn’t move. She felt Charity shift behind her, her drawing nearer until she was pressed nearly flush against Anne’s back. Her hands hovered at the brunette’s waist but didn’t go any further. She hesitated a moment before asking, “May I?” 

Anne took a deep breath before nodding again. Charity was quick to snake her arms around the taller woman’s ribs. She pressed her cheek against Anne’s right shoulder and held her close. The acrobat let loose a shaking sigh and closed her eyes, leaning into the embrace.

“I don’t see how it matters how anyone looks at us so long as we’re this happy,” Charity murmured against her skin. Anne shivered at the feeling.

“You don’t understand. You’d be committing social suicide to be with me. You both would. I’m not worth that,” she replied and it sounded broken even to her. She wanted this feeling, this warmth that came with Charity’s arms and the contentment she’d felt at the train station a month prior with Jenny. She wanted this all the time. But she didn’t see how it was even remotely possible. She was as much a dreamer as anyone else at the circus but she wasn’t delusional.

“Anne Wheeler, if you ever say you aren’t worth it to me ever again I will bring hell upon you,” Charity scolded, her voice stronger this time. “You may have noticed that I have already committed what one might call social suicide. Have you met my husband? The Prince of Humbug? Remind me to introduce you sometime.”

Anne couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at this. 

Charity continued, “If you think for a second I wouldn’t walk through fire for you and only you, let alone you  _ and  _ Jenny, then you are terribly mistaken.” She turned Anne around to face her, pulling the corset the rest of the way from the woman’s body and straightening her satin undershirt. Anne offhandedly remembered wearing the same one the day she began teaching Charity tightrope and barely contained the smile that came with the memory.

“Why me?” Anne asked, her voice small, as she met Charity’s eyes. Their faces were so close.

“Because you’re the living embodiment of light. You’re intelligent beyond belief. You make my heart convulse when you walk into the room. You’re one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, like you stepped out of my dreams. You’re half of everything I could ever want, Anne Wheeler, please don’t make me feel incomplete forever.” Charity’s voice dropped lower with every word.

Anne’s heart hammered against her chest as the blonde moved slowly closer, glancing at her mouth briefly. The brunette gasped as their lips brushed the smallest bit and turned her head at the last second.

“Jenny,” she whispered. Charity sighed, bringing her hand up to cradle Anne’s jaw. “I-I want to be able to be with both of you at once. I know you’ve already...established some semblance of a foundation for your relationship together but…” she trailed off, fidgeting with a gem on Charity’s dress at her waist. 

“You want to wait; to be able to kiss us both,” Charity finished for her, understanding.

Anne nodded quietly.

Charity smiled warmly at her, “I think that’s sweet. I think it’s wonderful. And I think Jenny will love that,” she paused, twirling a strand of Anne’s hair around her finger. “Does that mean you’ll do it? You’re saying yes? You’ll…be with us?”

The younger girl contemplated a moment before speaking. “Would you ever stop trying anyway if I didn’t?” She smiled back.

“Probably not,” Charity pulled her forward by her neck and hugged her tight, twisting her hands into curls.

Anne breathed her in, lungs filling with lavender and vanilla and comfort. “As long as you know what you’re agreeing to by doing this. We will never be accepted, Charity. You are potentially signing up for total social ruin. We could be outcast, you would be risking everything…”

“You’re worth the risk, Anne. How many times must I say it?” Charity breathed into her shoulder.

“Until I believe you, I suppose,” she replied, pulling back with a small smirk. She met Charity’s adoring gaze and her smirk quickly morphed into a bashful smile. Gods, how she wanted to kiss this woman. She wanted to kiss her with everything she had, leave her red-faced and breathless with swollen lips. Heat rose to her face just picturing it. But she had to wait, she wanted to wait. If she was going all in with both Charity and Jenny then she would wait until they were all together again to move forward. But…there was no harm in innocent contact, was there?

“Charity,” she said shyly.

“Hmm?”

“I know I said I wanted to wait for Jenny, and I do,” she began. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, clearly interested in where this was going. “But would you mind staying with me? O-or I could come back with you, if you need to get home to the girls, I just- I want to be with you. N-not in a sexual manner or anything, just…I would love to just lay with you and…” she trailed off, closing her eyes tight and bringing her hands to cover her face with a groan. Why was it so impossible to talk to this woman without getting flustered? She felt her face turn undoubtedly as red as Phin’s show coat.

Charity laughed, taking Anne’s wrists and tugging her hands from her face. She leaned up on her toes and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to the taller woman’s forehead before bringing her gaze to meet her own. “You are the most precious thing I have ever laid eyes on, Anne Wheeler. Of course, you can stay with us. I was going to suggest it eventually anyway, I just didn’t want to spook you again by asking too soon.”

Anne grinned and looked away. She did have a pretty nasty habit of running, didn’t she?

“Grab a nightdress and something to wear tomorrow and come with me. I’ll hold you all night long, if you’ll let me,” Charity said, stroking the side of Anne’s cheek.

The brunette shivered again, both at the action and the prospect of being held through the night by Charity Barnum. 

“I think I’d like that.”


	9. Chapter 9

Charity stood at the back of the theatre, in the standing room again. Phin had offered them a box, but she had turned it down. There was something symmetrical about standing where they had months before. Though this was a different theatre in a different city, it didn’t matter. She gripped Anne’s hand as the curtains rose and they both held their breath as Jenny was slowly revealed to them. They hadn’t been able to wait until the end of the tour. It was three weeks away, zigzagging its way across Pennsylvania, Delaware, New Jersey and Upstate New York before finally returning home. But Philadelphia had finally been close enough that it was easy enough to slip out for a weekend to see their girl. So they had, giddly, and she had threatened Phin within an inch of his life to keep the fact that they were coming a secret.

Jenny started to sing and Charity leaned into Anne. God, their lover was so talented. Her voice was so breathtaking. She just wanted to live in this moment forever. And then Jenny’s voice faltered and Charity’s eyes snapped up to see what was wrong to find Jenny looking directly at them, surprise and delight on her face. Then the next beat she was singing like nothing ever happened. She had seen them. She was more than happy to see them, it was written all over her face and in the words of her song as they soared even higher, filled the rafters and declared to everyone in attendance that Jenny Lind was a woman in love and she was willing to give up everything for it.

“Gosh,” Anne breathed, hand squeezing Charity’s, “looking at her like this on stage, I can barely breathe.”

Charity nodded her agreement, eyes never leaving Jenny. She wanted to rush on stage and kiss the other woman, but she forced her feet to stay glued to the floor. The kiss would come soon enough. Thank the lord above. Three months was far too long to go without the goddess before them.

“She hardly seems real, does she?” Charity whispered back. 

“Almost can’t believe she’s ours, really,” Anne admitted, so quiet Charity barely heard it herself. But she did, and it made her heart flutter.

“Yes,” Charity agreed. “I’d say we’re all pretty lucky.” She glanced at Anne with a smile. The brunette met her eyes and blushed, looking back at the stage with a shy smile of her own. 

They watched in awe of the woman in front of them, soaking up every note of her performance but anxious for it to be over. When the curtain finally dropped and the building erupted in applause and praise and pleas for an encore, Anne and Charity practically sprinted to the side stage door. Phin, of course, was waiting for them there expectantly and ushered them through. Charity gave him a grateful smile, having already spoken to him that morning to thank him properly, as they slipped by. 

They made their way through the bustling bodies tearing down the stage and loading instruments, eyes moving nervously every which way in search of their red headed siren. 

Charity found her first, as she was blatantly brushing people off and matching their frantic search for her, undoubtedly in her own hunt for blonde locks and brunette curls amongst the masses. Charity pointed her out to Anne and watched a cheek-splitting grin stretch across the taller girl’s face. They approached, excitement building in their stomachs. Anne lifted a finger to her lips, signaling for Charity to be quiet as they came up behind the singer. 

The brunette brought her mouth to Jenny’s ear. “Excuse me, Ms. Lind. I hope I’m not too forward but, my god, you’re the prettiest thing I think I’ve ever laid eyes on,” she purred.

Jenny gasped and whirled around, nearly crashing into Anne in the process before  _ purposefully  _ crashing into Anne. Charity laughed as Jenny nearly tackled the brunette in a bone-crushing embrace.

“My girls! Oh, my girls,” Jenny almost sang. She pulled back, keeping her hands on Anne’s shoulders as she looked at them both. “Oh my word, you’re here.”

“Well, I’d surely hope we’re here, otherwise you have some explaining to do about that longing look you were sending in the direction of the standing room earlier,” Anne teased with a grin. They all laughed, just happy to be near each other again, all together.

Charity caught Jenny’s eye and bit her bottom lip. The redhead’s expression morphed into a primal state and Charity thought she might literally faint.

“Come here,” Jenny ordered, a smirk already on her face. Charity happily did as she was told and was promptly pulled into an all-consuming kiss, no hesitation or worry about who might see them. She sighed into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of Jenny’s lips on hers again.

They pulled back after a moment, Anne smiling beside them, a flush apparent in her cheeks. The youngest of the three reached out and slipped her hand into Charity’s. The blonde felt a warmth settle over her. Anne was finally losing her fear and caution.

Jenny’s eyes fell to their joined hands. “Well, I certainly hoped our Charity would convince you of our intentions, and it looks like I put my faith in the right place.”

Charity felt herself blush. Anne had come around, yes, but she wasn’t sure how much of that she was truly responsible for. Anne was her own woman after all. She could have tried all the convincing in the world, but without her consent it would have meant nothing.

“You did. We both know she’s truly wonderful.” Anne licked her lips and Jenny’s eyes darkened again.

“And just how comfortable are you with this relationship, Ms. Wheeler?”

“Comfortable enough.”

“So if I asked to kiss you?”

Anne swallowed visibly. “I would have to say yes, rather enthusiastically I think. Because if you kiss me right here, right now, then I can kiss Charity and I’ve been saving that up for when you were around.”

Charity watched as Jenny shivered. She was pulled against the other woman more possessively. Oh, if only all three of them were alone now, instead of in the middle of backstage. Just what sort of things would they get up to? She bit the inside of her lip as her imagination ranged far and wide. This was very much, not helping, and yet she couldn’t stop herself. It felt too good.

“You were saving your first kiss to be in front of me?” Jenny’s voice was a low purr, almost a growl, and it  _ did _ things to Charity.

“Yes,” Anne replied, nothing more than an adoring exhalation. 

Charity was jostled just a bit as Jenny shifted her to one side. She went willingly. She wanted to see this kiss up close and personal, wanted to be a part of it in whatever way she could. And then if she was close, then Anne could kiss her that much sooner.

Jenny held out her now free arm. “Come here.”

And Anne did, an almost hesitation free step into Jenny and then their faces were inches apart. “I’ve been dreaming about this.” She admitted, blush creeping up from her neck.

“So have I.” Jenny leaned up just slightly, almost to Anne’s lips…

And then Phin’s voice sounded behind them. “Jenny! They love you out there. There are a couple people we need to smooze before we can call it a night. They were talking about a Christmas show, it would be easy enough to do, as close as Philly is and--” He cut himself off when he finally realized that there were three sets of  _ very _ pissed off eyes on him. “Uh, am I interrupting?”

“Yes!” All of them said at once.

Charity had never wanted to kill the man more in her life and that included when she was pushing his two children out into the world and she had been consumed with a pain that had been like none other and it had been entirely his fault. But this was worse. This was because Phineas Taylor Barnum never used his eyes before his mouth and had interrupted her getting kissed by one of the loves of her life, that she had been waiting months for. Oh, she was going to kill him so slowly he would beg for death.

He looked like a deer that knew it was facing certain death. “Uh, yes, I apologize, um, I’ll be over there,” he pointed in a random direction, “when you’re ready, Jenny.” And then he darted off before he could be skewered alive.

“Charity,” Jenny breathed out slowly, obviously trying to stay calm, “how upset do you think the girls would be if their father never returned from tour?”

“Unfortunately, very.”

Jenny huffed. “Very well then, he lives, but only just.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’ll hear about this from me. Repeatedly. Perhaps with a book thrown at his head.”

Anne stepped back, a disappointed look on her face, but not as furious as the others. “Don’t be too hard on him.” She looked around at the bustle of backstage. “Maybe now wasn’t the best time for a first kiss. I don’t want us to get interrupted once we start.”

Charity felt Jenny’s breath catch at the same time hers did. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

“Anne,” she breathed out.

Anne’s blush deepened and she looked away. “A woman can only wait for so many things.”

“She’s trying to kill us, darling, I’m sure of it.”

Charity nodded. “Yes. Definitely.” She surged up and kissed Jenny again. If this frustration didn’t go somewhere she was going to explode. The way Jenny kissed her back, she was feeling the same way. Oh, Charity definitely wished they were alone and that she was out of this corset and that Jenny’s hands were all over her. But instead, she pulled back after a breathtaking minute.

“I think if we don’t take our leave now, we’ll be taking you up to your hotel room,” Charity said between gasps of air.

“Darling, please, for the love of all that is holy, do  _ not _ tempt me.” Jenny ran her hands over her skirts, still in her performance dress, a bit wrinkled now that Charity had been pressed against her side for so long.

“Yes, no tempting,” Anne said, shakily. She stepped beside Charity and looped her arm through, slight tremors still shaking her hand.

She turned to the woman. “Are you alright?”

Anne nodded. “More than, just...excited is all.”

“You’re killing me again. Someone has got to throw some cold water on us.” Charity fanned herself.

Jenny’s eyes looked across the room. Charity turned to see a fidgety Phin. He wouldn’t come back over here, not after the glares that he’d gotten, but he would get increasingly unhappy about waiting if there were people he wanted to impress with Jenny on his arm. She sighed.

“Well, that isn’t cold water, but I suppose it works well enough for the time being. Go. When you get home in three weeks we can pick up where this left off in the privacy of our own home.”

Jenny looked back at them, expression turning hungry. “I very much look forward to it.” Then she leaned forward and left a lingering kiss on each of their cheeks before stalking off to join Phin. Charity didn’t think that he was going to have a quiet night with her as riled up as she was. She found she didn’t quite care.

“Come on, if we don’t get the pleasure of Jenny’s company, I’d like to hold you at least,” Charity pulled Anne forward towards their hotel room.

“I’d like that.” She bit her lip in thought. “But...we’re staying at the same hotel right?”

Charity nodded. “Yes, Phin booked our room.”

“Then...we could invite Jenny to cuddle with us, if she wanted.”

Charity choked. “Dear heart, you really are trying to kill us, you know that. I’ll make sure the concierge sends her a note.”

Anne smiled and strode with her head held high out into the night with Charity.

\--

It was late when Charity heard the door open. She was already wrapped around Anne who was still fast asleep.

“Jenny?” She asked the dark room sleepily as the door closed behind whoever had opened it.

“Yes, darling, I’ll be there in a moment.” 

She heard the sound of rustling cloth and then the bed sank down on the other side. Jenny’s tired sigh escaped into the room and though Charity couldn’t see her, she knew she had to be beautiful, stretching out beside Anne, moving until she was comfortable.

“Party run long?” Charity whispered into Anne’s hair, sandalwood hitting her in full force.

“Intolerably so. And we have to be up early to get on the train for the next stop. I’ll be glad when it’s over.”

“Then rest, we’re here. And we’ll be here in the morning.”

“I know, darling. I’ll sleep better for you both being here too.”

“J’nny?” Anne asked, barely awake.

“Yes, love, go back to sleep.”

Anne’s body scooted forward a bit to wrap herself around Jenny. “Ok, night.” And then she was fast asleep again in an instant.

“Charity, I…” Jenny trailed off.

“I know. I do.” She reached out and found Jenny’s hand by touch alone and squeezed. “Goodnight, dear. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny was at the door to the train long before it actually came to a stop. The second the wheels finally stopped turning she was out on the platform looking for her girls. She knew they would be here. She had let them know the exact time they were supposed to be getting in via letter a few days before. Now she just needed to find them. It was late, it had been a long, slow day of travel, and all she really wanted was to kiss them both as they should be kissed. Then she wanted to go home with them and just sleep with them, cuddled up together, one on either side of her, then she could truly rest. Tomorrow would bring...more carnal desires she was sure. But that was for tomorrow.

Her eyes saw a flash of bright blonde hair and she turned towards it. There was Charity, looking around trying to spot her. She ran towards her, in exactly the way a lady shouldn't but she didn’t care. Charity was there and she had missed her so much. Their visit had both allayed some of the want and intensified it. If she didn’t have Charity in her arms in the next three seconds she was sure she would explode.

Charity turned towards her and smiled, bright as the sun and started moving towards her, meeting her halfway, and then they were in each other’s arms. Jenny pulled strength from somewhere and lifted Charity off the ground and spun her around once. She was so happy. So unbelievably happy that she stopped for just half a second, pulling back to look into Charity’s eyes. She was in love with this woman. She was in love with Anne too. Of course she had felt herself falling, but this was the first time she had really put it all together.

She smiled at Charity and pulled her in and kissed her; she was the sun she hadn’t seen in months. She tasted like stardust and light, and Jenny couldn’t get enough of it. For this woman she would drop everything just to keep kissing her like this, exploring her mouth, tasting her, drawing breathy little moans from her that drove her wild. Each kiss with this woman was new and different and addicting. What would a lifetime of kissing her be like? A frisson of excitement flowed through her. She couldn’t wait to find out. 

Another impulse and she swung Charity backwards, dipping her like she was some romance novel heroine for a few seconds before returning them to standing and pulling back from the kiss. Charity looked at her, stunned and wind swept and Jenny grinned. That had been the exact expression she had been hoping to find on the other woman’s face.

“If you kiss me like that every time you come back from a long trip, perhaps we should make this a yearly thing.” She swallowed visibly. “Jenny Lind, if there is one undeniable fact about you, it’s that you know how to kiss.”

Jenny’s grin turned decidedly into a smirk. “I could say the same for you, Ms. Barnum.” She licked her lips, still tasting the barest hint of Charity on them and shivering.

She glanced around, but there was no sign of Anne. Her heart sank. Had something gone wrong in the last three weeks? But then Charity’s hand was on her arm and she looked back to the other woman.

“She wanted to be here, but she had a performance. If it would have been just her, I think she would have told Phillip to...I’m unclear exactly how she would have phrased it, but the essence is, get lost, and that she was taking the night off, but tonight's show had her up on the trapeze with W.D. and she didn’t want to leave him high and dry.”

Jenny’s face pinched into a frown. Surely they could have rearranged things. They had been given notice. Shouldn’t Phillip be considerate, considering...she looked down the platform to see Phillip inches away from Phineas, obviously debating the merits of getting even more up close and personal. She huffed. But it was just like Anne to put herself aside for others. She was unhappy, yes, but she wouldn’t ever let Anne know that. Family was just as important as romantic relationships.

“Well, I suppose only having the two of us together isn’t the end of the world.” She slipped closer to Charity again, just holding the other woman in her arms. The only people around them were people employed by Phineas. This late at night the train station was otherwise empty.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Charity whispered, lips brushing Jenny’s neck as she spoke. She shivered and held the other woman tighter.

“I am too. Very much so. I’m excited to spend the rest of however long you’ll have me with you. I hope you’ll allow me in your life for a long, long time to come.”

Charity’s arms tightened around her. “As if I would ever let go of you and Anne. I love you both. I think perhaps this is the first time I’ve ever truly been in love. It’s so...there are no words for it. But I feel as if I’m glowing all the time, there’s a light in me that nothing can put out. One wrong move and it could burn me, but it’s worth the risk for the soul soothing warmth it provides.”

“Someone ought to become a poet,” Jenny teased even as she laid gentle kisses along Charity’s neck.

Charity’s dismissal of the opinion came as a snort, but she didn’t say anything to actually refute it. They stood there, hugging for a long, long few minutes. The warmth after months of not having anyone at her side save that one glorious night had weighed on her. She found she didn’t want to let go, not yet. But if they didn’t move then they would never get to Anne and an even brighter spark.

“We should probably start moving. The show should be over soon, yes?” Jenny asked, making no real move to actually go anywhere.

“We should.” Charity sighed. “If we aren’t there by the time the performance finished Anne will wonder what’s taking so long. She might venture out to look for us. And I...I don’t want her to, there are too many ruffians outside the circus now trying to shut it down. I don’t want her in danger.”

And with that Jenny was stepping back. “No need to say anything else. Let’s go get our girl and make sure she’s not wandering the streets alone and possibly in danger.” She slipped her hand into Charity’s. After all, just because they couldn’t stand there and hug one another didn’t mean that they couldn’t still be touching in some manner.

Charity smiled and pulled her forward towards the exit and then they were out in the night air, walking together hand in hand back towards the circus. Jenny had no doubt that Phineas’s staff would get her things where they needed to go, so she was free to continue walking the streets with her lover. She felt carefree, lighter than she had in months, perhaps years. Even in New York, where the streets smelled like garbage, nothing could touch her good mood.

Especially after Charity slipped her hand from Jenny’s and then moved it to Jenny’s waist, drawing her closer. It took them a minute to find a walking rhythm that worked for both of them, but then they did and Jenny was free to just appreciate the woman by her side. The wonderful, beautiful woman that she would give anything to kiss again right now, but they did have more important things to tend to. Still, she drifted just a little closer to the woman while looking down at her lips.

And then the sirens started to sound behind her and a faint whiff of smoke curled around her, and all she knew was fear.

—

The pair ripped apart as the fire brigade breezed by, bells clanging loudly. Jenny pulled Charity out of the way and they watched it pass.

“Fire!” Someone shouted.

“It’s coming from the circus!” Another said. 

Charity’s blood ran cold. Everything froze. She felt on the verge of collapse.

_ No. _

She met Jenny’s eyes and saw the same panic and terror reflected in them that she was sure hers harbored. Her breathing verged on hyperventilation as they wordlessly took off after the emergency response. They tore through the cobblestone streets, heels of their boots clacking against the ground as they went. 

They saw the glow first. From blocks away, everything was illuminated in an orange sheen. She felt bile hit the roof of her mouth. Next came the heat. The closer they got the more unbearable the heat emanating from the flames became. Finally the smoke. Her nostrils burned as the acrid air blew into her lungs with every heaving breath.

They rounded the final corner and she felt her knees give out. She kept her strength, but only just, as the full reality came into view. The circus was entirely engulfed in angry flames. Every crevice, every orifice, every window and door and crack and brick oozed hellfire. She felt like she was in some sort of horrible nightmare. The animals were running frantic through the streets, terrified, elephants, horses, lions, like a chaotic Noah’s ark. People lined the walk, watching helplessly as the building grew closer to defeat by the second. There were so many noises, from the people shouting, from the animals running away, from the sirens, and from the roar of the fire itself. If at any point she had ever found herself in a situation that qualified as hell on Earth, this was it.

Charity allowed herself to be led through the crowd by Jenny, finally emerging at the front of the viewing party as Lettie, Evelyn, Lizzy, Tom, Walter, and W.D. stumbled out of the open door. Or rather, the space where the door used to be. Lettie was coughing so much she couldn’t catch her breath as she fell into Charity’s open arms. Phillip had beat them there and so had Phineas, she noted, as they helped get everyone out. She looked around, from the sheer size of the little crowd outside of the circus it looked like everyone was out, but she needed to see one head of curls before she rested. No matter where she looked, she couldn’t find them. Where was Anne?

_ Where _ was Anne?

“Phin!” Charity cried, meeting his eyes desperately. Phineas read her face and turned to Phillip, the question in his eyes. 

“W.D. where’s Anne?” Phillip called out, knowing the cause of Charity’s terrified expression immediately. 

Charity curled instinctively into Jenny’s arms, holding her tight and feeling a wetness on the red head’s cheek that undoubtedly matched her own. One of them was shaking, but she had no idea which. Perhaps they both were. They had been minutes from a happiness like none other. If Anne...If she was still in that building. She looked at the hellscape in front of her. No one else was getting out of there. She could feel their world crashing around them with each passing second.

“Where’s Anne, where’s Anne!?” Phin shouted, looking around frantically for the girl but to no avail. He drew his eyes to Charity again and her stomach dropped. She knew immediately what he was about to do and she also knew she couldn’t stop him so she didn’t even try. There had never been any stopping Phin when he wanted to do something badly enough. She felt a sob tear from her body. Oh Lord above this could not get any worse. Jenny started whispering to her, trying to comfort her but Charity couldn’t make out the words. It wasn’t as if any words of comfort would be true right now.

Everyone screamed as Phineas took off, full speed, into the burning building; Phillip looked as though he might collapse, Jenny held Charity tighter. W.D. struggled to follow but Phillip overcame his shock and held him back. Charity felt like she was going to throw up or pass out or both. Jenny’s arms were the only thing keeping her upright. She sent fervent prayers to whoever would listen. She didn’t care anymore so long as something or someone answered her. She just wanted Anne and Phin back safe and sound. She would give anything, anything at all if they would just appear on the sidewalk in front of her. But nothing happened and the burning continued and somehow her brain conjured an image of a lone fiddle player, playing as the world burned. Her brain could not imagine a worse end.

Until there was a rumble and the sound of screaming metal and shattering glass, then suddenly the entire top half of the circus caved in on itself. A scream ripped its way from Charity’s throat as the building crumbled before her eyes with both Phineas and Anne inside its burning walls. She prayed now that this was only a dream. That she would wake up and Jenny would still not be home, that she still had to meet the woman at the train station that day, that Anne would forgo her performance to come with her. That everything would be alright. But it wasn’t. The glass and metal finally crashed to the ground with an ear shattering shriek and a thud that shook the ground below them.

Cries rang out around her, some of them her own, she was sure. Everyone stared on in complete disbelief. Charity was only grateful that the girls were with their nanny for the evening at home and weren’t there to witness this. Jenny’s chest quivered beneath her. Vaguely from somewhere far away, Charity thought that she should try to comfort the other woman in return. But there were just too many thoughts going through her mind. Everything was starting to feel odd, as if she were a million miles away. The panic receded, the terror dulled, she felt like she was floating. She couldn’t think enough to figure out what was happening. She needed to stay awake, just in case...just in case. But she felt her vision getting fuzzy, blackening at the edges, and then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a mean place to end a chapter? Yes. Yes it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny’s heart was somewhere between vibrating and no longer existing at all. She felt like all the breath had been sucked out of her lungs. She had never felt like this before, not once, terrified beyond all belief and unable to think. She couldn’t even bring herself to scream or cry as she stared at the burning pile of rubble before her. She felt Charity slump against her, figuring her strength finally gave out. She couldn’t blame her. She held her tight, snapping her attention to the blonde and lowering her slowly to the ground as she sunk to her knees. Perhaps it was a good thing, her own knees had felt weak in the long seconds since the roof had collapsed in. She cradled Charity against her chest until she stirred.

“I’ve got you,” she murmured monotonously, turning her eyes back to the circus, worry overcoming her. Things had never been this bad, not even when her mother had left her without food. This was the worst day of her life and the only thing that was keeping her grounded was the woman in her arms.

Charity hummed a response, her eyes cracking open a bit, brown eyes catching the yellow of the flames and turning a fiery gold. 

“I’ve got you, I’m here.” If she stopped repeating those words she might lose it. So long as she was there to comfort Charity alone and didn’t think about anything else, she could make it through. After all, Charity had just lost Phineas along with Anne. She was in worse shape. She had to stay strong for her darling. She could do that. Her life had taught her how up until this point. Even if the magnitude of what was happening was far greater than before.

Gasps and exclamations filled the air around them and Jenny focused more intently at the building. She squinted and sucked in a shaking breath of her own as she peered through the smoke. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t get her hopes up. There was no way. Charity sat up, pulling from her arms to see what the commotion was about and clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes going wide.

Phineas climbed over debris and rubble, making his way safely away from the flames. He was covered in soot, clothes looking more than a little singed and perhaps missing an eyebrow, but he was otherwise fine. It was truly a miracle.

But oh. Oh the real miracle was in his arms. Because there, being bridal carried, was the limp figure of Anne Wheeler, arms hanging at her sides and head falling backwards. Jenny let out a cry as she brought Charity to her feet, both of them rushing forward to meet him halfway once he was out of the danger zone. Hope exploded in her chest. He had found her. He had found her in that burning mess of a building, oh thank god. Her heart constricted in her chest. It meant nothing if she wasn’t breathing though. Her hands clenched into fists and she tried to tell, but it was all so chaotic she couldn’t. 

“Anne!” Charity sobbed as they fell to their knees together where he laid her body on the street. W.D. was at their side in an instant, clutching her face with quivering hands.

“Hey there, sweet cheeks, you better be alive or I’ll kill you myself,” W.D. said, checking her over with gentle hands.

“Somebody bring a stretcher!” Someone shouted behind them.

“She’s taken a lot of smoke but she’s still breathing!” Phin’s voice rose over the insanity, causing her heart to leap into her throat, but everything else after that was white noise to Jenny. She was breathing. Anne was breathing. She held tight to one of Anne’s hands, stroking the skin on the back of her knuckles. She felt the warmth of the skin under her hands. She was alive, she was breathing, everything would be ok eventually after time for healing. She eyed the open wounds and burns on the girl’s face and body, certain there were more she just couldn’t see yet. She held in a sob but felt more and more tears leak down her cheeks the longer she stared. It would be fine. It had to be. 

Two men appeared beside them with a stretcher, forcing Jenny and Charity to move out of their way. They lifted Anne onto it and hoisted her into the air between them. Charity moved to follow, keeping step with them, but Jenny held her back. She didn’t blame her, she wanted to follow too, but that wouldn’t help, they would follow later after the first round of care when Anne was for sure stabilized. She would make sure of it.

“Let them work, darling,” she said, her voice broken. She watched them slide the stretcher into the back of a carriage and take off to the hospital a few seconds later. “We’ll go to her, but they need to save her first.”

W.D. appeared beside them, frazzled, his face tear stained. “You have to help her,” he said to them, placing a hand on Jenny’s bicep. She turned to him and saw abject panic on his face.

“What do you mean? They’re taking her to the hospital, they’re going to--”

“No, you don’t understand,” he said desperately, “they’re not going to  _ care _ ! They’ll brush her off, let her fester and get infected, let her sit for days before they do anything. Don’t you get it? They don’t care about people like us. You have to help her, please! The only way they’re going to care is if someone like you two is there to advocate for her. The only thing hospitals care about is skin color and money. Please. Please go and make sure they help her. She’s all that I have left.” He was shaking by the end of his pleading. 

Jenny needn’t hear more. She grasped Charity’s hand, who was already beginning to step toward the street. “Let’s go,” the red-head said, shaking in both fear and anger now. She’d be damned before she’d let anyone treat her girl,  _ her _ Anne as anything less than royalty. 

She and Charity clambered into the nearest taxi, hoping the old horse attached to it was faster than it looked. “Follow that carriage to the hospital please,” Jenny instructed the footman before shutting the door hard behind her.

The ride felt like it took longer than her entire tour, though she knew it was only a short trip of a few minutes at most. Even the space between her own heartbeats felt like a year, let alone traversing the long city blocks of New York. They halted outside the hospital a few blocks away and leapt from the carriage, not bothering to wait for the footman to open the door for them. She threw a few coins at the driver as they went, she didn’t care if she over or underpaid the man, just so long as she could follow a disheveled Charity up the stairs into the building.

By the time she made it through the door, the blonde was already accosting the first human she’d found. Jenny sped her steps to catch up with her before she did something that she would regret. If they got kicked out before they even found Anne, there would be no point.

“We’re looking for Anne Wheeler,” she said, her voice frantic. The nurse she’d half-pinned against the wall just shook her head and shrugged with wide eyes. “Anne Wheeler!” Charity was shouting now. “She’s a young woman, age twenty-seven but she doesn’t look a day over twenty-two. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes and a smile that will make your knees weak. She’s five feet and ten inches tall and has more grace than the greatest ballerina in the country. She’s smart and beautiful and she’s  _ hurt  _ and I demand that you tell me where she is right now or I’ll-”

“Charity, Charity,” Jenny pulled the shorter woman off the terrified nurse who ran away at the first chance she got. “Shhh,” the red head soothed, dragging the now shaking Charity into her arms and holding her close. “We’ll find her, darling, I promise. You can’t assault the hospital staff, though, love. She’s probably just gotten here, hmm? They probably truly don’t know where she is. They might not even know her name. Let me handle this.”

Charity nodded slowly, trying to take in deep breaths, but only partially succeeding. Jenny stepped back but kept ahold of her hand as she sought out the closest information desk. A woman was sitting behind it, looking haggard, her hair falling out of the professional bun it had been in. She supposed there had been others that had come in from the fire, running her and the other nurses ragged, but right now she didn’t much care.

“Hello there, my name is Jenny Lind and this is Charity Barnum. One of our friends was just brought in about five minutes ago from the fire at the circus, and we’re wondering about her status and how long it will be before we can see her.”

The woman looked her over carefully and Jenny smiled like a razor’s edge. If this woman didn’t give her what she wanted, she wasn’t above going full opera diva on her. That had never really been her, but she hadn’t studied under the best for nothing. She would fake it and then she would get what she wanted if worse came to worse.

“Ms. Lind, how nice to have you back in the city, the doctors raved about your last performance, will you be giving another soon?”

Jenny felt like ripping the woman’s throat out, delaying information with pleasantries, but she held that impulse with an iron leash. “I’m not sure, but I will be staying in New York for a long while yet, so I believe it’s more than possible. Now, my friend? I just got back from my tour less than an hour ago and I’m tired but I wish to make sure she’s well cared for before I rest. Surely if you’re hoping to catch one of my future performances, you wouldn’t want me to catch ill from worry, yes?”

And that seemed to be the secret to getting the nurse to do what she wanted. “Of course not, but if she’s come in recently, we won’t really be sure what’s going on just yet, but I can confirm that she’s in the emergency room or not and tell you what they think the initial prognosis is and perhaps a timeline on when they’re going to move her into a ward.”

Jenny nodded. “That would be wonderful.”

“Alright then, excellent, what does she look like?”

“She’s tall for a woman, around five ten l believe, dark brown curly hair, she had on a white shawl that most probably looks more grey after the fire and under that she had on a pink satin gown, almost rose colored.”

The nurse nodded. “That should be enough to find her right now. You can wait over there,” she gestured to a group of chairs. “I’ll be right back.”

Jenny nodded and led Charity to the chairs and they sank down together. 

“What if she’s not ok?” Charity asked, voice small and eyes staring out at nothing.

“She’s a fighter, our Anne. She’ll come through.” She squeezed Charity’s hand like she wasn’t worried about the same thing. But there was no benefit in giving those thoughts life. Her mother had been a big believer in speaking things into being, and while she didn’t believe it, she didn’t want to risk it right now.

They sat in silence for a long time until the nurse came back out, scowling and looking even worse for wear. “Your...friend, she’ll be taken up to the fifth floor where her kind are meant to be.”

Oh, Jenny did not like the sound of that. She heard Charity take a sharp breath and felt her begin to move at her side but placed a hand on her knee to keep her in place. “Excuse me, ma’am, I don’t believe I heard you correctly.” She slowly stood and walked forward towards the woman, a sharp, polite smile on her face. “I don’t think you meant to insult my friend to my face, did you?”

The nurse drew herself to her full height. “Well, I don’t see what a woman like yourself would be doing, being friends with someone like  _ that _ .”

“By that do you mean kind and caring and a wonderful human being? Tell me, she must still be unconscious. How in the world could you know the kind of person she is from just looking at her?” She tilted her head to the side and went in for the kill. “Or is all you needed to know embedded in the color of her skin? Tell me, wouldn’t that go against that oath you’re all supposed to take before entering the healthcare field? Or do such promises hold no weight for you? Do you break your word, often, ma’am? Because someone like that, to me, is the lowest of the low.”

The nurse took a step back. “I am a woman of my word, Ms. Lind and I resent that you imply otherwise.”

“So. This ward that you’re transferring Anne to, it’s level of care is just the same as every other ward, yes? Because otherwise, that sounds like this whole institution doesn’t keep its word. And I assure you, the second I approached a reporter about such a thing,  _ my  _ word would sink this hospital into ruin.” She arched an eyebrow, that same pointed smile still on her face.

She felt Charity’s hand on her arm, but the touch didn’t calm her. If anything she was more enraged because she could feel Charity still slightly shaking. No. They wouldn’t let their Anne be treated like this. She didn’t care if she had to raze all of New York to the ground to get it.

“Ma’am, that’s above my paygrade, I don’t make the rules.” She took another step back from Jenny.

She was sure her whole demeanor emanated malice. She couldn’t care less. She took another step forward. “But you agree with the policy.” It wasn’t a question. The woman obviously did. “Get me your supervisor. I don’t care if you have to wake them and get them here from across town. Get them.”

The woman turned on her heel and went back the way she had come.

Jenny relaxed slightly once the detestable woman was out of her sight. She had known that things were more difficult for Anne because of her skin color, but this, this was beyond the pale. And she was going to keep her word and fight until her last breath.

“Are you alright?” Charity’s voice was tired and small beside her. She turned to cast her eyes upon the blonde at her side. She smiled, or at least tried to, and wrapped an arm around Charity’s shoulders.

“Yes, dear,” she responded, keeping her voice as level as possible. She would be more than fine when they got Anne cared for in the way she deserved. That was all that really mattered.

“Considering that I’m usually darling, that doesn’t sound fine.” Charity’s thumb started making soothing circles.

Jenny blew out a breath, almost a laugh, but not quite. “Darling, I will be fine. Anne will be fine. I don’t care if I have to fight God himself to make sure of it. We will make this right.”

Charity nodded and rested her head on Jenny’s shoulder for a few seconds. “Ok.” She stepped back as the door opened again and a man with an air of authority about him came striding towards them, thunder on his brow. 

Jenny stepped in front of Charity. If this man was thunder, she was a hurricane. He just didn’t know it yet.

“Ms. Lind, I’ve heard from our duty nurse that you have a problem with where your  _ friend _ has been transferred?” His voice was condescending and snide as he spoke. It made Jenny’s skin prickle and crawl and took everything she had not to curl her lips up in disgust.

“I do. I don’t see what decent person wouldn’t.” She lifted her chin and looked down her nose at him. If he was going to play high and mighty, she could do it better.

“This hospital has strict policies that can’t be changed for one paitent. I’m sure you can see reason in the need for rules.”

She snorted. “No. I don’t. I’m an artist, sir, and there are no rules in art. Just like there should be no rules that cause human suffering or difference in the level of care one person receives over another. Your fifth floor ward, what is the death rate there? Is it higher than other wards? By how much? You can even take into account the level of severity of the cases if you wish. Because I do not think it will matter.”

The pompous man sniffed, mustache twitching as he did so. “That information is not public knowledge. I couldn’t even answer these questions if I wanted to.” But his cheeks started to turn red as his eyes were cast elsewhere.

“How convenient. A likely story that I think more covers your legal bases than is strictly true. Your eyes tell a different story, beside the point.”

“The deaths of this hospital would be a matter of public record,” Charity said, stepping around Jenny. “It wouldn’t be hard to get death records from town hall. Not if you know the right people. And money makes knowing people easy. One thing the both of us have, is money.”

“And where money does not open doors, fame does.” Her lips curled into a sneer. “One step out that door, one, and I can find a reporter. I’m sure there are a few at the circus fire right now trying to get their scoop. How do you think the city would feel knowing that who they are could affect how they were treated in this institution?”

The man sputtered. “But-But the policy.”

“So change it. I find I don’t care about rules. Do you, darling?” She turned to Charity and lifted an eyebrow.

“Rules have never truly applied to the upper crust, anyway. You should hear the things my father used to get away with. So no. I don’t care. I just want Anne to be taken care of, everything else be damned.”

The doctor pulled in a breath. “Madame, your language.”

Charity turned to him with eyes like fire. “My friend is in danger of being mistreated by a staff of people who couldn’t care less if she lives or dies. Do you think I care about my language?”

He blanched at that and shook his head. “You both, you’re not ladies.”

Jenny waved off the insult. “You’ll find that most women in your life will act exactly like this when their loved ones are threatened. You’ve just never cared to listen.” Her eyes met his. “So, what will it be? Move our friend to the correct ward for her treatment, or I can walk out that door right now and by morning there will be bureaucrats knocking on your door to explain this slight and perhaps an angry group of people demanding an explanation. I don’t claim to know the future, but I think no matter the outcome, it will not be good for this hospital.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I suppose, perhaps we could make an exception just this once, but you have to promise not to let word out about this. Our board would be livid.”

“Oh, I’m sure we could make that promise.” Jenny looked at Charity and both of them shared a moment of silent communication. While Anne was recovering, there wouldn’t be a word breathed to the press. But afterwards? Jenny had nothing but time to kill before her next performance was scheduled and that free time would be used to make sure this hospital never treated anyone again.

“We can.”

“Good, well then. We’ll move your friend to the ward on the second floor and you both can come visit her in the morning. Visiting hours ended some time ago, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Jenny laughed as if the man was being genuinely funny. “Oh no, no that won’t do. Not after this lovely talk we’ve just had. Charity and I will be by her bedside making  _ sure _ you give her the treatment you promised. Moving her to a different ward means nothing if you tell your staff to ignore her. You may think I’m a woman and therefore simple, but I’m not. You can’t be to succeed as I have.”

His color drained even further. “But only family--”

Charity cut him off before he could say anything else. “We are her family.”

“But, madame-”

“We’ll be following you to her bed now, please.” Jenny’s expression was cold and hard, her lethal smile in place again.

The man sputtered for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. “Very well,” he said, turning and starting back toward the door he came through. “Follow me then.” 

Jenny stood up straighter and took Charity’s hand without hesitation before following the man through the door. They wound their way up a flight of stairs and were led into a long, open room with at least ten hospital beds lined against a windowed wall. There were a few patients in the beds but several remained empty. The man stopped when he reached the last bed in the row. 

“Wait here,” he instructed, gesturing to a single chair beside the bed. “One of the nurses will be down with her shortly.”

Jenny nodded and gestured for Charity to sit. She was in no mood to stay still right at the moment. She paced along the ward, making sure her heels didn’t make noise so she didn’t disturb the others resting. She had made two circuits before a group of nurses appeared, carrying Anne on a stretcher between them. Some of them zeroed in on Charity sitting in the chair and glared. Jenny walked to stand beside her with a hand on her shoulder and glared right back, that air of malevolence around her in an instant. They all looked away within a second. Good.

They laid Anne down carefully.

“And you’ll make sure you send your best nurse, yes?” Jenny asked them as they were walking.

They all nodded and left quickly. And after that there was nothing left to do, other than sit down and wait for Anne to wake up. Charity was up and perched on the edge of the bed in an instant, her hands finding Anne’s. Jenny saw the tears pricking at the corner of the blonde’s eyes and moved to stand behind her, an arm coiling around her torso.

“She looks so broken,” Charity whispered between silent cries. She ran the back of her knuckles down Anne’s bruised and battered cheek.

“She’s still our Anne though. Our beautiful, beautiful Anne. She’ll heal. And then we can all go home together.” She sat down beside Charity and wrapped her arm around her properly.

“I don’t want either of you to leave my sight after this.”

Jenny laid her head on Charity’s shoulder. “Why, Mrs. Barnum, are you asking me to move in with you?”

Charity laughed softly. “I mean, you were living with me before your tour.”

“Fair enough, but this proposal of never leaving your sight sounds more permanent.” Jenny watched Anne’s face for any sign of a twitch, but there was none. It felt slightly wrong to be talking about this at Anne’s sick bed, but if she was awake, Jenny had no doubt the other woman would be smiling at their splitting hairs.

“I suppose it is.” Charity turned back to Jenny. “Please. Please do. I can’t go another day without you. I want Anne to move in too, but, I don’t know if she’ll say yes yet, but I know you will. So please. Please give me some peace of mind.”

Jenny kissed Charity’s cheek softly. “The answer was always yes, darling.”

Charity relaxed slightly and went back to looking over Anne. “She needs to be cleaned off and bandaged.”

There was the sound of light footsteps and a woman in a nurse’s uniform appeared at the end of the bed. “That would be what I’m here to do.” She smiled at both of them. “Looks like your friend has been through the wringer, huh? But I’ll fix her right up.”

Jenny hesitated. The woman’s green eyes looked kind as she looked over Anne, but she didn’t want to be fooled.

“I’ve heard you’re protective of your friend, but don’t worry.” She dropped her voice. “Quite frankly I think some of the policies here are barbaric. We’re all equal in the eyes of God. And I’m here to make sure she gets better and goes about her life as she was meant to.”

Jenny hesitated another moment, dodging the religious comment, but then finally stood, taking Charity up with her. They allowed the nurse to clean off Anne, watching like a hawk. Then she drew a screen around the bed and stripped the dirty soot covered clothes off Anne carefully, cleaned up any unseen wounds, bandaged all of her wounds carefully, and then changed her into clean hospital issue pajamas. By the end of it all Anne looked like a completely new woman, one that should wake up at any moment.

The nurse looked her over one last time, listening to Anne’s breathing and then nodding before stepping back and pushing the screens to the side. “Her breathing sounds a bit labored, but there’s no fluid in her lungs. I think she’ll make a full recovery and should wake up soon, latest in the morning. She’ll need a day or two here to make sure there are no complications, but I think she got off lucky.”

“She’s only lucky because we’re here to look after her,” Jenny said, darkly.

The nurse nodded, dirty blonde hair escaping her cap and falling into her face. She blew out a breath to blow it away. “You’re not wrong. Even something like this on the fifth floor…” She trailed off. “It’s a good thing she had friends like you.” She took another step back. “If you need anything else, or notice any changes in her breathing, I’ll be at the nurses station. Don’t hesitate to come find me.”

They both nodded, eyes quickly going back to Anne. She would be fine. That was comforting news. But until she opened her eyes, she wasn’t sure she would actually believe it. 

Charity sank back down into the chair again, but this time she pulled Jenny down with her. They shared half the chair, arms around each other, comforting words slipping quietly from them every now and again as the minutes ticked towards morning. Jenny was sure it was going to be the longest night of her life, but she still didn’t dare take her eyes off Anne. Everything would be alright, as long as she kept vigil. As long as they kept vigil. She drew Charity tighter to her and counted Anne’s breaths. 


	12. Chapter 12

All Anne felt was burning. Burning in her head, behind her eyes, on her skin, in her ears, everywhere. Her senses were flooded with unfamiliar scents and sounds and she tried her best to differentiate them, separate them all from each other. Everything was loud and jumbled together. She heard clanking metal and rustling fabric and hushed voices all around her. She felt a weight in her hand but she couldn’t place the familiarity of it.

The surrounding noises slowly started to pick themselves apart. She was able to sort the voices out.

“Her breathing seemed to even out over night. Honestly, she looks even better than when I left last night. I expect her to wake up soon.”

“Yes, well, she’s a fighter.”  _ Jenny. _

“I wouldn’t expect any less from her.”  _ Charity. _

Anne tried to call to them, tried to open her eyes and find them, reach out for them even, but everything felt slow and her body was uncooperative. She listened.

“She’ll be right as rain in no time. Just keep looking after her and you know where to find me if you need me, okay?” The clicking of heels on wood drew farther away.

Anne felt the weight in her hand shift and her body dip a bit on whatever surface she was on. Bed, she was on a bed, she acknowledged. She felt something brush against the back of her hand and realized the weight was another hand in her own and whoever it belonged to was now stroking the back of her knuckles. She registered the smell of lavender and vanilla in her senses as the bed moved again and knew it was Charity that had her. She felt her heart pound harder against her chest at the thought. Charity was  _ here _ with her wherever she was. But why? And where was she? Why couldn’t she remember?

She suddenly felt hot. Her skin pricked and a wave of discomfort washed over her. Hot. The fire. Oh, oh no. Oh god, the fire. She had been in the fire. The circus had caught on fire and she had been inside. But how did she get out? Oh, where was she, what had happened? Did everyone else make it out? Was W.D. okay? A million questions bounced around the inside of her brain. But she had to actually be able to speak to ask them, and her body was still stubbornly stuck in a state of half consciousness. 

“Now is the time to wake up, darling,” Jenny said quietly. “It’s almost noon. Charity says you’re an early riser. When was the last time you slept this late? And keeping us waiting, too. Ms. Wheeler, I know you have better manners than that.” Her voice was teasing on the surface, but there was a worried note in there too.

“Please, Anne. We need you,” Charity’s voice sounded much closer. She felt a light pressure on her temple and a small waft of heat. Breath. Charity had kissed her. Things were coming to her faster now. She remembered the protestors had gotten inside. She remembered the fight. She remembered saying goodbye to Charity before she went off to get Jenny from the train station. Now she really wished that she had gone, but there was no such thing as a time machine. But that didn’t matter now.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell them she was here, she was with them, she was okay. They were  _ here _ and for her. She wanted to fly from the bed and kiss them both right then and there. So why couldn’t she? She strained as hard as she could, trying to grip Charity’s hand back. She internally groaned as her muscles and flesh fought back against the effort. She had never felt so betrayed by her body. Before this it had been the one thing she could count on.

“Anne?” Charity gasped quietly, a twinge of disbelief mixed with hope in her tone. “Jenny, I think she just moved her fingers.” Had she? She’d certainly been trying to.

Jenny’s voice sounded closer the next time she spoke. “Anne, my love, are you awake?”

Anne pushed again, but this time she was trying to open her eyes. Her head throbbed with the energy she exerted to allow even the slightest sliver of light to bleed through her eyelids. Her pupils screamed as a steady stream of sun found its way through.

Everything was blurry, fuzzy, and nothing made sense. She felt Charity squeeze her hand and registered the blonde’s silhouette a foot from her face. After a moment, her vision unclouded itself and she was able to take in Charity’s expression to its fullest extent. The woman had tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes blown wide and focused solely on her, a grateful smile etched into her features.

She tried her luck with her voice, “You’re here.” It was awfully raspy, set her throat to burning all over again, and sounded like sandpaper but it worked, more or less.

Charity let out a muted sob that sounded more like a breath of relief. Jenny appeared over her shoulder, “Hi there, beautiful.” She wasn’t crying, but her smile was watery all the same.

“Hi yourself.” Ouch. She really needed some water.

“How do you feel?” Charity asked, running a gentle hand up and down Anne’s arm. The touch didn’t hurt, but her skin still felt a bit raw. Almost like a sunburn that hadn’t gotten too bad, but was still definitely there. There were other parts of her that hurt worse. Her shoulder. Halfway up her left calf. The bicep on her other arm. A small patch on her lower back. They all hurt more intensely. And of course her lungs and throat, they hurt the most of all.

“Like I was pulled from a burning building. I don’t think there’s really any other way to describe it.”

Jenny almost snorted. “Well, I hate to break it to you, darling, but that’s exactly what happened.”

“Yes, I assumed as much.” Anne paused and looked at them both. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Just since last night,” Charity said, a relieved little smile on her face. “We were worried you were going to sleep longer, but you woke up for us.”

Anne blinked, something clicking in her head finally. “Wait, have you both been here this entire time?”

“Of course we have,” Jenny said. “They couldn’t pry us away even if they tried. And they most certainly did try.” There was a fire in Jenny’s eyes that Anne couldn’t quite place.

“But...why? I’m sure there were other places you needed to be.”

Charity’s hand came up to cup Anne’s face gently. Anne turned to face her and she took in a sharp breath that hurt in all sorts of unexpected ways, but it didn’t distract her from the love that she could see in the blonde’s eyes. It burned with an intensity that eclipsed the fire she’d found herself trapped in the night before. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Nowhere else in this world mattered other than being at your side.” 

“We would have moved heaven and earth to be here,” Jenny added.

And she turned to see Jenny with that same burning look in her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. Both of them. Both of them loved her so much that the air in her chest seemed to vanish. She had been so scared for so long of this love between the three of them, but they had fought against hospital staff to stay at her side. She wondered just how long that fight had gone for, judging by the iron in Jenny’s voice earlier. They really had fought for her. They had more than kept their word.

And just like that she felt the last of her reservations fall. She surged up and wrapped herself around Charity and kissed her with all the love she had felt in her heart since not long after that first day on the tightrope. And God, if it wasn’t perfect. Oh, they bumped noses, and Charity startled back just a little and then kissed her like she was made of glass after that, but Anne didn’t let up until Charity was kissing her like the end of the world was coming and this was their last chance. She felt dizzy. Her lungs burned. She knew she wasn’t getting enough air like this. She didn’t care. She was kissing Charity Barnum finally and she was in love, head over heels in love with this woman.

Charity finally drew back, gasping in breath after breath. “Oh, Anne.”

Anne just smiled at her and hugged her close again. She didn’t ever want to let go again. Considering she had no place to live now, perhaps she didn’t have to. She had a feeling that somehow she would end up living at the Barnum manor and that Charity wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was more than fine with that. At last she didn’t feel like running.

Then she turned to Jenny, who was looking at her with hungry eyes. “And you, come here please.”

Jenny needed no more prompting. She shifted around beside Charity and kissed Anne, an outlet for all the worry and grief and pent up love. Anne let all the feelings flow through her, kissing the woman deeply, sighing as she felt delicate fingers twist into her hair, learning the little things that would make the other woman stop breathing, relishing the closeness that she finally allowed herself. Between the two women, she would never tire of kissing again. The love in her heart swelled and swelled until she felt like she was going to burst, but she never did. She felt herself grow instead to make sure she had enough room for both of these wonderful women in her life, for the rest of her life.

When they pulled apart she looked up at Jenny and smiled, keeping their faces close. “Now, those were kisses that were worth waiting for.”

Jenny rolled her eyes fondly, leaning back again and she turned to find Charity smiling, exasperated. 

“Anne Wheeler, I swear to heaven above, if you make a joke along the lines of ‘well that was worth being in a burning building’ I will kill you myself. At least then I won’t have to worry if you’re dead or alive.”

Anne pulled Charity down for another hug. “I’m sorry, Charity, Jenny. I am. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Jenny’s hand carded through her very tangled hair, gently. “We know, darling, we do. We’re just glad you’re alright now.”

“I’m just glad I finally got those kisses out of my system. Do you have any idea the kind of absolute torture it’s been, watching the two of you for months without participating myself?” Her eyes were wide and dramatic as she spoke. She hadn’t particularly meant to say that aloud, but the words were true enough. 

“Oh, and we gave you no opportunities to join in, did we?” Jenny replied, brow raised and smirk heavily in place. 

“Hush,” Anne muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, a blush creeping up her neck and staining her ears. “I’m ready for things in my own time, I guess.”

Charity kissed her gently on the forehead. “We all are.”

The sound of heels echoed through the ward again and Anne saw a smiling nurse come into view, looking right at her. “I thought I heard a new voice in here. Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Considering what happened, I think I’m pretty good. Overall, it hurts to breathe and talk, and I can feel where the bad burns are.” She shrugged. 

“Well then, let’s listen to your lungs again and check on your bandages and I’ll tell the doctor you’re awake and he’ll be by to check on you. If all goes well you’ll be able to go home tomorrow or maybe the day after.”

The nurse led her through some breathing exercises, listening to her lungs. Then she was rolling over into different positions so her bandages would be checked. All in all it wasn't bad other than how sore she was. The nurse was actually much more polite than she had been expecting. She wondered how much Jenny and Charity had to do with that, but decided she probably didn’t want to ask. Everything was happy and good now. Why should she spoil it?

The nurse left and Jenny and Charity joined Anne on the bed again.

“Well, a day or two isn’t so bad for literally being in a burning building. But I’d much rather be elsewhere.” Anne shrugged and smiled. Elsewhere could mean anywhere other than here in the hospital. She didn’t suppose anyone really liked being in the hospital, but she actually had a picture of where she wanted to be. At the manor, curled up with Jenny and Charity on a couch somewhere, the chaos of the girls playing in the background. It sounded so nice.

“I’d much rather us be home.” Charity took Anne’s hand and brought it to her lips. 

Jenny nodded enthusiastically at that. “Oh I can’t wait for a soft bed and not having to travel every other day.”

Anne smiled. “A bed with all of us in it.”

Jenny’s look turned far more carnal. “Yes. Indeed.” She licked her lips.

Anne sat back for a minute. Well. At least with the fire she wouldn’t have to worry about packing anything. Though what exactly she was going to wear home was a question she didn’t have the answer to. And then it hit her, truly. All of her things had burned up. All of them. Including the only picture she had of her mother.

Her breath caught in her throat and she tried her best not to let out a sob. She was sure that would make her throat feel like it was being ripped apart. But still tears slipped from her eyes. In a second both Jenny and Charity were cradling her face, one hand from each on either side.

“What is it, dear heart?” Charity asked.

“I just...I was fine with not having anything to wear, with not having a place to live but...the photo of my mom,” she managed to gasp out. She could replace everything else but that photo had stayed with her through move after move. It was the thing she always knew the location of at all times. And now it was gone.

“I’m sorry, we’re both sorry. We can replace the clothes and you can live at the manor as long as you like, in fact I would love it if you lived with us more permanently, but...losing something like that is heartbreaking.”

Anne nodded and let herself cry for a few minutes while Jenny and Charity held her hands and pressed light kisses to her forehead to comfort her. Her mom wouldn’t want her to be so upset over something as small as a photo, but it was all she had left. It was that last little bit of letting go, and after everything from the last day, it just felt like the last straw. But she felt safe between Charity and Jenny to let everything out until her tears finally dried and she looked up at both women.

“Sorry, well, not sorry but.” She shrugged.

“We understand.” Jenny ran her hands through Anne’s hair again. “Some things just hurt and need to be let out.”

Anne nodded and turned to Charity. “You mean it, you want me to live with you, like permanently?”

“If you want.” Charity’s eyes were hopeful.

“I’ve already said yes,” Jenny said. She laughed quietly. “I’m sure there would be all sorts of moving-too-quickly jokes if others knew exactly why we’re moving in, but they all can go to hell. I want to be with my girls.”

Anne smiled softly at both of them. Living with both Charity and Jenny. Out of everything that could have come from the circus burning down, it was both expected and unexpected. Expected that Charity would of course open her home. Unexpected in that she didn’t want to run anymore, even now that she was awake and could think clearly. No, she was still as serene as she had been earlier. That made her decision easy enough.

“I want to. I really, really do.”

Charity smiled bright as the sun, hesitating for only a breath before leaning in to kiss Anne again, sweet and lingering. “Well then. Let’s get you better and then let's get you home.”

Anne wiped the last tears from her face and nodded. It sounded perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

The roads of Manhattan glistened beneath the fallen rain, streetlamps reflecting off of wet bricks. The  _ clack, clack, clack  _ of heels on stone echoed through the night as Anne Wheeler made her way through the city, back to the docks. She loved nights like this. The usual bustle of New York dialed down to none, everyone tucked warm and dry in their homes after the day’s rain. It left the streets deserted and that was just how she liked it.

She passed a few people, here and there, but they grew few and far between the further she got to the edge of the city. The lull of waves crashing against shore indicated she was almost to her destination, bringing a smile to her face. A breeze blew through her hair, thick with the familiar scent of the ocean, as she drew nearer to the circus tent that loomed in the distance. 

She was on her way to pick up one of her favorite human beings so they could meet up with the other at their shared home. The smile couldn’t be shaken as she neared the red and white structure, silent this late at night, all the lights low. She followed the subtle path that led around to the back of the tent and lifted the small flap there, meant for performers only.

She rolled her eyes affectionately as she stepped over passed out bodies and discarded clothing. As much as she loved her circus family and missed bits and pieces of living with them, she was honestly loving having her own space with her new found family. She got to spend every day and most of almost every night at the tent and then go home to her girls and nothing made her happier.

She made her way through the “backstage” part of the tent until she stumbled upon one of her other favorite humans. She grinned and slowed her steps, keeping as quiet as possible. Without warning, she leapt into the air and landed with her arms around her brother’s neck, dangling from his back.

“Wh- Anne!” W.D. exclaimed, nearly throwing her off to the floor. “I could’ve hurt you, are you crazy? Jeez!”

She laughed, “Please, like I couldn’t take you. I did every day when we were kids.” She hopped down and he turned to face her. “How was the show?”

He shrugged. “Eh, pretty typical for a rainy night. Mostly tourists here specifically for the show, fewer locals tonight, but not bad. How was your night off?”

She blushed, thinking back to her time spent with a certain red head who was currently waiting for her and the ringmaster’s wife to return home and join her in bed. “It was good,” she squeaked, knowing her face and tone said everything.

W.D. made a face of disgust before rolling his eyes and putting a hand up to stop her from continuing, “Forget I asked, please.”

Anne chuckled nervously, bringing a hand to the back of her neck. She cleared her throat. “Have you seen Charity? I was sent to bring her home, it’s late.”

“Last I saw her she was in the ring. I’d check the big top.”

She nodded. “Will do. Thanks D. Good night, see you tomorrow.” She waved as she took her leave.

“Night,” he said back, shaking his head with a smile as she disappeared into the maze of the tent.

It didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for. As Anne entered the main performance space of the biggest tent, she felt an unstoppable smile hit her face and a flutter in her stomach. Charity was in the middle, practice wire stretched from one side of the ring to the other as she practiced. The brunette watched in silence, hidden by the shadows of the sleeping stands, admiration spilling from every orifice. Charity did a tricky spin once she reached the end of the rope and turned her back to where Anne stood, walking back the other direction. Anne took the opportunity to creep up behind the older woman until she was near enough to touch her.

“I sure do love watching you move up there,” she husked, fully aware of what to expect by doing so and she was not disappointed.

Charity jumped at the sound of her voice and lost her balance, toppling backward off the wire and right into Anne’s waiting arms. She stared up at the taller girl dumbfounded for a moment, flushed and breathing heavy with wide eyes.

“Anne Wheeler, what on earth,” she breathed. Anne could feel her heart beating hard through her hold on her ribs. Their faces were so close, she couldn’t stand it any longer. She dipped down and closed the distance between them, catching the blonde’s lips in a sweet kiss. It only lasted a moment before she pulled back. Charity seemed to be even more breathless than she’d been to begin with.

“Hi there,” Anne said quietly, keeping her hold on Charity close and reaching up to tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before dragging her fingers down the side of Charity’s cheek.

“Hello, my beautiful pest,” Charity teased, rolling her eyes and leaning up to press another gentle, chaste kiss to Anne’s lips. “What are you doing here?”

Anne straightened up and let Charity step back a bit. “Jenny sent me to...retrieve you.” She sent the blonde a loaded look through her lashes, knowing Charity understood when she turned an even deeper shade of red and her eyes darkened.

“I see…” She said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as a shiver ran through her. “She’s getting impatient, I take it?”

Anne hummed in response. “Indeed. And you know she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Charity sucked in a breath. “Yes, well, I guess we’d better get to packing up then, shouldn’t we?” Her hungry eyes stayed locked on Anne’s. “In all fairness, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. What time is it, anyway?”

“It was about ten thirty when I left,” Anne replied, moving to detach the practice wire from one side of the ring while Charity went to work on the other.

“Oh, gosh. I’m sorry, I really lost track of time I suppose.” Charity finished tearing down the wire and bustled back towards backstage again to gather her things.

Anne followed her at a slower pace. She had nowhere to be other than with her loves. Also if she walked slow enough she would walk in on Charity in the middle of changing, and if that wasn’t a sight worth seeing, she didn’t know what was. She licked her lips. She had spent all day wrapped up in Jenny, and if Jenny’s gaze as she left meant anything, she was going to spend the rest of the night wrapped up in her too, but being wrapped up with Charity too never would never be old. And all of a sudden she very much wished that Charity would hurry so they could be at Jenny’s tender mercy sooner rather than later.

Anne walked into the changing room they had co-opted for their own little dressing area and had to pause for a moment at the amount of skin on display as Charity stripped out of her practice clothes and slipped her chemise back on. Good God in Heaven, Charity Barnum was a beautiful woman. She was so glad she got to experience it first hand now. She stepped up and laced Charity’s corset carefully without having to be asked.

“How was your day with Jenny?” Charity asked.

“I imagine much like our night is going to be.”

Charity laughed. “I think we might be in the honeymoon phase.”

“What gave you the first clue, Ms. Barnum?” She finished up with the ties and turned Charity around to kiss her again. “Couldn’t be that we can’t seem to keep our hands off each other, now could it?”

Charity gasped as Anne’s hands drifted a little lower than was socially polite. She loved that she could do this to the other woman, make her a mess with just a slightest touch. “Carriage is waiting outside to take us home as soon as you put on your dress.”

“You have to let go of some prime assets of mine first.”

“A stalemate then.”

Charity leaned forward and kissed her and Anne’s hands moved of their own accord and into the silky blonde hair before her. Then Charity pulled back with a grin and stepped out of Anne’s reach, the hair flowing softly over her fingers.

“Well played.” Anne leaned against one of the smaller tent posts as Charity slipped on her dress and then they were off into the night and home to their other love.

\--

Charity walked into their home and shook off the damp chill of the outside air. She smiled at Anne slipping through the doorway beside her and then draping herself over her. There was decidedly male laughter coming from the parlor. She squinted at Anne questioningly.

“Phillip is here.” She shrugged. “Don’t know why. I think he’s been here most of the day. I didn’t really pay attention.” Her cheeks turned that delightful shade of red that Charity so loved.

Charity raised a brow at that. She had a feeling. She grabbed Anne’s hand and tugged her forward quietly until they were peeking around the doorway at Phin and Phillip sitting together on the couch. Very close together on the couch. Had Phineas finally told the boy about his feelings? Last she had checked he hadn’t, still dancing around the issue in that way of his where he never did manage to get forced into things he didn’t want to do. It was nearing comical that he hadn’t told Phillip when their deal had been so long ago and she had managed to get with two women in the same time. And those two women had fallen in love as well. Really, what were the odds and what was stopping Phin?

“Phillip, I…” Phin said softly enough that Charity almost didn’t catch it.

“Yes?” And Phillip perked up like a flower in the sun. So no, Phin definitely hadn’t told him yet, not if that was how Phillip was reacting.

Phin took Phillp’s hand. He held it for a long moment and then brought it slowly to his lips. “I find myself to be completely enamored with you. I--” he cut himself off and shook his head, unable to find words. 

And people thought women were useless and felt too much. 

“Oh thank God,” Phillip said and then he leaned forward and kissed Phin hard.

Charity snickered quietly and tugged Anne away from the scene to give them their privacy. Useless men. She loved Phin, but really, months and months and  _ just now _ he finally got up the courage? She would relentlessly tease him about it later, but for now she had somewhere much more important to be. 

She pulled Anne behind her up the stairs and then peeked into the girl’s rooms one at a time. They were both sleeping soundly, Jenny or Anne or both no doubt having put them to bed. Her heart glowed with happiness. The girls truly did love both Anne and Jenny. Caroline was convinced that she wanted to be Jenny when she grew up, but also a dancer as well. Helen was more than a little convinced that Anne was secretly a fairy princess. The trapeze and tightrope acts didn’t dissuade her. Just just as long as her girls loved Anne and Jenny, she didn’t care if they thought they were from another planet. She was just so glad they were all happy.

She stepped back out of Helen’s room and looked at Anne. “Her room or?” Because they hadn’t decided what room to mostly settle in yet. She was sure it would come in time when they established themselves more firmly. For now, she didn’t mind still having her own space. She spent every waking moment and most sleeping ones with her lovers anyway.

“Hers. I think she has something rather special planned for us.” Anne bit her lip. “Or at least that’s what she told me to tell you to get you back here faster. You didn’t seem to need the encouragement, though.”

“I never need encouragement to see either of you, but.” She took in a deep breath, her mind filling with thoughts of just what Jenny could mean by a special plan. Oh Lord the woman was absolutely wicked in bed, it could be anything, and that had her blushing the shade of a ripe strawberry, she was sure. “I think that might’ve made me run here faster than the carriage would’ve taken us. Perhaps it’s a good thing that you only just now told me.”

She hurried to Jenny’s door with Anne only a step behind her and flung it open. Jenny was sitting on her bed in the barest slip of a nightgown, made more of air than lace and Charity had to stop and stare. Oh. Oh, she was not going to survive this.

“She’s beautiful,” Anne breathed.

“Exquisite.”

“If you two would like to come in and stop staring at the door, then perhaps you could do something about how I look in this little get up.” Jenny smirked and stood up and the scrap of fabric barely came down to mid-thigh.

Charity was in the room in a second with Anne pressed up against her. The door clicked shut behind them and Charity was ever so glad that Jenny’s bedroom was the furthest one away from the girls, because with Jenny looking like that...she knew this wasn’t about to be a quiet night.

\--

Jenny woke up first the next morning, which wasn’t unusual. Anne had a performance late into the night more often than not and Charity herself was more a night owl anyway. Only she was truly a morning person, but she didn’t mind that. It meant that she got to lay and observe her two girls in sleep, peaceful, serene, and so, so beautiful. She opened her eyes and found Charity curled into her, head on Jenny’s bare chest, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and started stroking Charity’s hair lightly. In the early morning sun the blonde looked like gold, like the hair of an angel, which Jenny wasn’t convinced that she wasn’t. A sense of happiness flowed through her, of course she was an angel.

And then there was Anne, legs tangled with Jenny’s but upper body half off the bed at this point in the morning. She didn’t know how the other woman slept like that. Perhaps years and years of sleeping on small beds, instead of beds big enough for a king. She was very glad that the room Charity had given her had such a big bed. It made their nightly activities so much easier, and it made the fact that Anne couldn’t seem to sleep more than half on it even more hilarious.

She stroked Anne’s shoulder and her tired head popped up. “Wha?”

And Jenny just held out her other arm. Half asleep as she was, Anne got the message. She pulled herself over and sank into Jenny’s side, position now mirroring Charity’s. Ah, now that was truly better, having both her girls in her arms. Anne was back asleep a minute later and the morning was still again.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that this was where her life would take her. She would have never let herself even dream that she would end up this happy. But here she was, sandwiched between two women that she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. She smiled at that thought. The rest of their lives. It didn’t scare her in the slightest. No demons from her past came to haunt her, no vicious voice of her mother taunting her for being no good and worth nothing, just...happiness and sunshine and love.

She started running her fingers through Anne’s hair as well, silky curls distinct from Charity’s golden waves. Starting every morning like this would be a blessing she would accept a hundred thousand times over and still not be satisfied. Life had made her cunning, a quiet fighter, fierce. And she would use every one of those qualities to make sure that she got as many mornings like this as she could.

“Mmm, I can hear you thinking,” Charity mumbled against her neck. “Stop thinking, it’s too early for that.”

“What if I say I’m thinking about you and Anne?” Jenny whispered back, voice rough from sleep and half a purr that elicited a shiver from Charity.

“Makes it better, but it’s still too early. Go back to sleep.”

Anne’s arm moved around her waist and dragged her closer. “Sleep,” she agreed in a near incomprehensible murmur.

“See, Anne agrees.” Charity was already nestling back back into Jenny, eyes fluttering closed. 

“I could wake you both up instead. I think you would rather like my wake up call.” Jenny smirked as she felt shivers running through both her girls now.

“Sleep now, then later you can do that.” Charity’s voice was almost pleading now.

“Well, I suppose I can do that for you, darlings. I would, after all, do anything for you.”

“Good.” And Charity fell back asleep, Anne not far behind and Jenny was left alone again to admire them for another few lazy, sun soaked hours. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
